Another You
by CyFi2711
Summary: Akankah kau memberi bagian tubuhmu kepada seseorang yang kau cintai? . Banyak masalah terus menimpa hidup Ymir. Pertemuannya dengan Youkai saat ia kecil membuat dunianya berguncang. Gadis yang ia temui ini dapat menyinari hatinya yang gelap. Namun apakah ia bisa membuat gadis itu tetap bersinar? (AU, YumiKuri, Yuri, authornewbie, dll)
1. Another Bottle Down

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ramai. Itulah yang dapat didengar oleh gadis itu. Orang tuanya sudah bertengkar berjam-jam, menimbulkan keramaian yang tidak enak didengar. Banyak tetangga yang sudah protes agar kedua orangtuanya berhenti bertengkar,namun tetap saja tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Mereka saling berteriak, membuat kekacauan seiring putrinya menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang panas-panasnya berkelahi.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Ini sudah malam, aku mau tidur."  
Mendengar perkataannya, sang ayah terlihat semakin berang.

"Ymir, kembali ke kamarmu!" Ayahnya mengusir dengan kasar sambil berwajah masam. Ymir tidak terintimidasi. Dia sudah berumur 17 tahun dan beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menginjak usia 18. Ia menatap mereka berdua. Ibunya menangis, tidak mau melihat putrinya. Terlihat bekas merah pada pipi sebelah kanan dan ibunya berusaha menutupi. Ymir mengepalkan tangan, marah.

"Ayah memukul ibu lagi?" Walaupun pertanyaan, terdengar seperti pernyataan. Sang ayah membuka mulut untuk membentak, namun berhenti ketika melihat putrinya membalikkan badan dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Ia sudah tidak tahan menyaksikan ini lagi. Ia tak mau melihat ibunya terluka lagi. Dirinya menyimpan amarah terbesar untuk ayahnya sendiri. Ibunya menjadi korban, namun bagaimanapun juga terasa bahwa ia juga menjadi korban.

Sudah bertahun-tahun seperti ini, ibunya masih mau memaafkan suaminya sendiri ketika berlutut di depannya. Kata-kata memuakkan yang sering keluar dari mulut ibu, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu." Membuat Ymir keheranan. Ingin ia memukul ayahnya dan mengusirnya dari rumah ini, tapi tentu saja ibunya melarang.

"Wanita macam apa dia," Ymir berkata sendiri, "Selalu memaafkan suaminya bahkan saat kesalahannya tidak dapat dimaafkan."

Ymir terduduk di pojok kasurnya, menyalakan radio dan memutar volume nya keras-keras.

"Ymir, kecilkan volumenya!" Ayahnya membentak lagi, Ymir terdiam. Berusaha menikmati musik yang diputar radio itu namun tak bisa karena ayahnya menggedor pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

"Ymir, tolong buka pintunya. Ayah ingin berbicara kepamu." Suara ayahnya memelan, tidak membentak seperti sebelumnya. Namun tetap saja Ymir tidak peduli. Pintu kamarnya tetap digedor, ia mematikan radio, membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"Semua yang ayahmu katakan itu omong kosong." Sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya. Baru ia ingin berkata 'ayah-keluar-dari-kamarku' yang sering diucapkan, dia tersadar bahwa kamarnya terkunci dan ayahnya masih menunggu Ymir untuk dibukakan.

Ymir mengumpat, memutar badannya dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk dan dia berhadapan dengan seekor rubah. "Kau rupanya." Ymir tersenyum geli, menenangkan nafasnya dan kembali membelakangi rubah putih itu.  
"Pergilah, aku tidak mau mengobrol."

Akhir-akhir ini seekor rubah putih sering menghampirinya, dan Ymir tak tahu pasti apa mau rubah itu. Tapi rubah putih yang sering ia temui ini bersikap baik, tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadanya.

"Kau selalu berkata bahwa kau kesepian, bukan?" Rubah itu membalas, mendekatkan dirinya kepada Ymir "Aku menghampirimu, dan kau mengusirku. Bukankah itu jahat?"

"Hei," Ymir menoleh ke belakang, menatap makhluk itu "Aku bukan orang jahat, dan, kapan aku mengatakan bahwa aku kesepian? Kau membuat asumsi sendiri; sebetulnya kaulah yang kesepian." Rubah Putih itu menimang-nimang dan sepertinya berpikir kalau yang dikatakan Ymir adalah kenyataan.

Rubah itu pun terdiam, Ymir kembali ke posisi semula dan tersendat kaget ketika makhluk itu tiba-tiba berada di depannya, berwujud manusia. Ymir mengumpat lagi dengan kencang dan melompat jauh dari kasur, menabrak lemari kayu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ymir, apa yang kau lakukan? Buka pintunya!" Ayahnya membentak sekali lagi, dan kini Ymir sudah mulai jengkel.  
"Bukan urusanmu, Pak Tua!" Ymir kembali membentak – mengejek – ayahnya. Beberapa saat lagi ia akan mendobrak pintunya dan terus memarahi Ymir akibat memanggilnya dengan kata-kata tidak hormat.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata seperti itu," Lagi-lagi ia membentak, Ymir hanya memutar mata, ayahnya terus mengoceh tapi Ymir tidak mendengarnya. Yang bisa ia dengar di bagian akhir ketika ayahnya menendang pintu kamarnya dan pergi meninggalkan.

"Pergilah dari sini, Kitsune. Aku sedang tidak mau mengobrol." Ymir kembali berurusan dengan Rubah – manusia – yang mulai tersenyum pahit ketika dirinya dipanggil 'Kitsune'

"Kenapa?" Ymir bertanya, "Nama yang bagus, bukan?"

"Itu bukan nama asliku." Kitsune membalas dengan cepat

"Yah, apapun namamu itu pasti keren. Mau apa kau terus datang kesini? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang membantu."

"Maksudmu?" Ymir mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku ingin melihat kau membunuh ayahmu."

"Membunuh ayahku? Bagaimana bisa _Youkai_ sepertimu membantuku membunuh manusia?" Ymir meremehkan, Kitsune hanya menghela nafas

"Aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan sihirku," Kitsune menatap kedua telapak tangannya  
"Dan aku bisa membantumu membunuh orang yang kau benci dengan sihirku ini."

"Dengar, kawan. Jika membunuh manusia, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." Ymir melambaikan tangannya

"Maka lakukanlah sendiri." Kitsune menantang

Apakah Rubah ini tahu apa yang ia katakan atau lakukan? Bagaimana jika ia hanya bergurau?

"Hei, Kitsune," ujarnya "Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau memendam amarah yang mendalam pada ayahmu." Kitsune membalas dengan cepat.

"Ya, itu mungkin benar," Ymir terlihat ragu saat membalasnya  
"Tapi bukan berarti aku mau membunuhnya. Kau tahu, membunuh adalah hal yang takkan kulakukan di dunia ini."

"Meski membunuh orang yang paling kau benci sekalipun?" Kitsune mendekat, ia berwujud laki-laki dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi daripada Ymir, matanya berwarna merah dan wajahnya menawan; walaupun sebetulnya mematikan.

Ymir tidak tahu banyak tentang _Youkai_ Kitsune, tapi dia tahu persis bahwa _Youkai_ ini bisa menyihir.

"Ya," ia berhenti sejenak untuk memikir apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, "Karena mereka pada akhirnya akan mati juga, iya kan?" kemudian bersyukur karena ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Kau ada benarnya juga." Kitsune membalas, berjalan menjauh dari Ymir dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.  
"Jika kukatakan bahwa tadi pagi ayahmu memukul ibumu dengan botol bir, apakah itu mengubah pikiranmu?"

"Apa kau berkata jujur?" Ymir balik bertanya, dan mulai takut jika jawabannya 'Ya'

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kitsune santai

"Kau melupakan sesuatu bernama 'bukti', Kitsune." Ymir tersenyum mengejek di belakangnya. Kitsune bisa melihat bayangan Ymir di jendela kamarnya, dan berputar menghadap Ymir sambil balas tersenyum.

"Jika kutunjukkan buktinya akankah kau percaya padaku?" Senyum Kitsune melebar, matanya mengatakan tantangan. Senyum dari wajah Ymir memudar, menatap matanya lebih dalam dan mencari apakah ada kebohongan di balik mata merah itu.

 _"Tidak! Tidak mungkin ia berkata jujur. Ia hanya Youkai, makhluk gaib yang tidak dapat dilihat manusia. Kenapa aku terus berbicara kepadanya?"_ Ymir berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.  
"Pergilah, Kitsune. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Ymir berpaling, tidak mau menatap wajah _Youkai_ itu dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai disini." Kitsune berjalan mengikuti Ymir.  
"Lihatlah buktinya di bawah ranjangmu dan panggilah aku jika kau sudah melihatnya." Kitsune berubah wujud menjadi rubah putih berekor 3, dan berlari menembus jendela kamar Ymir yang langsung menuju hutan rimbun.

Ymir menatap keluar jendela, kemudian ke arah ranjangnya. Apakah yang dikatakan rubah itu sungguhan? Meskipun iya, Ymir tidak akan mungkin membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Ia tidak ingin melihat ke bawah kasurnya, karena menurutnya itu mengerikan. Tapi akhirrnya ia lakukan juga, rasa penasaran terus melandanya. Dan dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat, sebuah bukti bahwa ayahnya tadi pagi memukul ibunya menggunakan sebotol bir.

Kantung plastik kecil berwarna hitam itu mengatakan semuanya, pecahan beling dari botol bir. Darah. Beberapa helai rambut panjang.  
Ymir terlihat jijik, darah yang berada di plastik hitam itu berbau sedikit amis, membuatnya menutup hidung. Dia mengambil dan mengamati pecahan beling-beling itu, menyusun merk nya dan tak disalahkan lagi bahwa itu adalah botor bir. Tapi, siapakah pemilik darah dan rambut itu?

Mungkinkah itu milik ibunya?

Ymir melirik jam dindingnya, pukul 21.30 malam, biasanya ayah belum tidur. Ia membuka kunci kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Disitu ia melihat ayahnya duduk di sofa, menonton TV sambil meminum air – bukan, itu bir. Ymir mengernyitkan dahi, marah kepada ayahnya dari kejauhan; karena warna dan merk botol itu sama dengan yang ia temukan di plastik hitam.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju ayahnya yang sedang bersantai-santai, ketika Ymir sudah ada di samping sofa, ayahnya bertanya,  
"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Ymir tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik dan menatap botol itu yang ada di tangan ayahnya.

"Minuman apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk botol tersebut.

"Jawablah bila orang tua bertanya." Ayahnya kembali meminum air dari botol itu, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada layar televisi. Ymir sudah beberapa kali dinasehati, tapi selalu berpikir bahwa lelaki ini tak pantas menasehatinya.

"Ayah tau tidak," Ymir tersenyum kecil sambil ikut duduk di samping ayahnya,  
"Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin kalau aku adalah anakmu, dan seharusnya aku tidak memanggilmu 'ayah' karena kau adalah manusia busuk yang tinggal di rumah ini." Ymir merasakan gejolak di hatinya, merasa sedikit bangga karena sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat lancang kepada ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa katamu?!" ayahnya membentak, berdiri dan menatap putrinya, melotot.

 _"Ya, bagus. Marahlah sesukamu, aku tidak peduli."_ Ujar Ymir dalam hati. Dia siap menerima konsekuensinya, tapi dia dapat melawan karena ia bukan lagi berusia 9 tahun.

"Ayah memberimu kehidupan! Ayah mencari nafkah untuk tetap menghidupi keluarga ini! Dan beginilah cara kau berterima kasih? Anak durhaka!" tangannya kirinya yang bebas berayun, bersiap mendarat di pipi putrinya.

Wajah Ymir tersentak ke samping akibat tamparan ayahnya. Ymir tidak menangis, tidak meminta maaf, ia malah tersenyum, tertawa kecil dan kembali menghadap ke ayahnya lagi.  
"Memberiku _kehidupan_? Mencari nafkah untuk keluarga ini? Apakah kau tahu pekerjaanmu?" Ymir menatap ayahnya keras-keras, sekeras batu. Ayahnya baru saja berkata 'mencari nafkah' fakta yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ayahnya sama sekali tidak bekerja.  
"Satu-satunya yang membuat kita hidup," lanjutnya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Adalah ibu!" Ymir membentak ayahnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Sebagian amarahnya telah keluar dari lubuk hatinya. Tapi itu belum semua. _Belum semuanya_.

"Berani-beraninya kau membentak ayah!" Ymir tersenyum kecil saat melihat ayahnya berdiri dan membanting botol bir itu ke lantai, pecah berhamburan. Ia kembali menatap ayahnya. Terdapat sedikit ketakutan di mata itu. Dadanya naik-turun, nafasnya berat dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tahu yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan," ujar Ymir, kemudian mengambil pecahan beling paling besar dari botol yang ayahnya banting itu "benar, 'kan?"  
Dengan angkuh Ymir berdiri menghadapi ayahnya, memegang erat pecahan beling tajam itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah leher ayahnya. "Beling tajam ini mengatakan semuanya," tangannya bergerak dari leher ayahnya, menuju pipi kanannya "..ayah."  
Ymir menggerakkan tangannya kesamping menggores beling itu di pipi ayahnya menimbulkan luka mendalam.

Sang ayah mengumpat dan berjalan mundur, memegangi pipinya yang terluka, darah membekas di telapak tangannya.

"Itu untukmu karena sudah memukul ibu dengan botol bir!" Ymir berjalan maju, melihat ayahnya meringis kesakitan

"Apa-apaan kau, Ymir?! Ayah tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu pada ibumu!" ia mendongak, putrinya menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Satu kata tersirat saat Ymir menatap kedua mata itu.

Dusta.

Ymir semakin marah, mengambil lengan ayahnya dan menatapnya dari ujung ke ujung.  
 _"Tangan yang bagus,"_ pikirnya " _Sayang sekali sering digunakan untuk memukul aku dan ibu."_ Dia menaruh beling itu di saku celananya, kemudian menempatkan kedua jarinya di denyut nadi ayahnya.  
"Arteri ini seharusnya kau berikan kepada orang yang lebih membutuhkan." Ymir mengambil beling itu lagi dari saku celananya.

"Ymir, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sang ayah ketakutan, menggenggam erat tangan putrinya yang ia gunakan untuk memegang beling tajam itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" ia menggoyangkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman ayahnya  
"Aku membencimu, ayah. Kau tidak pantas menjadi ayahku!" Ymir menyentakkan tangannya keras-keras, hingga kini terbebas dari genggaman ayahnya dan mengarahkan beling itu ke arah arterinya.

Belum sempat Ymir bergerak, tangannya sudah diambil lagi oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak, Ymir... tolong, maafkan ayah. Berilah ayah kesempatan untuk menjadi ayah yang kau inginkan." Ia tidak lagi bersimpati untuk ayahnya sendiri, ia tidak mau lagi menatapnya.

 _"Semua yang ayahmu katakan itu omong kosong."_ Ucapan _Youkai_ itu terngiang kembali di telinga Ymir, ayahnya menangis, mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata pendusta.

"Ada apa disini?!" Ymir menoleh dari asal suara; ibunya. Ia terlihat cemas, Ymir langsung menjatuhkan belingnya, terkulai lemas dan terduduk di depan ayahnya.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ibunya berjalan mendekat, berlutut mengelus pipi berdarah laki-laki di depannya itu lalu bertanya lagi,  
"Kalian berdua," ucapnya sambil menatap Ymir yang menundukkan kepalanya "Jawab ibu!"  
Ibunya menaikkan suara, membuat Ymir bergidik takut. Untuk beberapa alasan ia lebih takut kepada ibu daripada ayahnya.

"Apakah benar," Ymir mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ibunya  
"Ayah memukul ibu dengan botol bir tadi pagi?" matanya bertanya; mengharap kejujuran, namun yang ia dapat justru pertanyaan lagi

"Kau tahu... dari mana?" Ibunya bertanya heran, sedikit takut.

"Oh," Pertanyaan itu bagaikan jawaban bagi Ymir "Jadi itu benar?" Putrinya bertanya lagi, namun ibunya tidak menjawab dan mungkin menyesal sudah menjawab dengan pertanyaan itu. "  
Jawab aku, ibu.. Seorang _Youkai_ memberitahuku-" Ymir tersedak oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyebutkan kata-kata _Youkai_ di depan ayahnya karena itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. "Dan dia memberikan buktinya!"  
Ymir melanjutkan, kemudian melirik ke arah ayahnya yang terdiam dan kini hendak berbicara.

"Kau dengar dia, kan? _Youkai_! Dia berbicara pada makhluk halus! Untuk apa kau percaya padanya? Dia gila!" Ayahnya membalas dengan cepat, mengharapkan kepercayaan dari istrinya.

"Ymir, kembali lah ke kamarmu, tidurlah. Besok kau 'kan sekolah." Ucap ibunya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ymir jengkel, menggerutu kemudian berdiri dan berlari menuju dalam kamar Ymir merosot di depan tembok, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengan dan lututnya.

Tapi ia tidak menangis, tidak. Dia adalah gadis tomboy tegar yang tak akan menangis di situasi seperti ini. Ia hanya marah – marah kepada ibunya. Kenapa ibunya menyembunyikan masalah seperti ini? Ymir hanya bingung, sebesar apa cinta ibunya kepada ayahnya?

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk istirahat – terlalu banyak amarah di dalam hatinya dan ia memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya. Masih ada banyak urusan di sekolahnya. PR, Ujian Harian – ditambah besok teman-teman kelasnya akan diacak karena ada kasus geng siswa siswi yang terlibat penjualan narkotika dan obat-obat terlarang.

Tujuannya murid kelasnya diacak adalah agar semua guru dapat mengobservasi perbuatan murid-muridnya di kelas yang berbeda, sehingga tidak hanya 1 wali kelas yang mengurus perbuatan nakal anak-anak didiknya.

Dan sebetulnya itu adalah usul ketua OSIS – setelah dia mendengar keluhan beberapa murid, ketua OSIS mengususlkan hal itu agar saat guru-gurunya mengurus kasus, anak murid lainnya hura-hura dalam kelas.

 _"Hm, persetan dengan hal-hal itu,"_ Ymir berkata dalam hati, dan mengambil selimut di kasurnya, membungkus dirinya yang telentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

Cahaya bulan menembus jendela kamarnya, biasan cahayanya terpotong-potong oleh pohon-pohon tinggi hutan di depan kamarnya. " _Semoga teman-teman kelasku yang baru lebih baik daripada sebelumnya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari sudah berganti, namun langit pagi hari ini segelap hati Ymir sekarang. Sarapan paginya terasa canggung – memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan atmosfir seperti ini, dan dia bergegas pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan sembari menatap langit yang mendung. Ia berlari kecil menuju stasiun kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah.

Ymir bersyukur karena ia sampai lebih dahulu sebelum hujan deras menghampiri bumi. Kereta berjalan, hari ini isi kereta tidak terlalu ramai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Entah karena ini hari mendekati akhir pekan – atau bukan, tapi Ymir tidak peduli.

Di kursi seberangnya, terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang tertidur. Setelah mengamatinya, ternyata gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama. Bedanya adalah rok gadis pirang itu yang lebih pendek. Ymir memakai rok sepanjang lutut dengan celana pendek dibaliknya. Karena, siapa tahu ia harus menendang seseorang hari ini, dan ia takkan memalukan dirinya sendiri ketika roknya terangkat hingga dalamannya terlihat.

" _Bahaya sekali gadis cantik sepertinya tertidur di transportasi umum seperti ini."_ Ymir terkikik akibat pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengakui gadis ini terlihat menawan dan imut dengan wajah tidurnya - tapi ia sendiri belum pernah melihat gadis ini di sekitar sekolahnya.

Mungkinkah dia anak pindahan?

Suhu dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, Ymir sedikit merinding dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia lupa membawa jaket tebal hari ini dan baru ingat bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin. Ymir melirik ke arah gadis pirang itu – yang sekarang terbangun. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kain tebal berwarna oranye dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu kembali tidur.

Ymir menjadi iri dan mendengus kesal. Dengusannya diakhiri dengan uap yang berasal dari hidungnya, kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa suhu dingin sudah mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Ymir menggerutu kepada dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa jaket – dan payung.

Sesampainya stasiun tempatnya turun, Ymir berlari kencang menuju sekolah menembus hujan yang kejam. Tanpa terpeleset, ia pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid di sekitarnya menatap heran karena bajunya yang basah.

Ymir berhenti di _lobby_ sekolah dan mengatur nafasnya yang berat akibat berlari-lari di bawah hujan. Bajunya basah tas nya pun juga basah. Tapi jika ia berjalan menuju sekolah, akankah menghasilkan hal yang berbeda?

Ia melirik jam dinding besar, menunjukkan pukul 07.45 yang berarti kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kelas barunya, 11-C.

Ymir membuka pintunya perlahan, dan mengobservasi kelas – beberapa anak baru mengenal satu sama lain, beberapa lagi ada yang sudah kenal dan mengobrol santai menunggu bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. _"Sepertinya teman-teman sekelasku baik-baik saja."_ Kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Beberapa murid menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh karena bajunya yang basah. Namun beruntung sekali, mejanya berada di paling pinggir sebelah kanan, kedua dari belakang, dan di samping kanannya terdapat jendela besar yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melihat keadaan di lapangan – yang sedang hujan deras. Ymir hanya terus menatap tetes demi tetes hujan yang menghampiri jendelanya – belum ada pelajaran olahraga, tentu saja, dan beberapa detik kemudian bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi dan semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing seiring dengan wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan.

Pria tinggi itu berdehem dan menaruh berbagai macam buku di atas meja gurunya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," Ucap pria berambut cokelat dengan kacamata bulat. Senyuman ramah terlukis di wajahnya,

"Pagi..." Seisi kelas membalas lemah, Ymir tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Senang bertemu kalian semua. Saya Grisha Jaeger, panggil saya Mr. Jaeger. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas dan guru biologi kalian selama satu tahun ke depan. Ada pertanyaan?"

Kelas sunyi, menatap lurus ke depan bagaikan terhipnotis.

"Baiklah," Mr. Jaeger mengambil buku tipis berwarna biru tua dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya,  
"Saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu. Jika hadir, acungkan tangan dan bicaralah." Mr. Jaeger menjelaskan.

"Armin Arlert?" Mr. Jaeger membaca kemudian melirik seisi kelas.

"Hadir!" Dengan cepat murid itu menjawab.

"Connie Springer?"

"Hadir..."

Begitulah seterusnya, sampai nama terakhir,

"Ymir?"

"Hadir." Dengan datar ia menjawab, kemudian menoleh keluar jendela lagi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Buka buku catatan kalian. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang pelajaran Dinamika, Genetik, Kromosom, DNA dan RNA. Jika menurut kalian penting, catatlah yang saya tulis di papan tulis."

Semua anak menurut, mengeluarkan buku-buku tulisnya dan pulpen serta pensil. Ymir mengikuti arus, kemudian bahunya dicolek oleh murid sebelah kirinya.

"Hei, boleh pinjam pulpen tidak? Kotak pensilku tertinggal." Ucap laki-laki bertampang kuda yang model rambutnya juga mirip kuda – dicukur dibagian samping.

"Kembalikan saat jam istirahat." Ymir membalas pelan sambil mengeluarkan pulpen dari kotak pensilnya kemudian menyodorkannya.

"Tentu, terima kasih." Jawab laki-laki itu kemudian menerima pemberian Ymir.

"Oke," Grisha Jaeger berdehem lagi, menyiapkan kapur berwarna putih dan siap berbicara keras "DNA adalah singkatan dari _deoxyribonucleic acid_ atau asam deoksiribonukleat," ujarnya sambil menulis di papan tulis.

Ymir berdecak kesal karena ia membenci nama-nama latin rumit seperti itu dan faktanya ia harus menghafalkan hal-hal yang bersangkutan untuk ujian kenaikan kelasnya nanti.

"..adalah tempat penyimpanan informasi genetik." Lanjut Mr. Jaeger sambil kembali menatap murid-murid di depannya.  
"DNA merupakan penyusun gen, DNA terdapat di dalam kromosom, mitokondria dan dalam kloroplas." Mr. Jaeger melanjutkan pelajarannya sambil terus menulis hal-hal yang ia ucapkan di papan tulis.

Beberapa murid mencatat semuanya – ada yang mencatat sebagian, ada pula yang tidak mencatat sama sekali. Ymir termasuk kategori ketiga. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela, tatapannya kosong. Memangku wajahnya dengan tangan, lebih fokus dengan suara air hujan daripada suara guru. Dia tidak menyukai pelajaran biologi – atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak suka belajar.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga hujan berhenti. Ymir sama sekali tidak menyimak dan dia merasakan ada orang yang mencolek pundaknya dari belakang. Ia terlalu malas untuk menoleh, jadi ia hanya menerima selembar kertas kecil dengan tulisan,

 ** _"Hei, simak pelajaran Mr. Jaeger. Kalau tidak, dia akan menghukum kamu!"_** Ymir membaca dan menelusuri setiap tulisan. Dari karakter tulisannya, Ymir bisa tahu bahwa ini adalah tulisan perempuan. Ia mengambil pulpen dan menulis balasannya di kertas tersebut.

 _ **"Apa pedulimu?"**_ Kemudian ia melemparnya ke belakang dan mendarat tepat di atas meja belajar teman di belakangnya.

 _ **"Dulu aku adalah murid Mr. Jaeger. Aku pernah dihukum karena tidak menyimak pelajaran, hukumannya seram!"**_ Gadis di belakang mencolek pundaknya lagi, Ymir mulai jengkel dan kesal.

 ** _"Ngobrolnya nanti saja, kalau Mr. Jaeger tahu kita surat-suratan, ia bisa menghukum kita berdua!"_** lalu ia melempar kertas itu ke belakang, dan lagi-lagi mendarat sempurna.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis di belakangnya tidak membalas – itu berarti ia mengerti.

Bel istirahat – bel yang sangat ditunggu oleh Ymir, akhirnya datang juga. Grisha Jaeger mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian murid-muridnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Halo!" suara seorang gadis membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Ymir yang sedang asik-asiknya menonton orang membersihkan lapangannya dari air hujan, terusik oleh gadis berambut pirang ini.

"Ya, halo juga." Balasnya datar, kemudian memorinya berputar. Itu adalah gadis yang sama saat ia lihat di kereta! Ymir terpaku sedikit, namun berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil membawa kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Kau tidak membawa bekal makan siang?" Gadis itu bertanya, dan duduk di kursi kosong depan Ymir – yang masih asik menonton lapangan dibersihkan kemudian bubar karena mulai hujan gerimis lagi.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ymir berusaha tidak bertemu kontak mata dengan gadis ini. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa sedikit canggung.

"Apa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu kepada orang yang baru kau kenal?" Gadis itu mulai cemberut

"Tidak juga," Ymir membalas – tetap menatap keluar jendela. "Dan, aku tidak mengenalmu." Lanjutnya santai.

"Namaku Krista..." gadis di depannya tersenyum manis lagi.

"Hm..." balas Ymir datar.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu namamu?" Krista memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah Ymir secara keseluruhan

"Untuk apa?" Ymir balik bertanya dan mulai berpikir _"Dia tidak mendengar namaku ketika diabsen? Kenapa harus bertanya?"_

"Supaya kita bisa berteman..." Krista membalasnya cepat

"Aku jarang berteman," kini Ymir menoleh ke arah Krista, gadis itu mengunyah nasi "Dan aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi," Krista berhenti mengunyah dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir pink nya itu. Ymir melirik, sempat terpana karena sesungguhnya Krista terlihat cantik.

"Bukankah manusia membutuhkan manusia lainnya? Kau pasti punya teman... satu atau dua." Lanjut Krista kemudian memakan bekal nasi nya itu.

"Yah begitulah." Ymir mulai malas mendengar ocehan gadis itu dan terus menatap keluar jendela walaupun pemandangannya begitu membosankan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak lapar?" Krista bertanya setelah beberapa menit terjadi kesunyian.

Ymir menggeleng

"Ibuku memberi roti _yakisoba_ untuk bekal tambahan, tapi aku kenyang... Kau mau?" Krista menyodorkan roti menggiurkan itu di depan Ymir.

Sejujurnya ia lapar, tapi ia tidak mengaku, dan sangat ingin makanan di depannya ini masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"KRISTAAAA...! AKU MAUUUU!" belum sempat Ymir membalas penawaran Krista, seorang gadis berambut coklat berkuncir satu di belakang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyambar cepat roti _yakisoba_ dari tangan Krista.

"Eh..? t-tapi, dia yang memintanya duluan..." Krista menoleh ke arah Ymir,

"Hah..? Ymir, berikanlah _yakisoba_ itu padaku, ya? Ya? Ya? Aku lapaaar sekali." Gadis itu bertanya berkali-kali, dengan muka sangat berharap. Ymir mengenal gadis ini, dulu sekelas dengannya.

Sasha Blouse – tukang makan.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Aku tidak lapar, Krista." Ymir membalasnya – dan sedikit menyesal.

"Asiik! Terima kasih!" Sasha kemudian meluncur keluar kelas

"Apa kau benar tidak lapar?" Krista bertanya sekali lagi

Ymir tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh berasal dari perut. Krista mendengarnya, dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah berbohong, Ymir." Krista menahan dirinya dari tertawa. Ymir merasa malu dan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya – dia memang lapar. Dan sedikit terkejut ketika Krista menyebut namanya dibalik gelak tawanya.

"Mau kubelikan _yakisoba_ di kantin?" Krista menawar lagi, memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Ymir cuek. Ia mulai keheranan mengapa Krista begitu baik kepadanya, dan ia agak takut untuk bertanya.

Kemudian Krista berdiri, membungkus bekal makanannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Apakah yang dikatakannya sungguh-sungguh? Membelikan roti _yakisoba_ untuknya? Haruskah ia berterima kasih? Ymir sudah lama tidak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, membuatnya bertanya masih banyak kah orang seperti Krista di luar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Ymir menunggu Krista kembali, menatap lurus ke pintu kelas sambil terus memangku dagunya.

"Kau ingat aku?" Suara _baritone_ laki-laki terdengar di sebelah kanannya. Membuat Ymir tersentak kaget, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sialan! Mau apa kau?!" Kata-katanya membuat beberapa murid di dalam kelas menatapnya bingung, karena jelas Ymir sedang berbicara kepada jendela.  
Laki-laki yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Ymir tertawa pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji memorimu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu," Ucap makhluk itu, bermata tiga. "Jadi, apakah kau masih ingat aku?"  
Ymir tak menjawab, dan terduduk kembali di tempatnya.  
Si Mata Tiga ikut duduk di kursi kosong depannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Si Mata Tiga lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Untuk apa aku mengingat dan menjawab pertanyaan darimu?" Mata Tiga tersinggung melihat sikap Ymir kepadanya.

"Dulu kau begitu ramah," makhluk itu mendekat ke wajah Ymir "Kenapa sekarang begitu kasar?"  
Ymir menjauhkan diri darinya, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menyinggungkan,  
"Hey, jangan dekat-dekat."

"Ymir, ini rotimu!" Krista kembali, menyodorkan _yakisoba_ itu di depan wajahnya.

"Wah... oh- terima kasih." Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya dengan spontan, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa telah berterima kasih dan mengambil roti tersebut.  
Baru Krista beranjak untuk duduk di depannya, Ymir melarang karena ada _Youkai_ yang akan didudukinya

"Hei- JANGAN!"

Krista ikut kaget dan meloncat ngeri "Eh?! Kenapa, Ymir?" Krista melihat-lihat bagian belakang tubuhnya "Ada apa di badanku?" Krista bertanya lagi, wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang dijahili.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa..." Ymir memberi isyarat pada _Youkai_ itu untuk pergi, kemudian ia menghilang. "T-tadi aku melihat serangga di kursi itu, tapi- ternyata bukan, hehehe." Ymir menyangkal dengan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak masuk akal dan tersenyum memaksa.

"Huh, kukira apa..." Kemudian Krista duduk, meneruskan makannya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah membelikanku roti. Kukira kau hanya bergurau. Berapa harganya?" Ymir membalik badan untuk mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan uang.

"Eh, tidak usah! Itu gratis...!" Krista melarang "Makan saja, Ymir. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

"Kau serius?"

Krista hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih lagi." Ymir membuka bungkus roti itu dan melahapnya. Senyum manis terukir lagi di wajah manis Krista, dan itu membuat hati Ymir terasa hangat dan tenang

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aah, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai, ane nerusinnya tengah malem sekalian begadang :v  
Oiya, kalo soal youkai itu terinspirasi dari anime Natsume Yuujinchou, tapi ane ga terlalu tau soal hantuhantu nyaa jadi kalian yg tau lebih banyak review ya, atau PM juga boleh.  
Ane masih newbie jadi mohon bimbingannya ;v  
Ntar di chapter 2 insya Allah ceritanya lebih bagus daripada chapter 1.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Another Lies

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Ymir berjalan keluar kelasnya dan sampai di _lobby._ Di luar masih hujan, dan ia terpaksa harus menunggu sampai hujan reda baru ia bisa jalan ke stasiun dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tak mau membasahi baju seragamnya lagi karena suhu begitu dingin.

Ymir berdiri diam, menatap setiap tetes hujan yang turun ke bumi – terlihat seperti sedang menghitung. Ia beberapa kali merasakan percikan-percikan air menyentuh wajahnya karena berdiri terlalu dekat di depan air hujan.  
 _"Akankah hujan ini berakhir?"_ pikirnya sambil menyeka percikan air hujan di sekitar wajahnya.

Banyak anak sudah dalam perjalanannya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ada yang dijemput orang tua dengan mobil, ada yang memakai jas hujan dan berlari menuju stasiun, ada juga yang hanya menggunakan payung. Beberapa anak pulang bersama teman-temannya dan yang membuatnya paling resah, melihat pasangan-pasangan mesra saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Bukan berarti Ymir cemburu akan hal itu, bukan. Karena ia pun belum pernah merasakan cinta kepada lawan jenisnya semenjak dulu. Dan ia berpikir itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk diperjuangkan. Ymir melipat tangan di dada dan menatap ke bawah, melihat sepatunya – basah. Walaupun sepatunya basah ia merasa nyaman karena sudah tidak memakai kaus kaki.

Di belakangnya Ymir mendengar suara langkah kaki – terburu-buru.

"Hei kau!" Dia menoleh ke sumber suara – seorang laki-laki. Ymir memutar otaknya, berusaha mengenalinya karena laki-laki itu terlihat familier. Dia orang yang meminjam pulpen saat pelajaran pertama.

"Ini, terima kasih. Aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu ketika istirahat, tapi mendadak aku lupa wajahmu dan tidak tahu namamu." Ucap lelaki itu sembari menyerahkan Ymir pulpen miliknya.

"Ya, sekarang adalah waktumu untuk mengingat," Ymir mengambil pulpen dari tangan pemuda itu "namaku Ymir, dan kau?" ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa mengungkapkan identitasnya kepada orang yang baru dikenal – tapi ia berpikir lagi bahwa itu tidak merugikan juga.

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein," Jean menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut "senang berkenalan denganmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm," Ymir mengangguk, memikirkan hal yang sama.  
 _"Nama yang rumit."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jean berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus agar situasi ini tidak terasa canggung "dari tadi kau diam disini, tidak pulang-pulang. Payungmu tertinggal di kelas?"

 _Payung?_

"Payung apa? Aku tidak membawa payung." Ujar Ymir lalu melihat Jean merogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung kecil, model transparan.

"Oh, kukira ini payungmu. Soalnya saat aku piket tadi payung ini ada di kelas. Dan mungkin pemiliknya kelupaan," Jelas Jean sambil meneliti payung itu dari atas ke bawah "apa kau kenal dengan pemiliknya?" Jean bertanya lagi.

Ymir menggeleng, "Coba kau lihat gagang payungnya – siapa tahu ada namanya." Usul Ymir sambil berjalan mendekat tembok dan bersandar dengan santai, melipat lagi tangannya di depan dada.

Jean membuka payung itu, memutar-mutar bagian gagang nya dan tak menemukan apa-apa, kemudian ia menggeleng ke arah Ymir, "Tidak ada nama."

"Ya sudah, kembalikan lagi payung itu ke tempat semula."

Jean tidak menjawab, lalu dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga yang akan menuntunnya ke kelas 11-C.  
 _"Hm,"_ Ymir menatap hujan lagi _"Anak yang aneh."_ Ia menilai.

Tak lama kemudian Ymir mendengar seseorang berjalan – awalnya ia kira itu Jean yang sudah kembali dari kelas. Tapi, mana mungkin ia bisa berjalan secepat itu, padahal kelas 11-C ada di lantai paling atas.

"Oh, sial... Payungku tertinggal di kelas!" Samar-samar terdengar suara yang akrab – Ymir menoleh, matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kemudian berbalik badan, berlari menuju tangga. Ymir tahu itu Krista, dan tidak berniat untuk memanggilnya, karena di jalan menuju kelas mungkin Krista akan bertemu dengan Jean atau kembali ke bawah bersama payungnya.

Ymir kembali fokus menunggu hujan reda – yang sampai sekarang malah semakin deras. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, karena jika terus hujan begini ia takkan bisa pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ymir...!" Namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh, dan terkesiap ketika mengetahui Krista memanggil namanya sambil berlari.

"Ya, ada apa?" Ymir bertanya pada gadis itu yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Tolong, tolong aku, Ymir... payungku tertinggal di kelas," Krista diam sejenak, mengambil nafas untuk berbicara lagi "dan sekarang payung itu hilang! Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Apakah payungmu berwarna transparan?" Ymir balik bertanya sambil memegang kedua pundak Krista yang tampaknya sedang panik.

Krista mengangguk.  
"Itu- itu milik ibuku. Kalau aku tidak mengembalikannya, ia pasti akan marah..." Krista terlihat ketakutan dan membendung air matanya, Ymir menatap mata berwarna biru laut itu – ia tersesat selama beberapa saat.  
"Ymir...! Jangan melamun... apa kau melihatnya?" Krista bertanya sekali lagi, yang kini terlihat sudah ingin menangis.

Ya ampun, sejahat apakah ibunya ketika mengetahui payung itu hilang?

Ymir terkaget, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu cara menenangkan teman yang akan menangis, "Eh..? Krista, jangan menangis," Ymir mengelus pundaknya berusaha memelankan isak tangisnya, "aku melihatnya, tapi-" Ymir membeku sesaat, dan menyadari seharusnya Jean sudah kembali dan menaruh payung itu di tempat semula.

"Tapi apa?" Krista mendongak, kini tangisannya mereda

"Coba kau cari lagi di dalam kelas. Ayo, aku temani." Ymir menarik tangan Krista dan berlari kecil menuju tangga.

"Sudah aku cari seantero kelas, tapi... aku tidak menemukannya." Krista mengikuti di belakangnya, Ymir bertanya-tanya, apakah Jean berubah menjadi maling?

"Tenanglah, mungkin saja ada yang menyembunyikannya di tempat tertentu. Kau tahu, anak-anak memang jahil, terutama laki-laki." Ymir menoleh ke belakang, masih memegang tangan Krista yang pigmen nya sangat berbeda dengannya – membuatnya sedikit _ilfeel._ Tangan Krista berwarna seputih kapas, sedangkan tangan miliknya berwarna coklat dan perbedaannya sangat kontras.

Ymir mempercepat jalannya menuju kelas – dan menemukannya terkunci.

" _Dasar maling, entah ia pergi dengan payung itu, atau menaruh payung di dalam kelas kemudian menguncinya?"_ Ymir membayangkan wajah kuda yang baru saja mengembalikan pulpennya beberapa menit lalu.  
" _Tapi buat apa Jean melakukan hal seperti itu?"_ Ymir berpikir keras, kemudian melirik Krista yang sekarang terlihat stress. _"Kalau dia maling, dia tidak akan mengembalikan pulpenku."_ pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan dibenaknya, " _Dan darimana ia mendapatkan kunci? Bukankah kunci kelas dilarang dibawa oleh anak murid?"_ Tersirat suatu pertanyaan lagi,

"Krista, saat kau kesini, kelasnya tidak terkunci kan?." Ymir bertanya, tapi Krista tidak menjawab; ia hanya mondar-mandir terlihat panik.  
"Krista, tenanglah," Ymir berusaha menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Ibu akan marah jika- jika barangnya me-menghilang karenaku." Krista menggigiti kuku jempolnya, nafasnya tidak beraturan, dan terus berjalan mondar-mandir seperti gosokan.

"Hei!" Ymir menaikkan suaranya, menggenggam kedua bahu Krista dengan keras dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.  
"Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan membantu." Ymir berkata, tapi tidak berjanji.

Krista hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apakah kau tahu seorang murid kelas kita yang bernama..." Ymir memikir sesaat, mengingat nama pemuda berambut aneh itu, "Jean... Jean Krish-, Jean Kirish-" Ymir tidak dapat mengingat nama belakangnya "Ah, sial. Apakah kau mengenal murid laki-laki berambut coklat muda dengan potongan mirip kuda?" Ymir hampir tertawa sendiri karena mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri seseorang dengan sangat tidak spesifik.

"Oh, M-maksudmu Jean Kirschtein?" Krista membalasnya sambil tersenyum kecil karena baru pertama kali ia mendengar orang menyebut Jean 'kuda'

"Ya! Ya itu dia!"

"Ada apa dengan Jean?"

"Dia mengambil payungmu itu saat piket – kemudian membawanya kepadaku ia kira payung itu milikku. Karena aku tidak tahu pemilik aslinya, aku menyuruhnya mengembalikan ke tempat semula, tapi dia malah kabur, kemungkinan membawa payungmu itu." Jelas Ymir dengan cepat dan kronologis.

Wajah Krista berubah menjadi serius lagi "Benarkah?! Aku melihatnya tadi sedang berjalan menuju toilet laki-laki di lantai dasar." Ujarnya semangat, pupil matanya melebar

"Ayo kita kejar!" Ymir menarik pergelangan tangan Krista dengan kencang, dan berlari menuju lantai dasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, mereka memelankan langkahnya, mengobservasi keadaan, karena menuju toilet laki-laki harus melewati koridor – yang akan menggemakan suara langkah kaki mereka dan itu membuat Ymir jengkel; ia tak suka suara bising.

Sepanjang koridor Ymir tetap menggandeng tangan Krista, dan ia masih terus di belakangnya mengikuti arah kemana saja Ymir pergi.

Mereka tetap berjalan dan jalan – hingga beberapa meter jauhnya, Ymir menangkap sosok pemuda itu hendak memasuki toilet. Sepertinya Krista tidak melihat – karena ia hanya diam, tapi Ymir yakin itu adalah Jean – walaupun sekitar koridor gelap akibat cuaca yang buruk dan kurangnya cahaya lampu.

Mau tidak mau mereka harus berlari mengejar Jean, dan Ymir terpaksa harus menahan diri dari suara bising yang ditimbulkan sepatu mereka berdua.

Krista tetap terdiam, tidak bertanya apa-apa, tapi tetap ikut berlari. Ymir tidak menoleh ke belakang, namun telinganya terus mendengar dengusan nafas yang berasal dari Krista dan itu cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa gadis yang ia gandeng tetap mengikutinya.

Kemudian sampailah mereka berdua di depan toilet laki-laki. Krista kini berdiri di sampingnya, "mungkinkah Jean masih ada disini?" ia bertanya pada Ymir – yang sedang membuka pintu toiletnya perlahan-lahan, mengintip.

Ymir tidak terlalu mengindahkan pertanyaan Krista, tapi ia dapat melihat manusia bermata tiga berdiri di pojok kanan toilet, sambil tersenyum lebar. Jantung Ymir terasa hampir lepas – ia melihat persis makhluk itu membawa payung di tangannya. Ymir menarik kepalanya dari sela-sela pintu dengan cepat sampai Krista kebingungan.

"Ymir...? Ada apa?" Krista bertanya sekali lagi, menatap wajah Ymir yang terlihat ketakutan dan sedikit panik. Ymir sudah berkali-kali melihat makhluk menyebalkan ini – tapi kedatangannya selalu mengagetkan, membuat Ymir kesal.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya toilet ini kosong. Err... bagaimana jika kita membeli payung baru?" Ymir membual, dan alasan pertamanya tidak masuk akal – dan tampaknya Krista mengetahuinya.

"Ymir, toilet itu tidak kosong. Kau baru saja melihat seseorang, iya kan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ymir terpojok, dan ia segera berpikir keras untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Oke, iya. Aku berbohong, tapi, Krista," Ymir berhenti sejenak, masih berusaha mengurangi tekanan yang diberikan oleh keduanya – _Youkai_ dan Krista, "kita perempuan, sedangkan ini toilet laki-laki, bukankah tidak sopan jika kita memasukinya?"

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan payungnya?"

"Lupakan payung itu, kita beli saja payung yang mirip." Solusi bisa saja terpecahkan, tapi Krista malah mengeyampingkan cara tersebut.

"Payung seperti itu mahal, dan... uangku pasti tidak cukup."

Ymir mengumpat, mengecek dompet di dalam tas nya dan melihat bahwa hanya tersisa untuknya pulang menggunakan kereta.  
" _Kuda keparat...!"_ Ymir mengutuk dalam hati, mengembalikan dompetnya ke dalam tasnya.  
"Baiklah, Krista, em... begini. Pegang tas ku dulu," Ymir menyusun rencana dalam otaknya, sambil menyerahkan tas sekolahnya kepada Krista "kau tunggu di luar, aku akan masuk ke dalam. Tapi jangan tunggu di depan pintu, berjalanlah agak jauh dan jangan pergi sampai aku kembali, oke? Jaga tas ku baik-baik." sebetulnya Ymir tidak masalah memasuki toilet laki-laki ini yang memang tampaknya kosong – tetapi ia khawatir dengan _Youkai_ di dalamnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut masuk?" Krista bertanya, menghambat arus. Suara gemuruh petir memendam sedikit suaranya.

"Kau jagalah bagian luar, dan beritahu aku jika ada laki-laki yang ingin masuk!" Ymir mendapat alasan cemerlang, membuat Krista mundur

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disana." Krista menunjuk belokan – ke arah _lobby_ di belakangnya yang berjarak tidak cukup jauh, tapi tidak terlalu dekat.

"Bagus, jangan pergi kemana-mana ya," Ymir mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi makhluk Bermata Tiga itu. Ymir tidak terlalu takut, tapi ia yakin _Youkai_ ini mempunyai maksud tertentu dengannya, berhubungan dengan payung tersebut. Ymir menunggu Krista hingga sampai di _spot_ menunggu yang ia maksud. Krista menatapnya dari kejauhan, menaruh kepercayaan terbesar kepadanya.

Kemudian Ymir membuka pintu toilet, melihat sekitar bilik-bilik toiletnya dan memastikan bahwa tempat ini kosong. Hanya ada dia, dan _Youkai_.  
"Hei, kawan," Ymir berjalan, tapi tidak mendekat "berikan payung itu, tolong...?" Ymir berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin – takut _Youkai_ ini akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ambil sendiri." _Youkai_ itu tersenyum mengejek,

"Apakah yang memberi payung itu seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda?" Ymir bertanya – serasa sedang dalam situasi interogasi.

 _Youkai_ menggeleng, "aku melihat pemuda itu menaruhnya di wastafel, kemudian saat ia keluar dari sini, payungnya tak dibawa. Aku mengendusnya dan mencium bau yang tidak asing – yaitu temanmu yang berambut pirang. Jadi aku menarikmu untuk masuk ke dalam sini."

Ymir menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, " _Jean yang aku lihat masuk kesini dari tadi belum keluar! Berarti yang aku lihat tadi bukan Jean."_ Pikirnya.  
"Oh ya?" Ymir mulai menghilangkan prasangka bahwa Jean mencuri payung itu, "tapi, kenapa tidak langsung mengembalikannya kepadaku?"

"Karena gadis itu dari tadi ada di dekatmu, bodoh. Kau sudah dapat melihatku – dan aku tak ingin lagi ada manusia lain yang bisa melihatku."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Dan aku pastikan bahwa Kr- err, temanku itu tidak dapat melihatmu," Ymir hampir keceplosan memberitahu nama Krista kepada _Youkai_ ini. Ia tak mau Krista dihampiri makhluk sepertinya dan membuatnya dilanda bahaya.

"Siapa namanya?" Senyum di wajah _Youkai_ itu berubah menjadi seringai.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau beritahu namanya, dan akan aku berikan payung ini..." ujar _Youkai_ itu mengusik

"Namanya bukan urusanmu," Ymir semakin jengkel dibuatnya "kembalikan payung itu, dan urusan kita selesai," kemudian ia membuka telapak tangannya, menunggu _Youkai_ itu memberikan payung tersebut "hari sudah semakin gelap, orang tuaku akan khawatir."

"Hm, orang tuamu ya?" _Youkai_ itu berjalan-jalan pelan, melempar kecil payung yang dipegangnya – membuat Ymir sedikit heran makhluk gaib juga bisa memegang benda rupanya. "Kitsune bilang bahwa orangtuamu itu bahkan tidak peduli denganmu."

 _Kitsune?_ Ah, tentu saja mereka saling mengenal. Mereka sama-sama _Youkai._

"Hm, tanpa diberitahu Kitsune pun aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa orangtuaku tidak peduli padaku," Ymir sudah terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu, "Ayolah, kawan, kembalikan payung itu, aku hanya ingin pulang. Tidak ada masalah di antara kita, kan?"

"Tapi ada masalah di antara kau dan orangtuamu kan, manusia malang?" _Youkai_ itu tersenyum, matanya yang berjumlah tiga membuatnya seram dipandang.

"Apa pedulimu?! Kembalikan payung itu dan keluar dari sini, dasarjelek!" kesabaran Ymir menghadapi _Youkai_ di depannya ini sudah hampir habis – ia berlari menuju _Youkai_ itu, berusaha meninjunya, tapi tentu saja; menembus.

"Hohoho, lantang sekali dirimu." Suara _Youkai_ itu terdengar di belakangnya – tapi Ymir tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, pengecut!" Ymir berbalik badan, membentak, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Dan sebelum ia dapat bertindak, Ymir merasakan dorongan kuat dari depan tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Suara belakang kepalanya membentur dinding dibarengi dengan punggungnya.  
Badan Ymir terangkat sedikit, kemudian terjatuh. Ia mengelus belakang kepalanya sambil terduduk, wajahnya mengerut kesakitan, dan kini penglihatannya sedikit kabur – terasa pusing. Ymir bisa melihat makhluk bermata tiga itu berjalan menyamping di depannya, kemudian mengumpat sekali lagi. "Hei, bajingan. Ada urusan apa kau dengan payung sialan itu? Apa hanya mencari perhatianku? Jika itu yang kau inginkan, matilah sana di selokan untuk kedua kalinya. Urusi bisnismu sendiri."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan kata-kata kasar?" Si Mata Tiga menoleh ke arah Ymir dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau bukan ibuku." Kata Ymir kemudian berdiri, menjernihkan penglihatannya, melirik payung yang masih dipegang oleh Si Mata Tiga.  
" _Cara tercepat adalah merebutnya_ ," Pikir Ymir sambil menyusun strategi.

"Tentu saja aku bukan," balas Si Mata Tiga. "Kau butuh perhatian," _Youkai_ itu berjalan perlahan, mendekat kepada lawan bicaranya. Ymir melihatnya dengan jijik. Seperti serangga kecil menyebalkan yang harus segera dibunuh. Namun, bagaimana caranya membunuh sesuatu yang sudah mati? Walaupun Ymir bisa melihat _Youkai_ dengan jelas, dia tidak pernah tahu caranya mengusir mereka.  
"Jika kau mau, aku bisa membuat orang tuamu akur kembali." Si Mata Tiga menghasut, diikuti dengan tawa lebar dari Ymir

"Hahaha! Kau bercanda 'kan? Satu hal yang membuat orang tuaku menjadi _sekarang_ ini, adalah kau, bodoh!" Ymir menunjuk-nunjuk kasar di depan wajah Si Mata Tiga; dan ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Si Mata Tiga memasang wajah heran yang tidak pernah Ymir lihat.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Memanfaatkan kelengahannya, Ymir menyambar payung itu dengan cepat – kemudian berlari keluar toilet.

"Manusia sialan...!" teriak _Youkai_ itu. Ymir kabur – secepat yang ia bisa menuju Krista.

"Hoi! Ayo pergi dari sini!" teriak Ymir diikuti dengan Krista yang berdiri. Ymir masih bisa berpikir bahwa ia tidak boleh meneriaki nama Krista di dekat-dekat _Youkai_ itu. Jadi dia hanya memanggilnya 'hoi'

"Ymir? Kenapa buru-buru? Ah!" Ymir dengan cepat mengambil tas nya dari Krista kemudian menariknya dengan kasar, lalu pergi berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dan menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... hah.., ini, Krista... payungmu." Setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah – dan Ymir memastikan tidak ada _Youkai_ yang mengikuti, mereka berhenti berlari dan Ymir menyerahkan payungnya kepada Krista.

Langit masih gelap – tetapi hujan sudah reda.

"Terima.. kasih... Huh, Ymir, aku hampir jantungan," balas Krista, "kenapa... terburu-buru...?" ucapnya terputus-putus karena nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Ymir tidak mejawab sampai nafasnya kembali normal, dan bicara dengan lancar, "aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ada laki-laki yang akan masuk, dan ibuku tadi berbicara di telepon; ia marah-marah karena belum pulang sampai jam sekarang." Ymir membual lagi – tapi itu demi kebaikan mereka bersama.

Krista yang sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawaban Ymir, kemudian menatapnya tajam langsung ke matanya.  
"Kau serius?" Krista bertanya, berusaha meyakinkan diri

Ia semakin tidak nyaman di dekatnya – karena tidak bisa terus berbohong kepada Krista. Mulai besok Ymir mempertimbangkan untuk meninggalkannya saja dan tidak berteman lagi dengan siapa-siapa. "Ya, aku serius. Ayo, kita jalan ke stasiun-" Ymir berhenti ketika ingin berjalan, menoleh kembali ke belakang, "kau juga pulang pakai kereta, kan?"

"Iya, nanti aku turun di stasiun dan ibu akan menjemputku."

"Bagus." Ymir menjawab kemudian mengambil sebotol air minum dari dalam tasnya.  
"Kau mau?" kemudian ia menawarkan sebotol air itu kepada Krista.

"Ah? Oh ya, terima kasih." Krista meneguk beberapa mililiter air itu dari botolnya kemudian mengembalikannya pada Ymir.

"Kau ingin jelaskan kenapa payung itu sangat berharga bagimu?" Ymir membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Nanti kuceritakan di kereta." Krista menjawab, menundukkan kepalanya sambil ikut berjalan di samping Ymir.

Tiba-tiba Krista berhenti, "Ymir, tunggu dulu. Ponsel ku berbunyi." Ymir menurut dan berhenti, melihat Krista mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

"Halo..?" tanya Krista bertanya kepada orang yang meneleponnya.

Ymir menunggu dengan setia, sambil mendengarkan beberapa ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Krista.

"Iya, bu. Maaf, tadi ada tugas tambahan di sekolah." Krista berbohong kepada ibunya; dan Ymir tahu alasannya.  
"Tidak apa, aku juga pulang bersama temanku." Ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah Ymir  
"Temanku perempuan, bu..." Ymir bisa tahu betapa pedulinya ibunya kepada putrinya ini.  
"Kita sudah dekat dengan stasiun. Nanti kalau sudah sampai, aku akan mengirim SMS. Oke, ya, dadah." Kemudian Krista menutup teleponnya

"Kau anak tunggal?" Ymir bertanya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Krista

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Krista mendongak, dan menatap Ymir sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Ymir sedikit terpana

"Err, ya, perilaku ibumu persis seperti ibuku." Ymir memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak terus menatap Krista yang berparas cantik itu.

"Oh, jadi kau anak tunggal juga, ya?"

Ymir mengangguk.

Canggung.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan kesunyian, sampai akhirnya hujan deras menerpa mereka berdua.  
"Ah, hujan lagi..." Krista protes

"Hei, gunakan payungmu." Ymir berusul

Krista membuka payungnya, mengangkat tinggi tangannya agar Ymir juga terlindungi dari air hujan  
"Uhh, kau tinggi sekali.. tanganku akan pegal kalau begini terus." Ucap Krista kesal karena harus mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi jika ingin memayungi Ymir.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang memegangnya," Kemudian Ymir tertawa kecil dan mengambil payung itu dari tangan Krista  
"Nah, kalau begini kita kan sama-sama terpayungi." Kini Krista berjarak sangat rapat dengannya, ketika Krista menengadah, wajah mereka begitu dekat – untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian memalingkan wajah masing-masing, menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Dengan refleks Ymir mendekatkannya dirinya kepada Krista – karena pundaknya masih terkena tetesan hujan. Dan tanpa disadari Krista pun memegang tangan Ymir dan mereka memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya masing-masing.

Jantung Ymir berdetak semakin kencang ketika Krista menggandeng tangannya begitu lembut – membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat dan badannya semakin terasa panas. Sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya selama hidupnya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu ada dimana?" Krista bertanya sambil menengadah, menatap wajahnya. Ymir tak mau menoleh karena wajahnya akan berjarak sangat dekat seperti sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. turunan stasiun terakhir, kemudian jalan lagi sedikit. Dekat kok. Kalau mau lebih dekat, biasanya aku lewat hutan." Ymir berusaha menjawabnya setenang yang ia bisa – karena sekarang ia merasa sangat tegang.

"Hah? Hutan? Kau lewat situ setiap hari? Bukannya menakutkan?" Krista bertanya lagi, terkejut

"Y-ya.. begitulah, tapi... sejak kecil aku tinggal disana, jadi aku sudah akrab dengan..." Ymir menghentikan penjelasannya, jangan sampai ia menyebutkan kata-kata hantu di depan Krista. Karena itu pasti akan membuatnya dianggap 'aneh' atau 'pembual'. Jadi ia mencari terusan yang lain untuk jawabannya "kau tahu kan, yang suka berjaga-jaga di hutan itu. Jadi kau tak perlu takut."

"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu sekali-kali? Tapi, jangan lewat hutan ya," ujar Krista sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Ymir sedikit ragu bagaimana ia menjawabnya, karena jelas ia tak ingin Krista bertemu dengan ayahnya.  
"Ya, boleh-boleh saja sih... tapi mau melakukan apa di rumahku?"

"Hmm... mungkin bermain bulu tangkis atau hal semacam itu," Krista berhenti sejenak  
"Orangtuaku sering bepergian, dan aku ditinggal sendiri dengan pembantuku – jadi aku sering merasa bosan. Dan sepertinya rumah kita dekat..."

"Rumahmu sendiri ada di mana?" Ymir bersikap _natural_ mencairkan suasana

"Turun stasiun terakhir sama sepertimu. Kemudian aku dijemput ibu pakai mobil menuju komplek perumahan Rose," Jelas Krista mempercepat langkahnya sedikit.

"Oh, komplek itu. Iya, aku tahu, dekat juga dengan rumahku." Ymir menoleh ke arah Krista dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut "berarti rumahmu besar, dong?"

Krista menengadah ke atas untuk mengangguk pelan "Yaa, bisa dibilang begitu," dan untuk kesekian kalinya – Ymir merasakan gejolak hebat pada hatinya, membuat perutnya sedikit ngilu.

"Kalau ibumu punya mobil, kenapa kau harus naik kereta?" Ymir bertanya lagi, berusaha agar percakapan ini tidak cepat selesai – ia sungguh menikmatinya, dan perasaan senang yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya kini menetap dalam hati.

"Ibuku tak punya waktu sebanyak itu, ia harus pergi ke kantor di pagi hari..." jelas Krista – kini merapatkan tangannya dengan tangan Ymir, menggenggamnya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya dan sepertinya ia melakukan itu dengan sadar.

Ymir merasakan jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak – tapi ia juga tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya; untuk beberapa alasan itu memberinya kenyamanan. Tangan Ymir bergetar, akan tetapi ia berusaha menahan diri, kemudian menggandeng kembali tangan Krista dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.  
Ymir bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Krista juga merasakan gejolak yang sama di hatinya ketika melakukan hal semacam ini?

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Ymir bertanya pada Krista – tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Karena ia yakin orang tuanya kaya, dan kehidupannya pasti bahagia; tidak seperti dirinya saat ini.

Ymir menunggu respon, tapi Krista tidak menjawab. Genggaman di tangannya mengendur, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk. Tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

" _Ah, sial!"_ Ymir mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Karena ia yakin sudah membuka kenangan Krista yang terburuk  
"Maaf, maaf sudah bertanya. Aku... aku tidak seharusnya mengurus kehidupan orang lain." Ymir menyesal setelah bertanya hal seperti itu. Kini suasana kembali terasa canggung.

"Ya... tidak apa-apa, kok." Krista menjawab, kemudian mendongak ke arah Ymir dan memberinya senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai tiba di stasiun – itu membuat Ymir merasa semakin bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia bertanya hal semacam itu, padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak terjerumus ke kehidupan orang lain ataupun berteman.

Sesampainya di _subway_ , ada atap yang melindungi, jadi Ymir menutup payung itu, memberinya kepada Krista.

Berdua mereka pergi ke loket untuk membeli tiket pulang masing-masing. Kereta mereka akan sampai 45 menit lagi; dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi Ymir.

Mengingat situasinya, Ymir teringat dengan payung milik Krista itu. Ia masih bingung dengan seberapa pentingnya payung tersebut – dan itu pasti menyangkut ke arah orang tuanya, sebab ia masih teringat kata-kata Krista waktu itu bahwa ibunya akan marah jika payung itu hilang. Jadi Ymir mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada Krista ada cerita apa di balik payung karena ia tak ingin membuat Krista sedih.

"Hei, Ymir..." Krista memanggil Ymir yang sedang menyender di dinding, dan sekarang merosot duduk. _Subway_ jam segini terlihat sepi, tidak banyak orang yang menggunakannya. Mereka berdua merasa beruntung, karena jika pulang terlalu malam akan dipenuhi orang-orang kerja.

"Ya, ada apa?" balasnya sambil mengangkat kedua lututnya – mengingatnya masih menggunakan celana pendek di balik roknya, Ymir bisa duduk sesukanya.

Krista ikut terduduk di sampingnya, posisinya merapatkan kedua kaki – terlihat anggun layaknya perempuan pada umumnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah.. hanya saja ayahku sekarang sedang sakit, dan aku memilih untuk tidak membahasnya." Ujar Krista sambil mendekatkan duduknya di samping Ymir

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, dan... semoga ayahmu lekas sembuh." Ymir menoleh ke arah Krista yang sekarang hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Iya, terima kasih," jawabnya singkat, kemudian mengambil ponselnya.  
"Oh, tidak.. sudah jam 5 sore." Kata Krista, suaranya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Tapi Ymir menangkap jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Tak apa, Krista. Sebentar lagi keretanya juga datang." Ymir berusaha menenangkan kawannya

"Semua gara-gara aku... kalau aku tidak meninggalkan payung itu, pasti kita sudah pulang dari tadi..." Krista menyalahkan diri sendiri

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu. Semua ini akibat Jean, tahu."

"Ahaha, iya.. si wajah kuda." Krista terkikik, suara tawanya sungguh manis. Ymir sangat menyukainya dan ingin mendengarnya tertawa lebih sering.  
"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa di toilet itu lama sekali?"

Ymir segera mengarang-ngarang cerita di dalam otaknya – karena jelas ia tidak bisa menjelaskan cerita aslinya. "Ehm... itu, jadi saat aku masuk tadi, ternyata ada Jean di salah satu bilik toiletnya," ujarnya sambil memasang muka polos, berusaha membuat Krista yakin.

Krista merasa sedikit terhibur dengan ceritanya, kemudian ia tertawa, "teruskan..."

Ymir merasa bahagia di dekatnya dan mendengar suara tawa dari Krista sungguh membuat hatinya hangat, "setelah aku menjelaskan apa maksudku datang ke toilet laki-laki, dia bilang payungnya itu ada di tas, dan tas itu ia taruh jauh-jauh dari WC tempat dia duduk," lanjut Ymir sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya, "lalu aku disuruh menunggu sampai dia selesai..."

Krista tertawa lagi.

"Yang membuatku menunggu lama itu karena Jean sedang sembelit, dan lampu toilet berkedip-kedip horor," Ymir mengarang cerita dengan baik, dan sepertinya Krista terlihat menikmatinya

"Jadi dia takut sendirian, lalu menyuruhmu menunggu di dalam toilet?" Krista melanjutkan ceritanya, Ymir hanya mengangguk.  
"Ahahaha...! Ternyata Jean itu penakut..."  
Krista tertawa sekali lagi. Ymir tidak ikut tertawa, ia hanya tersenyum karena baru pertama kali ini dia membuat orang lain bahagia dan itu membuatnya ikut bahagia.

Di sisi lain ia menyesal telah berbohong. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Tak lama kemudian kereta berhenti di depan mereka dan pintunya terbuka lebar; membiarkan penumpang masuk.

"Hei, kereta nya sudah datang." Ymir bangun dari duduknya, dan menjulurkan tangan, membantu Krista bangun. Dengan cepat Krista menyambar tangannya, kemudian ikut bangun.

Setelah mereka bangun, Krista tidak melepaskan tangannya, kemudian tersenyum lebar kepada Ymir, "kalau tidak ada kau, payung itu tidak akan kembali hari ini, terima kasih, Ymir..."  
Krista lagi-lagi menggenggam erat tangan Ymir, dan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Y-ya... sama-sama." Jawabnya pelan dan berjalan menuju kereta bersama-sama.

Setelah mereka masuk, kereta terlihat sepi. Ada beberapa orang tertidur, ada juga yang masih okus dengan ponsel genggamnya. Mereka berdua langsung menuju kursi yang sejajarannya masih kosong.

"Ymir, aku mengantuk," ujar Krista begitu mereka duduk bersampingan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Jawab Ymir

Kemudian Krista menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas pahanya, dan menaikkan kedua kakinya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan jaket oranye itu dan ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya sehingga terasa hangat.

Waktu telah berlalu, dan Ymir melirik ke arah Krista yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kepalanya bergerak; dan sampai di bahu kiri Ymir. Ingin ia protes – tetapi yang disampingnya adalah Krista, ia tidak merasa keberatan.

Kesunyian di dalam kereta terus berlanjut – seiring Ymir merasakan Krista bergerak dari bahunya, dan membuat pahanya menjadi bantalan kepalanya.  
Namun apapun yang Krista lakukan, itu membuatnya semakin nyaman; entah mengapa. Ymir menatap wajah Krista, ditutupi rambut pirangnya yang panjang terurai. Tangan Ymir bergerak dengan sendirinya, merapihkan rambutnya yang terlihat begitu indah lalu menaruh helainya di belakang telinga. Dan kini ia bisa menatap wajah tidurnya dengan jelas.

Berlama-lama Ymir menatap wajah Krista, yang masih tertidur pulas; memeluk tas sekolahnya.

Melihat Krista tidur, perlahan Ymir merasa ikut mengantuk, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap bangun dan berwaspada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Krista, kita sudah sampai," Ymir berhasil menjaga matanya tetap terbuka hingga pemberhentian akhir, "beritahu ibumu kalau kau sudah disini." Ucap Ymir sambil menggoyangkan pelan bahu Krista

"Ah, m-maaf, Ymir... aku terlalu pulas tertidur, hehehe..." Krista terbangun cepat dari tidurnya dan tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menggunakan paha Ymir untuk menjadi bantal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ymir melontarkan senyuman lembut dibibirnya, kemudian merangkul Krista keluar dari kereta.

Krista berjalan menuju jalan keluar _subway_ sambil mengecek ponsel genggamnya, "oh, ibuku ternyata sudah dekat, baru ingin kukirim SMS," Ujarnya kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ibuku sudah menunggu juga di rumah," ucap Ymir seraya melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Krista, "sampai ketemu besok!" Ymir melambaikan tangannya

"Iya, _bye-bye_!" Balas Krista, melambaikan tangannya juga.

Ketika Ymir berjalan menjauhi Krista, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat mobil sedan berwarna abu-abu berhenti di depannya; kemudian Krista masuk. Itu pasti ibunya, ia yakin.  
Mobil sedan itu berjalan melewatinya, dan Ymir memilih rute tercepat menuju rumahnya yakni melewati hutan.

Dia berjalan cepat di hutan, mencegah dirinya diserang air hujan dari atas lagi. Seperti biasanya; ia melihat beberapa _Youkai_ di dalam hutan tersebut, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menghiraukannya, begitu juga Ymir.

"Gadis itu cantik juga," ujar seekor rubah tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut berjalan di sampingnya

"Kitsune," Ymir menoleh ke bawah; kemudian lurus ke depan lagi "apa kau memata-mataiku selama ini?"

"Apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu?" Kitsune menjawab, mempercepat langkahnya karena Ymir semakin jauh jaraknya

"Selama kau tidak mengikutiku saat ke kamar mandi," balas Ymir sambil sedikit tersenyum geli "ya, aku tidak masalah."

"Ha, banyak _Youkai_ yang mungkin akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi aku tak mungkin akan melakukannya – setiap orang punya privasi, aku menghormatinya."

"Kau _Youkai_ terbaik yang pernah aku temui," Ymir mengakui kekaguman _Youkai_ ini yang bersikap lebih baik daripada manusia-manusia lain yang ia temui, "ada yang berbeda darimu." Kata Ymir ketika menoleh lagi ke bawah, melihat Kitsune.

"Ya, ekorku bertambah satu." Kitsune menjawab kemudian menoleh ke belakang, melirik ekornya sendiri sambil masih berjalan di samping Ymir

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Semakin banyak ekorku, maka aku semakin tua dan bijaksana." Kitsune menjawab singkat dan jelas

"Oh," Ucap Ymir sambil melihat pohon-pohon tinggi di sekitarnya, "jika begitu, bisakah kau berhenti berteman dengan makhluk bermata tiga yang menyebalkan itu? Menurutku orang bijaksana tidak akan berteman dengannya." Ymir melanjutkan sambil menyindir Si Mata Tiga yang sering ia temui di sekolah.

"Maksudmu Yuuji?" Kitsune membalas cepat. Ymir kemudian menoleh ke arahnya

"Siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli," balasnya acuh tak acuh

"Aku tidak berteman dengannya,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan kehidupanku kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu," Kitsune menyela "mungkin ia hanya menggunakan namaku untuk pengalihan. Kau tahu kan, _Youkai_ bisa muncul dimana saja tanpa sepengetahuan manusia. Mungkin selama ini ia menonton kehidupanmu." Jelasnya kepada Ymir

"Terserahlah," jawab Ymir singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Ymir. Ia tak menyuruh Kitsune pergi, toh kedua orang tuanya juga tidak akan melihatnya.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pulang." Kata Ymir sambil membuka pintu depan rumah, dan Kitsune ikut memasuki ruangan. Ymir tidak keberatan akan hal itu, Kitsune tidak akan macam-macam di dalam rumahnya. Palingan hanya meminjam kasur Ymir untuk tidur.

"Selamat datang, sayangku," ucap ibunya kemudian menghampiri Ymir dan mengecup keningnya, memberinya kasih sayang yang tak kunjung habis. "Ibu baru saja selesai masak,"

"Aku bisa menciumnya," balas Ymir sambil menghirup aroma masakan dari dapur

"Kenapa kamu pulang sore sekali? Ibu baru mau menelepon, tapi kamu sudah datang duluan," tanya ibunya sembari melepas celemek dan menggantungnya di suatu tempat

"Ya, ehm... tadi ada urusan sedikit dengan temanku," Ymir menjawab singkat

"Teman barumu?" ibunya bertanya lagi

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apakah dia tampan?" Tanya ibunya dengan tatapan menggoda

"Bu, dia perempuan." Jawab Ymir memelas

"Oh," Ibunya tertawa kecil, "maafkan ibu,"

Ymir melihat-lihat sekitar rumah, tidak menemukan ayahnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu peduli, ia senang ketika ayahnya tidak di rumah, jika tidak akan kembali ke rumah sekalipun ia tetap senang.

"Ayo cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Kau pasti lapar." Kemudian ibunya berjalan menuju dapur, hendak menyajikan makanan di atas meja makan untuk disantap bersama.

Ymir hanya menurut, kemudian menuju kamar mandi dan merileks kan badannya di bawah air dingin yang mengucur. Tubuhnya yang tenang membantunya berpikir, lalu tersirat pikrian tentang Krista di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak pernah melupakan mata biru lautnya, sehingga jika menatapnya terus seolah-olah ia akan tenggelam dalam mata itu.

Seusai membersihkan badannya, Ymir disajikan santapan makanan yang beraneka ragam. Walaupun ia hidup di keluarga sederhana, masakan ibunya selalu membuat mulutnya berair.

Sang ibu tersenyum manis kepada putrinya, mempersilahkan Ymir duduk di depan makanannya. Ibunya terlihat senang, meskipun banyak beban dunia yang telah ditanggungnya hingga sekarang ini. Ymir melihat sekilas luka gores di pelipis kanannya dan ia cukup yakin itu adalah goresan beling. Akan tetapi ia tidak mau merusak suasana dengan bertanya apa-yang-ayah-lakukan itu mungkin akan membuatnya semakin suram. Karena terlihat dari wajah ibunya, ia sedang tidak mau mengungkit masalah tersebut.

Ymir kemudian berdoa, bersyukur karena masih bisa menyantap makanan seenak ini. Ia lalu memuji masakan ibunya – tentu saja – dan ibunya membalas pujian Ymir dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum tulus – dan itu membuat Ymir sedikit heran.

" _Apakah ibu merasa senang dengan kehidupan yang kita jalani? Walaupun ayah tidak peduli dengan kami berdua, kurasa ibu tidak terlalu keberatan, ia terlalu baik hati dan memaafkan semua kesalahan ayah."_ Pikirnya sambil menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyah perlahan.

Tentu saja itu pembicaraan yang tidak pantas dibicarakan ketika sedang makan dengan suasana tentram, satu hal yang membuat kehidupan mereka merana adalah ayah.  
Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa ayah, buktinya sampai sekarang mereka masih bisa menyantap makanan karena ibunya tetap bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko.

Ymir sangat ingin membantu ibunya bekerja, tapi ia selalu bilang "kau masih muda, jangan tinggalkan tugasmu sebagai pelajar. Menjadi pelajar SMA itu sudah cukup sibuk, ibu tak mau membuatmu tertekan. Nikmati sajalah masa-masa remajamu." Membuat Ymir sedikit jengkel, karena mau bagaimanapun juga ia harus segera menggali potensi diri dan mencari pekerjaan. Karena tak selamanya ibu akan mendampinginya di setiap kehidupan.

Selesai makan, ia membantu ibunya mencuci piring kotor kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kosong, ditemani Kitsune di sampingnya

"Bagaimana, apa kau percaya padaku?" Kitsune angkat suara

"Tentang apa?" Ymir balik bertanya sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangan di bawah kepalanya

"Tentang ibumu dipukul oleh ayahmu,"

"Oh, itu," balas Ymir sambil memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan kesunyian selama beberapa saat "aku biasanya tidak mempercayai perkataan _Youkai_ , tapi setelah kulihat luka di pelipis kanan ibu membuatku sedikit yakin kalau kau berkata jujur."

"Sedikit? Berarti kau tidak sepenuhnya yakin padaku?" ujar Kitsune tersinggung

"Ya, seperti itulah," Balas Ymir yang hanya membuat Kitsune semakin tersinggung

"Kau tahu hukumanku jika aku berbohong?" Kitsune bertanya sambil beranjak turun dari kasur Ymir dan menuju meja belajar yang terletak di samping kasur

"Apa?"

"Mati."

"Bukannya kau sudah mati?"

"Ya, tapi di kehidupan sebelumnya aku dibunuh karena berbohong. Maka dari itu aku bersumpah menjadi bijaksana dan tidak pernah berbohong lagi."

"Kejam sekali. Siapa yang membunuhmu?" Ymir membuka matanya kemudian melirik Kitsune yang sedang duduk di atas meja

"Tidak bisa kukatakan," Kitsune membalas singkat  
"Kau juga seharusnya berhenti berbohong kepada temanmu itu. Aku takut hal serupa akan tertimpa padamu." Ujar Kitsune mengungkit-ungkit Krista.

"Ha," Ymir sedikit terkejut karena rupanya selama ini Kitsune mengawasi setiap perbuatannya, "kau mata-mata yang baik," pujinya sarkastik "tapi aku masih penasaran tentang payung miliknya itu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Payung transparan itu ya?" Kitsune turun dari meja, mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia dan duduk di kursi meja belajar "yang kutahu itu milik ibunya, dan ibunya sudah meninggal," jelas Kitsune polos

"Hah? Ibunya sudah meninggal?" Ymir terkejut mengenai informasi nya. Dia hampir membuat prasangka bahwa Kitsune berbohong, tapi soal Kitsune bilang ia bersumpah tidak akan berbohong lagi membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

"Iya, aku kenal dengan ibunya. Aku bisa memanggil ibunya kesini, kalau kau mau. Tapi dia jarang bergaul dengan manusia."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan." Ymir mengibaskan tangannya  
"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ayahnya?"

Kitsune menggeleng, kemudian menjawab, "Terakhir kali kudengar ia sedang sakit. Tapi tidak tahu sekarang sudah sembuh atau belum. Tanyakan saja langsung kepada temanmu itu."

"Tidak, itu tidak sopan. Aku baru saja mengenalnya."  
" _Lalu siapa yang menjemput Krista di stasiun? Ibu tiri kah?"_ pikir Ymir " _Tapi Krista bilang ibunya akan marah jika payung itu hilang. Ibu yang mana?"_ Ymir membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di dalam otaknya.

Kemudian Ymir melirik jam dindingnya, sudah pukul 7.

"Hei, Kitsune. Aku harus belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Kau mau pergi atau tidak?" ucap Ymir beranjak duduk dari tidurnya.

"Bolehkah aku tetap disini? Aku sedang tidak mau terkena udara dingin di hutan." Kitsune membalas kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Asalkan jangan menggangguku, kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau."

Kitsune mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sudah memberinya tempat untuk berlindung dari dinginnya udara luar. Kemudian Kitsune mengubah dirinya lagi menjadi rubah dan membuat _spot_ untuk tidur di kasur Ymir dengan damai.

Ymir hampir tertawa karena mengingat dirinya sudah berteman dengan _Youkai_ ini selama bertahun-tahun. Kitsune sangat baik, awalnya Ymir kira ia hanya seekor rubah putih biasa dengan mata unik. Namun pikirannya berubah ketika melihat ekor rubah ini bertambah satu menjadi dua dan dirinya yang mulai berbicara seperti manusia.

Lalu Ymir mengambil buku pelajarannya, menaruhnya di meja belajar dan berusaha untuk konsentrasi. Namun pikirannya tetap dialihkan oleh masalah keluarga Krista. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan Ymir menunggu jawabannya.

Kemudian ia membuka buku pelajarannya, siap membaca dan menulis; sampai terdengar suara pintu depan rumah terbuka dan laki-laki mabuk menyanyikan syair lagu yang tidak jelas.

Ymir sudah muak dengan semua ini, ayahnya harus segera ia usir.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haaaahh... udahan deh, author dah capek :v  
Hehe, semoga kalian suka yaa  
Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, adios!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Unusual Day

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ymir bisa mendengar ada pertengkaran lagi di ruang tamu. Ibunya tengah memarahi ayahnya yang kembali ke rumah dengan kondisi mabuk berat. Ymir takut ibunya akan dipukuli lagi, jadi ia berhenti dengan perkejaan sekolahnya dan berlari keluar menuju mereka berdua.

"Ayah! Keluar dari sini!" Dengan lancang Ymir membentak ayahnya, menunjuk jarinya keluar rumah dengan kasar sambil melotot marah.

"Ymir, hentikan." Ibunya memohon kepada Ymir sambil memegang tangannya lembut. Ymir mengelak, bersikap seperti yang paling tua di rumah ini.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang menghentikan ibu. Hentikan, bu. Jangan maafkan ayah lagi!" Ymir menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan heran tercampur amarah. Ibunya hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Ayah, aku serius. Jika kau tidak keluar dari sini, aku akan-"

"Akan apa, hah? Kau tidak akan berani memukul ayahmu sendiri!" Ayahnya menantang, dengan tatapan mabuk, Ymir menganggapnya tatapan orang mati.

"Aku berani saja." Ymir menyiapkan kepalan tinju nya di sebelah kanan.

"Coba saja... heheheh." Sengiran aneh terlukis di wajah ayahnya, membuat Ymir semakin geram, kemudian mengayunkan tangan kanannya dan meninju ayahnya sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Astaga, Ymir! Hentikan!" Ibunya terduduk, menghampiri suaminya yang tumbang akibat tonjokan putrinya sendiri. Botol bir yang dipegang ayah Ymir kini mengeluarkan cairan haram, mengalir di atas lantai, membasahi dengan seluruh dosanya.

"Baiklah, terserah ibu saja." Ymir mengambil botol bir dari tangan ayahnya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, dan membuangnya ke tong sampah dekat dengan kamarnya. Kemudian ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya lagi. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa di luar tadi?" Kitsune terbangun dari tidurnya, bertanya pada Ymir

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Tidurlah kembali, aku juga mengantuk." Ymir menutup buku-buku pelajarannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk." Kitsune beralasan

"Terserahlah," Ymir mengabaikan perkataan Kitsune dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Oh ya, Ymir. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakanlah secepatnya." Balas Ymir sambil masih memejamkan matanya, tapi telinganya terpasang tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengunjungi kelasmu sepulang sekolah seperti tadi."

Ymir mulai tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan ini, kemudian mendongak ke arah Kitsune.  
"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sengaja menguncinya agar kau tidak masuk. Banyak _Youkai_ jahat yang menetap di kelasmu." Kitsune lagi-lagi berkata hal-hal yang sulit dipercaya

"Oh, beruntungnya diriku," Ymir kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Kitsune." Ymir membalasnya sambil setengah mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ymir terbangun dengan suara gemuruh hujan mengusik telinganya, dan harus menggerutu sekali lagi bahwa sekarang mulai memasuki musim dingin, sebentar lagi pasti turun salju. Ia bangun terduduk, melirik sekitar. Ia tidak menemukan Kitsune di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya Kitsune sudah pergi.

Lalu Ymir berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kaki lemas, bersiap menjalani hari ini yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Selesai berpakaian seragam sekolah, ia menyiapkan jas hujan untuknya pergi ke sekolah, karena Ymir tak mau membasahi bajunya lagi. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju meja makan. Hanya terpampang roti selai coklat di atas piring, tapi di kursi meja makan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, mendorongnya untuk melihat keadaan ibunya,

Ibu masih tertidur nyenyak, tidak ada tanda-tanda ayahnya berada di rumah ini. Itu bagus, membuatnya merasa aman.

Ymir berjalan mendekati ibunya, terlihat kelelahan.

"Ibu, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu ya," Ucap Ymir lirih kemudian mengecup kening ibunya sebelum berjalan keluar rumah, menuju sekolah.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju _subway,_ ia tetap berjalan tenang meskipun tetesan air hujan menerpanya pagi ini. Akan tetapi itu tidak masalah karena ada kain _waterproof_ yang melindungi dirinya dari air hujan.

Sesampainya di _subway_ , Ymir melihat dengan jelas ada gadis pirang sedang menunggu kereta. Sangat mudah untuk menemukannya karena hanya dia yang berambut pirang di antara banyak orang. Hari ini stasiun terlihat cukup ramai dibandingkan kemarin, orang-orang sudah bersiap menempuh cuaca yang terbilang cukup buruk ini.

Ymir tidak berniat memanggil Krista. Ia hanya menjaga jarak darinya, berusaha agar Krista tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.  
" _Mungkin lebih baik jika aku menjauh darinya. Aku tidak bisa berteman dengannya."_

Namun tetap saja, sekeras apapun Ymir berusaha menjauh dari Krista, hatinya tidak pernah tenang jika membiarkan Krista berada sendiri di transportasi umum seperti ini. Sekarang Ymir hanya terduduk, jauh dari Krista. Berusaha mengunci pandangannya ke arah Krista walaupun penglihatannya terhalang orang-orang yang sedang berdiri sepanjang kereta. Ymir hanya ingin melindungi nya. Tapi tidak, tidak bisa. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa, Ymir tetap mencamkan hal itu, tak peduli seberapa sakit pemikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga di stasiun tempat ia turun. Ymir memakai kembali jas hujannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Krista lagi. Berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Bajunya basah, tidak membawa payung, tidak membawa jaket. Persis seperti dirinya kemarin.

" _Ah, sialan."_ Ymir mengumpat karena dilanda perasaan dilema nya. Ia mau tidak mau harus membantu Krista. Tapi semakin bimbang karena keinginannya yang tidak mau terus dekat dengannya.  
Ymir melihat Krista memeluk badannya sendiri, kedinginan. Ymir menggerutu sekali lagi dan kemudian menghampiri Krista yang sedang berjuang hebat menempuh hujan yang kejam ini. Walaupun hujannya tidak terlalu deras, suhu nya cukup dingin untuk manusia manapun. Dan berharap mempunyai rambut setebal beruang kutub.

Akhirnya Ymir berjalan cepat mendekat Krista. Kemudian menyapanya, berusaha terlihat polos.

"Hey, Krista-" Ymir hendak menepuk pundaknya, namun setelah namanya dipanggil, Krista mendongak dan langsung memeluk tangan Ymir yang sedang tersembunyi dibalik jas hujannya yang lebar – tanpa bagian lengan.

"Ymir... Aku... aku kedinginan..." Ymir bisa merasakan getaran hebat dari tubuh Krista. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Krista langsung refleks memeluk tangannya seerat anak kecil yang ketakutan seperti sehabis melihat hantu.

"Iya. Aku tahu." Ymir mengangkat lengannya, memberi ruang di sampingnya agar Krista bisa berteduh dibalik jas hujannya. Jas hujan itu cukup lebar untuk membungkus mereka berdua. Tanpa menjawab, Krista langsung menunduk di bawah jas hujan Ymir – dan kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

" _Eh, badannya dingin sekali."_ Ymir tahu baju sekolahnya akan ikut basah jika Krista terus memeluknya seperti ini, tapi Ymir tidak bisa menolak, ia merasa iba, jadi ia ikut merangkul Krista dengan tangannya yang masih di balik kain jas hujan dan memeluknya semakin erat.  
"Kenapa... kau tidak bawa payungmu?"

Kemudian Krista membuka kain yang menutupi kepalanya, sedikit, agar dapat menatap wajah Ymir, "Aku.. takut payung itu tertinggal lagi, hehe..." Krista tertawa kecil kemudian menutup wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah aku belikan payung untukmu."  
Ymir terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri, sejujurnya ia tidak sadar telah mengatakan hal semacam itu, namun waktu tak dapay diputar kembali. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa uangnya cukup untuk membeli payung, dan mesti berpikir dua kali.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Ymir...!" Krista memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat, Ymir dapat merasakan perut hangatnya yang dicampur dengan seragamnya yang dingin karena basah.

Ymir hanya diam sambil terus berjalan ke depan, tetap merangkul Krista. Krista tidak melepaskan pelukan dari pinggangnya, ia malah justru merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu. Sampai Ymir mendengar Krista bersenandung pelan di balik jas hujannya.

"Oh ya, aku tidak sabar menunggu salju turun... aku sangat suka salju, bagaimana denganmu Ymir?" Krista bertanya ramah sambil membuka sedikit penutup kepalanya. Hujan sudah hanya gerimis, tapi angin dingin masih saja berhembus.

"Biasa saja, sepertinya aku lebih suka hujan." Jawab Ymir datar

"Oh, kau tidak suka bermain di luar ya? Kalau salju turun, kita berdua bisa bermain lempar salju."

"Lempar salju? Bukannya itu sakit? Lebih baik bermain saja di bawah hujan."

"Awalnya mungkin terasa sakit, tapi nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya."

Ymir tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, karena sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak bermain dengan salju di luar rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Ymir membuka jas hujannya kemudian Krista berterima kasih karena sudah menolongnya dari hujan. Ymir hanya tersenyum sekilas, melihat keadaan sekitar sekolah tampak sedikit sepi.

Ymir berdiri diam di dinding lorong _lobby_ sekolah, tidak hendak menuju kelasnya. Setelah melihat jam dinding, ia yakin datang ke sekolah tidak terlambat. Dan Krista masih saja terus menemaninnya.  
Ymir masih tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Krista terus di dekat-dekatnya. Apakah ia tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali?

" _Gadis cantik dan kaya seperti dia mana mungkin hanya berteman denganku?_ " Ymir berpikir sedikit negatif, namun kenyataannya mungkin benar. Sepertinya Krista tidak mempunyai teman, sama seperti dirinya.

Ymir melihat-lihat sekitar, hingga beberapa tempelan kertas di mading menarik perhatiannya. Disitu banyak pengumuman-pengumuman yang tampaknya sudah kadaluarsa, dan Ymir bisa tahu bahwa yang mengurus mading tidak serius. Di tengah-tengah pemberitahuan yang tidak terlalu berguna itu, ia melihat foto seorang pemuda dengan rambut gelap dan wajah tirus. Ymir berjalan mendekati mading tersebut dan menatap tajam foto pemuda itu. Tertulis di atasnya:

 **IN MEMORY OF**

 **BERTHOLDT HOOVER**

 **YOU WERE ALWAYS IN OUR HEARTS.**

Dan ada banyak pesan tulisan diselingkar foto itu. Beberapa pesan berduka, dan foto-foto lain pemuda itu dengan wajah bahagianya. Ymir mengerti bahwa pemuda yang difoto ini telah meninggal dunia, dan banyak orang mengenang jiwanya disini. Krista berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, menatap wajah Ymir yang masih nanar di depan foto tersebut.

"Ymir... ada apa?" Krista bertanya lirih.

"Apa kau kenal dia?" Tanya Ymir sambil menunjuk foto pemuda yang terpajang di mading tersebut.

Krista menggeleng pelan, namun tetap menjawab "Sepertinya dia dulu murid sekolah ini... kasihan, ya. Aku mendengar ia meninggal karena kecelakaan bus. Jika tidak, pasti ia sudah kuliah dan menggapai cita-citanya."

Ymir terkejut mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. Sangat miris rasanya jika meninggal bahkan sebelum tamat sekolah. Akan tetapi ada satu pemikiran lagi yang terlintas di benaknya. Ymir yakin pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat. Wajahnya begitu familier, Ymir berusaha mengingat, tapi dia sendiri heran mengapa tidak bisa.

Ia tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang kematian Bertholdt Hoover, menurutnya ia telah meninggal cukup lama, sehingga kebanyakan orang mungkin sudah mengabaikannya dan foto ini bermaksud untuk membuat seisi sekolah terus mengenang, mengabadikannya serta mengetahui bahwa ada salah satu siswa dari sekolah ini yang telah meninggal dunia.

"Ymir, ayo. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Krista menarik lengannya dengan lembut. Ymir bahkan tidak mendengar belnya, ia terlalu larut di dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran sekolah, Ymir hanya menangkap sedikit ilmu yang dilontarkan dari mulut para guru. Lagi-lagi ia terganggu oleh pemandangan membosankan di luar jendela. Hujan tidak lagi turun, tapi langit masih agak gelap.  
Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, Ymir tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang bangkunya, dan Krista tidak ada disana.

"Mencariku?" Tiba-tiba Krista sudah berada di depan meja Ymir, dan dia tidak terlalu bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.  
Untuk beberapa saat, Ymir baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang mencarinya. Mencari Krista di pandangannya.

 _Kenapa aku peduli dengannya?_

"Ini untukmu, kau tidak bawa makan siang lagi, kan?" ditangannya, terpampang jelas roti isi yang menggiurkan. Ymir menunggu sampai Sasha datang ke dalam kelasnya dan merebutnya. Tapi tidak.  
"Jangan bilang tidak lapar, kau pasti lapar." Krista memaksa, Ymir mengambil roti isi itu dari tangannya.

"Kenapa... kau melakukan ini?" Ymir bertanya heran, menggigit kecil roti isi itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan

"Karena kau bertubuh tinggi." Krista menjawab, Ymir membalas dengan menaikkan satu alis ke atas, terlihat bingung.

"Apa hubungannya dengan tinggi badanku?" Ymir bertanya lagi seiring Krista membuka kotak makannya. Penghuni bangku di depan Ymir keluar kelas lagi, dan Krista langsung duduk di kursi kosong itu tanpa izin.

"Yah, kau harus makan banyak biar gemuk. Sehingga suatu saat nanti aku bisa lebih tinggi darimu."

Ymir tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya sedikit konyol. Di dalam roti isi yang ia makan terdapat keju, menambahkan kalsium di dalam tubuhnya yang berarti bisa membantunya tambah tinggi.

Mereka menyantap makanannya masing-masing, diselimuti keheningan kelas. Telinganya bisa menangkap goresan lembut pulpen dan pensil yang ditimbulkan dari beberapa murid yang sedang menulis – atau menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas. Detak jam dinding hampir bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang tenang, sosok Krista di depannya mendamaikan hati.

Ymir menonton Krista dengan canggung yang sedang memakan makan siangnya yang terlihat enak dengan sumpit. Ymir mulai mempertimbangkan agar membawa makan siangnya sendiri di kemudian hari, sehingga Krista tidak lagi harus memberinya makanan seperti kucing tersesat.

Beberapa menit ia menonton sambil mengunyah roti isinya, Krista terbatuk – memecah keheningan. Ia tersedak, dan sulit berbicara. Ymir ikut terkejut dan buru-buru mengeluarkan air minum dari dalam tasnya dan memberinya kepada Krista. Setelah Krista selesai meneguk air, Ymir menasehatinya untuk makan perlahan agar tidak lagi tersedak, bersikap bagaikan ibu. Krista hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Kemudian Ymir merasakan hal itu lagi; seperti ada serangga di dalam perutnya sedang berterbangan. Mengapa setiap kali Krista tersenyum, Ymir merasakan perutnya dilanda sesuatu? Seolah-olah senyuman tersebut dimantrai oleh suatu hal.

Jika orang lain melihat senyumannya, akankah mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti Ymir?

Ymir tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam itu sebelumnya, dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa begitu peduli kepada Krista. Dia tidak pernah terlalu peduli kepada orang lain selain ibunya. Perasaan ini adalah hal yang baru bagi Ymir, dan ia sangat penasaran untuk menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Ymir merasa lega, karena ia tidak lagi berurusan dengan _Youkai_ di dalam sekolahnya. Dan bila pun ada, dia ingin masalahnya diselesaikan di rumahnya, atau di tempat lain, dimana ia bisa sejauh mungkin dengan Krista. Karena keberadaannya bisa membuat situasi memburuk, dan Ymir tidak ingin Krista mengetahui kemampuannya dapat melihat makhluk gaib. Beberapa orang mungkin mengetahui rahasianya, dan itu tidak berakhir baik.

" _Masa-masa menyebalkan,"_ ia menyebutnya, dan berjanji tidak akan lagi bergaul dengan orang-orang di luar sana karena hanya membuatnya lebih membenci dirinya sendiri. Ymir tidak mau ini terjadi, terkadang ia hanya berharap tidak hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Ymir tidak ingin diberikan kemampuan aneh semacam ini, bertahun-tahun ia mencari manfaat dari mata ini, tapi tetap saja terasa begitu tidak berguna.

Luka-luka dari masa lalu tengah menghantui dirinya sekarang – yang sedang terduduk sendirian di salah satu bilik toilet perempuan. Menurutnya itu tempat yang bagus untuk menjauh dari Krista untuk beberapa saat, dan setengah berharap bahwa Krista tidak akan mencarinya untuk pulang bersama lagi seperti kemarin.

Ya, setengah berharap.

 _Setengah_ , menandakan bahwa jauh di dalam benak Ymir, ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Melepas rindu yang bahkan beberapa menit lalu sudah terobati. Menatap mata biru laut seindah samudra itu, melihatnya tidur dipangkuannya dengan nyaman, dan menyaksikan senyuman yang memberinya sensasi seperti sedang disihir.

Ymir meremas rambut cokelatnya, terhantui oleh pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Masa lalu, Krista, dan kedua orang tuanya.

 **~Flashback~**

Semua dimulai ketika Ymir memasuki kelas 3 SD. Di tengah malam, beberapa hari ia terbangun, merasakan seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Awalnya Ymir tidak dapat melihat orang yang kemungkinan memasuki kamarnya ketika tengah malam, ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan berasumsi bahwa itu kedua orangtuanya yang sedang mengecek apakah ia sudah tidur. Tapi, anehnya Ymir tidak mendengar deritan pintu yang dibuka.

Hingga suatu malam, Ymir membuka matanya, terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Merasakan hawa seseorang masuk di dalam kamarnya. Langkah kakinya tidak terdengar, seperti ia berjalan selembut awan. Ymir, yang masih terbaring dengan mata terbuka, menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, karena makhluk itu terasa semakin mendekat.

"Orang tuamu membencimu, manusia." Suara serak menyeramkan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya terdengar jelas di samping telinganya. Kemudian laki-laki itu tertawa. Ymir terbelalak, ketakutan dan berteriak membuat kegaduhan sambil memukul-mukul udara. Kedua orang tuanya ikut panik, dan berlari menuju kamar Ymir.

"Ada apa, Ymir? Astaga, sedang apa kau?" Ibunya memasuki kamarnya, menghentikan gerakan pukulannya yang asal. Kemudian ia berlutut, memeluknya dengan erat. Ymir menumpahkan tangisannya di dalam dekapan hangat ibunya. Ayahnya datang, menyalahkan lampu sambil menyiapkan diri berkelahi jika ada penyusup. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia asing disitu.

"Ibu... ada monster, berbicara di telingaku... dia... dia sangat menyeramkan..." Ymir tersendat-sendat akibat menangis,

"Dia mengatakan apa, Ymir?" Ibunya bertanya sekali lagi, melepas pelukannya dan jempolnya menghapus air mata Ymir dengan lembut

"Dia... dia bilang... kalian membenciku..." Ymir membalas sekali lagi, ayahnya mendengar dan ikut berlutut juga di depan Ymir.

"Tenanglah, nak. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk." Ucap ayahnya mengusap pelan rambut cokelat tuanya yang terurai berantakan.

"Ymir, kami tidak akan mungkin membencimu. Kau adalah bidadari terindah di antara kami." Ibunya berkata, menenangkan Ymir kemudian ia dihujani pelukan kasih sayang. Kedua orang tuanya begitu menyayangi anak perempuan satu-satunya. Ymir sangat bahagia... sampai suatu hari...

Ymir baru saja dibelikan es krim favoritnya, dalam perjalanan pulangnya, mereka melewati trotoar untuk menuju parkiran mobil.

Saat sedang asiknya memakan es krim, Ymir melihat seorang makhluk bermata tiga berjarak agak jauh di depannya. Dan tampaknya makhluk itu sempat melihatnya. Ymir berusaha tidak menggubris, ia melirik kedua orang tua di sampingnya yang sepertinya tidak melihat makhluk itu diantara keramaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makhluk itu berjalan – tidak, ia berlari. Sangat kencang, menuju ayahnya. Ymir menahan nafas, berusaha untuk tidak teriak – lalu ia melihat makhluk itu meloncat, bersiap menerjang ayahnya, membuka mulutnya yang lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya. Ymir dengan refleks mendorong ayahnya keluar dari jalur trotoar. Banyak mobil berlalu-lalang, ayahnya terkejut karena nyaris saja dirinya terlindas truk besar. Untungnya truk itu sudah mengerem duluan.

"Ayah! Oh, tidak! Maafkan aku...!" Ymir turun dari trotoar, diikuti ibunya yang juga terlihat panik. Ia menarik ayahnya berdiri dan kembali ke jalur trotoar, es krim yang dipegangnya terjatuh di aspal.

"Ymir, apa-apaan tadi?!" Ayahnya membentak Ymir dengan kasar.

Penyupir truk dari jalan raya keluar dari truknya dan bertanya cemas  
"Tuan, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Ayahnya menjawab, bersyukur karena pengemudinya terlihat handal. Setelah itu penyupir truk memasuki truk nya lagi dan mengemudi kembali seperti biasa, setelah membuat beberapa mobil menunggu di belakangnya yang sudah marah-marah.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku tadi melihat monster bermata tiga, dia mau memakanmu, ayah!" Ymir berbicara sejujurnya, berharap kedua orang tuanya percaya. Namun apa daya, mereka pasti tidak menemukan makhluk bermata tiga dimanapun.

"Sudah cukup, Ymir. Jangan berbicara soal monster-monster lagi! Khayalanmu hampir membuat ayah terbunuh!" Ayahnya terlihat kesal dan marah, kemudian berjalan lagi menuju mobil. Ymir menggandeng tangan ibunya, yang masih terlihat tenang walaupun sesungguhnya tidak.

"Ibu, ibu percaya padaku kan? Makhluk itu mempunyai banyak gigi taring...!"

"Iya, Ymir... Ibu percaya. Tapi kamu harus segera menghentikan halusinasi mu itu. Percayalah, monster itu tidak ada." Ibunya mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Ymir tidak habis pikir, ia sendiri yakin bahwa makhluk yang ia lihat tadi bukanlah khayalan.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Ymir langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar kedua orang tuanya saling berteriak di ruang tamu. Jarak kamarnya dari ruang tamu cukup dekat, sehingga Ymir dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Sudah berkali-kali kita mengirim dia ke psikiater. Tapi masih saja tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita kirim dia saja ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ymir mendengar dengan jelas perkataan ayahnya, membuat hatinya bergejolak

"Apa? Tidak! Dia hanya anak-anak... itu hanya fase, biarkan dia menikmati masa-masa kecilnya." Ibunya membalas

"Bagaimana dia bisa menikmati masa kecilnya jika dia hampir membunuh ayahnya sendiri?! Dia sudah gila! Dia bahkan sudah dicap anak aneh dan pembual di sekolahnya!"

Ada keheningan sesaat, "Jangan pernah kau menyebut dia lagi seperti itu. Ymir adalah malaikat kecil yang hadir di hadapan kita, tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu?"

"Malaikat kematian, maksudmu?" Ayahnya bertanya lancang. Ymir terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Selanjutnya mereka tetap saling berteriak, namun Ymir memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar sesuatu menaiki kasurnya makhluk itu sepertinya masuk melewati jendela yang terbuka. Nampaknya ia bertubuh ringan. Ymir menoleh ke asal suara, menangkap siluet seekor rubah putih sedang berdiri di atas kasurnya. Rubah itu terlihat lucu, matanya merah menyala walaupun sinar matahari menerangi ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian rubah itu terduduk, menatap Ymir. Telinga lebar sang rubah bergerak-gerak, diiringi dengan ekor putih lebatnya yang sedang dikibaskan.

"Rubah... apa kau tersesat?" Ymir berdiri perlahan, menghampiri rubah itu, berniat mengelusnya. Si rubah tidak memberi respon, saat Ymir duduk di sampingnya, ia malah turun dan terus menatap Ymir dari bawah.

"Apa kau lapar?" Ymir bertanya lagi, "Ikuti aku, sepertinya masih ada makanan di kulkas. Ayo." Sebelum Ymir mengajak rubah itu keluar kamarnya, ia menutup jendela dan berjalan keluar, hendak menuju kulkas. Mengabaikan orangtuanya yang masih berargumen.

Ymir berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin, tapi akhirnya ia terlihat juga oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Ymir... Kau mau apa?" Ibunya menoleh, mengabaikan masalah yang diperdebatkan dengan suaminya untuk menaruh fokus kepada Ymir.

"Ibu... seekor rubah putih menghampiri kamarku, sepertinya ia tersesat dan lapar." Balas Ymir pelan.

"Ohya? Dimana rubah itu sekarang?" Ibunya bertanya penasaran, berharap benar-benar melihat rubah putih.

"Dia disampingku, bu." Ymir menunjuk dimana rubah itu sedang terduduk diam di samping Ymir.

Ibunya melirik ke samping Ymir, kemudian menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.  
"Ymir... tidak ada rubah di sampingmu. Sepertinya ia sudah pergi," Ibunya berusaha tidak membuat masalahnya semakin buruk ketika ayahnya juga mulai terlihat heran setelah Ymir bilang ada rubah putih di sampingnya.

"Sekarang... tunggulah di kamar, ibu akan membuat makan siang." Kemudian ibunya pergi meninggalkan, diikuti dengan ayahnya di belakang.

"Kau tidak lihat rubah itu kan? Aku juga tidak. Dia harus menghentikan imajinasinya!" Ucap ayahnya, terdengar jelas di telinganya

Ibunya tidak menjawab, terus berjalan menuju dapur.

"Rubah... mengapa ayah dan ibuku tidak dapat melihatmu?" Ymir berjongkok di samping rubah putih itu, kemudian mengelusnya – dan tangannya tembus.

Ymir sangat terkejut. Dia terlempar ke belakang dan menatap rubah itu sangat heran. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, seiring dengan sang rubah menengok ke arah Ymir, kemudian berlari keluar rumah.  
"Apa... Kenapa...?" masih tidak mengerti kenapa rubah itu tembus saat tangannya menyentuh, Ymir menatap tangannya sendiri.

Semenjak itu Ymir sering dihampiri oleh si rubah putih yang sama. Dengan bertambahnya usia, Ymir mulai mengerti bahwa selama ini yang ia lihat bukanlah khayalan, dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus, dapat melihat _Youkai_ dan rubah itu adalah salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengingat masa lalu, Ymir merasa sudah cukup membuang-buang waktu di dalam labirin memori – dan bilik toilet ini. Ketika keluar, lagi-lagi dia menangkap seseorang yang membuatnya lega, sekaligus agak jengkel.

 _Kenapa dia selalu ada di dekatku?_

"Oh, Ymir. Aku tadi mencarimu, tapi tidak ketemu... ternyata dari tadi kau disini," Ujar Krista sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya menggunakan jemari tangannya di depan cermin wastafel.

 _Kenapa dia mencariku? Kenapa aku berharap?_

"Eh, iya... tadi Jean bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia ingin meminta maaf." Krista melanjutkan kata-katanya

Ymir terkabur dari lamunannya, "Jean? Minta maaf? Dimana dia?"

"Ehm, terakhir kali aku liat dia di depan pintu masuk toilet perempuan."

Segera Ymir keluar dari toilet perempuan. Dan mendapati Jean sedang bersandar di depan tembok.

"Oh, Ymir... kan? Ehmm, begini... jadi, tadi saat mau menaruh payung itu, aku ingat yang punya adalah Krista Lenz, karena dia yang duduk di belakangmu," jelas Jean secara kronologis

Ymir berusaha menyembunyikan sedikit kebahagiannya yang baru saja mengetahui nama lengkap Krista, "Ya. Lanjutkan." Ymir berjalan mendekat kepada Jean.

"Lalu... tampaknya dia berteman denganmu. Nah waktu itu ketika menuju kelas, aku harus buang air dulu. Tapi... saat keluar dari toilet, aku lupa mengambil payung itu dari wastafel. Dan, saat aku kembali... payung itu sudah hilang." Jean kembali menjelaskan

"Payung itu sudah kembali. Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf dulu dengan Krista?"

"Oh, syukurlah, kukira payung itu sudah dicuri. Aku baru saja ingin meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, kau tahu... aku selalu merasa gugup dengan kebanyakan perempuan."

Percakapan mereka sedikit dijeda dengan keluarnya Krista dari toilet perempuan. "Hai, Jean. Kuharap kau tidak punya masalah serius dengan Ymir. Apakah kau sudah selesai meminta maaf?"

"Ya... uhm, aku juga ingin kau memaafkanku." Ucap Jean sedikit gugup

"Memaafkanmu atas apa?" Krista bertanya polos

Jean tidak menjawab, lidahnya terasa kaku.

"Karena dia yang mengambil payungmu." Ymir melanjutkan, dan Jean ikut mengangguk.

"Ohh, hahaha... jangan dipermasalahkan, payung itu sudah kembali. Lain kali, jangan menyuruh orang lain menunggu saat kau buang air, ya..." Krista sedikit mengejek diikuti dengan Jean menatap heran kepada Ymir.

" _Ahhh, siaaaaal..."_ Ymir berusaha agar kebohongannya tidak diketahui oleh kedua orang ini.  
"Hahahaa, iya, ayo Krista. Kita pulang." Ymir memaksakan tawa nya, dan menarik tangan Krista dengan sedikit kencang, meningalkan Jean dan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

Mereka berjalan menuju _subway_ bersama-sama lagi. Hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Ymir. Krista bertanya padanya apa sungguh-sungguh mengenai membeli payung baru, Ymir menjawab 'Ya' dengan ragu-ragu. Dilanjutkan dengan Krista menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju toko kecil yang menjual barang-barang antik dan suvenir.

Antik. Tentu saja mahal, dan Ymir benar-benar berharap kalau Krista tidak akan menemukan payung di toko itu.

Krista melihat banyak benda melalui kaca di toko tersebut. Dia terus mengoceh tentang benda ini itu, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali pergi ke toko barang antik.

"Hey, Krista... kau tidak mungkin akan membeli semua barang yang kau tunjuk, kan?" Ymir bertanya, sambil menyentuh pundaknya pelan

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya suka melihatnya. Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam." Krista menarik tangannya lembut, menyuruhnya memasuki toko yang bernuansa seperti tempat di zaman lampau, namun suasana nya tetap modern.

"Oh, lihat, Ymir! Ada payung."Krista bersemangat sambil menunjuk payung kecil digulung berwarna biru yang dipajang jelas di samping meja kasir.

Warna payung itu biru cerah, secerah laut. Mengingatkan Ymir pada mata Krista yang warnanya tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Hm-hm... kau mau membelinya?" Ymir sudah bersiap bernegosiasi dengan sang pemilik toko, sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya. Sebelum Krista menjawab, ia lebih dulu melirik keluar toko. Dan melihat butir-butir salju putih turun dari langit.

"Wah, salju sudah turun." Krista berjalan mendekat lagi dengan kaca jendela menatap butiran putih itu melayang pelan, terjatuh di banyak tempat.

"Lalu...?" Ymir ikut berdiri di samping Krista yang sedang menatap ke atas langit lewat jendela toko yang lebar.

"Itu artinya, kita tidak butuh payung. Ayo, Ymir. Kita main!" Krista menarik tangannya dengan kuat menuju keluar toko. Dan Ymir dapat melihat bahwa si pemilik toko mulai sedikit kesal akibat toko nya semakin sepi. Namun lebih baik ia mengabaikannya, toh si pemilik toko juga tidak akan memaksa.

Ymir hanya menurut, Krista menariknya ke jalur trotoar. Jalanan terlihat sepi, butiran-butiran salju mendarat di atas kepalanya.  
"Ymir, kau bisa bermain lempar salju, kan?" Krista bertanya sambil berjongkok, memegang bongkahan salju kecil di tangan mungilnya. Ymir melihat sekitar, dipikirannya muncul dengan sebuah alasan

"Ehm... saljunya belum terlalu lebat, amunisi nya akan cepat habis," Ucap Ymir – yang sesungguhnya berharap segera mengajaknya pulang.

"Oh, kalau begitu..." Krista menggandeng tangan Ymir dengan lembut, dan berjalan pelan. Ymir hanya mengikuti,"Kita akan menunggu sampai saljunya lebat." Krista melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mengayun-ayunkan pelan tangannya.

"Hah?" Ymir menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tidak setuju dengan ide Krista. Salju turun sangat pelan, sehingga jika menunggu salju lebat, bisa menunggu hingga besok

"Atau... kita pulang saja ke rumahku, dan kita bisa bermain disana!" Krista lagi-lagi menyebutkan pemikirannya – yang mungkin terdengar sedikit gila,

"Krista, bermain saljunya besok saja. Memangnya kau bawa jaket? Bisa-bisa kedinginan." Mengingat besok adalah hari sabtu, Ymir membujuknya untuk segera cepat pulang.

"Tidak sih... tapi, aku sangat ingin bermain denganmu, _sekarang_!" Ujar Krista merengek layaknya anak kecil. Krista bersikap sedikit kekanakkan, tapi menurut Ymir itu sikap yang unik.  
"Eh, tapi... tadi pagi ibu bilang akan kerja lembur. Dia menyuruhku untuk bermain sebentar di rumah teman..."

"Ibumu sungguh berbicara seperti itu?"

Krista mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mampir ke rumahku?" untuk kesekian kalinya Ymir tersedak dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ah! Ide cemerlang!" Krista mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas, kemudian dengan cepat meraih ponselnya, mengetik nomor telepon, dan memasangkan benda itu di samping telinganya.

"Ibu...? Bolehkah aku main ke rumah teman?"

"Eh-" Ymir hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Krista meminta izin.

"Temanku itu perempuan, bu. Jangan khawatir."  
Terdapat jeda sebentar,  
"Oke, bu... terima kasih!" akhir kata Krista terlihat bahagia  
"Sekarang masih jam tiga sore, berarti aku masih punya banyak waktu." Krista bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu memasukkan telepon genggamnya kembali dalam sakunya. Ymir sangat yakin bahwa ibunya mengizinkan.

" _Semoga ayah tidak ada di rumah, semoga ayah tidak ada di rumah, semoga ayah tidak ada di rumah,"_ Ymir mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali di dalam hatinya. Tangannya digandeng lagi oleh Krista dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju _subway_ yang biasa mereka gunakan.

Ymir bertanya sekali lagi tentang apakah Krista yakin akan pergi ke rumahnya. Krista mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dia bahkan menyuruh Ymir untuk melewati hutan bersama. Dan Ymir merasa sedikit heran kenapa Krista ingin melewati hutan, ia menjawab, "Kalau kita pergi bersama-sama, aku tidak akan takut!"

Mereka duduk bersebelahan lagi di kereta, Krista tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang ia ingin tidur. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah ada di pangkuan Ymir, hembusan nafasnya bisa terasa di atas pahanya, menembus kain roknya. Ymir hanya bisa tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Krista adalah orang yang suka tertidur. Atau mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah?

Seperti kemarin, Krista lagi-lagi meminta maaf karena tertidur lagi di paha Ymir. Dan hanya bisa menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ymir tidak lagi peduli dengan perasaan dirinya yang tidak mau berteman lagi dengan siapapun. Asalkan Krista tidak mengetahui rahasianya, Ymir ingin terus dekat dengannya – selama mungkin. Tapi ia sendiri pun sedikit tidak yakin bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan , karena sudah terlalu lama rasanya berteman dengan orang lain.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati jalan sempit diantara pepohonan yang sering ditelusuri oleh Ymir. Suhu begitu dingin, Krista memeluk tangan Ymir bagaikan boneka teddy. Ymir tidak ingin menolak – tidak, ia rasa ini adalah momen yang tidak akan ada ketika ia menginginkannya.

Butiran salju melayang, dan mendarat di atas rambut mereka. Daun-daun di pepohonan diselimuti oleh bongkahan salju putih nan lembut. Ymir menoleh ke arah Krista yang sedang menggunakan pundaknya sebagai bantalan, dan lengannya sebagai guling seperti orang sedang tidur. Tapi matanya terbuka, dan Ymir dapat melihat wajahnya.

 _Sangat cantik di bawah salju._

Ymir ingin sekali menyapu salju yang sedang hinggap di atas rambut pirang Krista. Dan ketika ia melakukannya, Krista mendongak, memberinya senyuman dan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Hanya saja, Ymir menunduk sedikit agar tangan Krista bisa mencapai atas kepalanya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Krista memuji bahwa rumah Ymir terlihat sederhana namun mengesankan. Ia bahkan melirik adanya taman belakang yang luas, dan itu bisa dijadikan taman bermain yang menyenangkan bersama Ymir.

"Ibu...? Aku pulang..." Ymir membuka pintu depannya, Krista hanya menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Ymir.

"Selamat datang, Ymir... Dan- oh! Kau membawa teman, rupanya." Ibunya melirik ke belakang Ymir, Krista terlihat agak malu.

"I-Iya... tidak apa kan, bu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, teman-temanmu selalu ibu sambut. Ayo masuk," Ibunya melebarkan pintu, mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk, "ngomong-ngomong... namamu siapa?" Ibunya bertanya ramah sambil tersenyum ke arah Krista

"Ehm... K-Krista Lenz..." Krista menjawab sedikit kaku, sejujurnya tidak terlalu tahu harus menjawab seperti apa

"Ah,tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu..." Ujar ibunya sambil menutup rapat pintu depan. "Kalau mau sesuatu, bilang saja pada Ymir, ya? Kau mau minum?"

"Oh, t-tidak usah... Nanti saja..." Krista menggeleng pelan, membalas senyumannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Ymir – yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar, mencari sosok ayahnya, dan tidak ada. Syukurlah.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku saja."

Krista mengikuti Ymir berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah masuk, Ymir meminta maaf karena suasananya sedikit berantakan – karena sejujurnya ia kurang suka bersih-bersih.

"Ibumu baik sekali, ya..." Krista memuji sambil tersenyum manis

"Hm... Aku senang kau berkata seperti itu," Ymir melirik jam dinding sambil menaruh tas sekolahnya di lantai, diikuti dengan Krista  
"Huh, sudah sore. Jadi, kalau bisa... Maksudku- kalau kau mau, kau bisa mandi air panas lalu..." Ymir menghentikan kata-katanya. Terasa sungguh gugup ketika Krista dekat dengannya, di kamarnya, bahkan.

"Lalu apa...?" Krista bertanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Ymir.

"Ehm... lalu pakai saja bajuku. Tapi, kalau kau mau, maksudnya- aku tidak memaksa. Kamar mandinya ada disitu." Ymir menyukai letak-letak ruangan di rumahnya karena kamar mandinya berada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak. Aku jadi merepotkan."

"Ah, tidak kok. Tenang saja..." Ymir membalas seiring Krista mulai memasuki kamar mandinya dan mengunci pintunya. Dan Ymir dapat mendengar guyuran air dari _shower_ membasahi lantai. Ymir buru-buru menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Krista. Dan salah satu yang tidak ia pikirkan sebelumnya- pakaian dalam.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Ymir menggaruk-garuk kepalanya setelah menyadari juga bahwa Krista bertubuh kecil dan kemungkinan sebagian bajunya akan kebesaran jika dipakai Krista.

Alhasil Ymir hanya memilih baju asal dan celana selutut untuk dipakai Krista. Dan berharap semoga muat. Setelah itu ia merilekskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tiba-tiba datang Kitsune dari jendela kamarnya.

"Hei, ada apa datang kemari?" Ymir berbisik-bisik, berusaha tidak membuat Krista berasumsi bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Bosan." Kitsune menjawab singkat, telinga nya yang lebar menangkap suara "Ada manusia lain disini?" ia bertanya

"Ya, temanku," Ymir menjawab tetap merahasiakan namanya "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku ingin bertanya denganmu."

"Silahkan," Kitsune membalas sambil terduduk di samping Ymir yang sedang berbaring di kasur

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang..." sedikit sulit bagi Ymir menghafalkan nama-nama orang, apalagi yang ber-alfabet rumit  
"Hm... Hoovar...? Bertholdt... Bertholdt Hoover! Ya, itu dia." Ymir merasa seperti ada lampu bohlam kecil muncul di kepalanya karena telah mengingat nama yang terbilang cukup rumit, bagi dirinya.

"Bertholdt... Hoover?" Kitsune tidak menjawab, ia justru malah mengulang namanya

"Ya, aku dengar dia sudah meninggal. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Kitsune tidak menjawab, membuat Ymir penasaran dan menoleh ke arahnya.  
"Kitsune? Hey, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Si rubah tetap tidak menjawab, ia justru berdiri di samping Ymir. Dalam sekejap, ia merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

Ymir menahan nafas, masih tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia saksikan di depannya. Rambut gelap dan wajah tirus khas nya menetap di dalam otaknya. Membuat mulutnya berbicara, "Bertholdt Hoover?" untuk kesekian kalinya nama itu terlontar di dalam ruangan ini.

Manusia di depannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ymir semakin terbelalak, "Waktu itu kau bilang dibu-" sebelum Ymir dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, matanya menangkap Krista yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya hanya dibungkus handuk putih.

"Aku jelaskan nanti." Kitsune merubah bentuknya menjadi rubah kembali dan meloncat keluar menembus jendela kamarnya.

"Eh..? Krista. Ehm... bajunya disini," Ymir mengambil setelan baju _casual_ dan memberinya kepada Krista,

"Terima kasih," Ucap Krista mengambil baju itu dan balik badan masuk menuju kamar mandi lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Krista keluar dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa. Kaus oblong abu-abu milik Ymir sungguh melebihi ukuran badan aslinya. Dan celana yang seharusnya sepanjang lutut, ketika dipakai Krista panjang sampai bagian betis. Tapi setidaknya bagian pinggangnya pas. Ymir harus menahan tawa, karena Krista terlihat begitu malu.

"J-jangan tertawa... tubuhmu kebanyakan kalsium." Ujar Krista sambil menutupi rona wajahnya yang memerah. Terlihat sangat imut di mata Ymir.

"Ahahah...! Iya Krista, maaf. Selesai aku mandi, kita main keluar, oke?" Ymir berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah usai mandi dan memakai baju seadanya, Ymir melihat Krista di depan jendela, menatap keluar tanpa berkedip. Salju belum terlihat begitu tebal, jadi Ymir menyarankan untuk berdiam disini dulu.

Selama mereka berdua di kamar, mereka hanya mengobrol tentang hal-hal kecil, mengenai Ymir yang sudah tinggal disini sejak kecil. Dan Ymir menjawab sebisanya. Namun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak rencana dan kata-kata kepada Krista jika ayah Ymir kembali ke rumahnya, ia berharap ayahnya takkan kembali.

Setelah lumayan lama menunggu, Krista melihat lagi ke luar jendela,  
"Lihat, Ymir. Sepertinya salju sudah mulai tebal." Kata Krista

"Ayo, kita ke taman belakang saja." Sebelum mereka berdua keluar lewat pintu belakang, terlebih dahulu Ymir menyiapkan jaket untuk mereka berdua. Krista diberikan jaket yang paling kecil bagi Ymir, tapi bagian lengannya masih sedikit terlalu panjang, tapi Krista tidak peduli, ia ingin sekali bermain salju dengan Ymir, dan mungkin ia tahu mengapa, karena Krista kesepian di dalam rumahnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika mereka sampai di taman belakang, saljunya lebih tebal dari yang Ymir bayangkan. Krista terlihat begitu bahagia, mengitari lahannya yang hanya terisi oleh salju, bangku kayu dan satu pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun terurus.

Rerumputan di tamannya sudah terkubur oleh salju, hijaunya sudah tidak terlihat. Ketika Ymir menyentuh salju di bawahnya, ia terpekik – karena saljunya langsung menyentuh kulit, ia tidak menggunakan sarung tangan. Sampai ia melihat Krista yang sudah menggenggam bola salju sebesar telapak tangannya – tanpa mengenakan sarung tangan.

"Kau kebal dingin?" Ymir bertanya

"Kau tidak pernah bermain dengan salju, ya?" Krista balik bertanya

Ymir menggeleng.

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali," Krista terkikik, "Kalau begitu, kita buat manusia salju saja."

Ymir pernah mendengar nama itu, dan sejujurnya berpikir apapun yang dilakukan bersama Krista selalu seru. Jadi ia mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan.

Pertama-tama mereka mengumpulkan salju sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menjadi tubuh si manusia salju, kemudian menyusunnya menjadi bola besar yang bertumpuk. Setelah selesai membuat badan dan kepalanya, yang kurang hanya mata dan hidung. Karena tangannya sudah mereka pasang dari ranting pohon yang jatuh.

Kemudian mereka mundur, menatap si manusia salju buatan mereka berdua ,  
"Bagus juga ya, kita hanya perlu membuat wajahnya," kata Ymir sambil berkacak pinggang. Krista yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian menunduk dan mengambil segenggam salju.

"Ya, tapi kita kesini untuk main lempar salju, kan?" Krista langsung melempar salju yang ada di tangannya kepada Ymir

"Hei-" Ymir melihat Krista sedang memakai wajah menantang, "Kubalas kau," saat ia menunduk untuk menyiapkan salju, Krista sudah berlari menjauh dan bersembunyi dibalik manusia salju yang mereka buat tadi.

Saat Krista mengintip, tiba-tiba di hadapannya ada bola salju yang melayang, tapi lemparan Ymir meleset. Krista tertawa mengejek, "tidak kena..." katanya

Ymir langsung berjalan cepat menuju manusia salju itu yang di baliknya ada Krista, namun sebelum ia melakukan apa-apa, Krista melemparnya lagi dengan salju di kepalan tangannya. Kali ini mengenai bahu Ymir.

Krista tertawa lagi.

Perasaan membalas tidak luput dari Ymir. Dia membuat bola salju di tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah Krista yang sudah berlari lagi menjauh dari Ymir, hendak bersembunyi di balik pohon. Sebelum Krista bisa berlindung, punggungnya terpukul seuatu yang dingin.

"Ha!" Ymir berteriak penuh kemenangan ketika bola dingin itu menghantam punggung lawannya.

Krista balas melempar, dan Ymir berhasil menghindar. Mereka melanjutkan permainan kekanak-kanakannya ini hingga langit terlihat gelap. Ymir melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin memucat karena berkali-kali menggenggam salju. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena mereka berdua mengitari area taman, berusaha menghindari serangan satu sama lain.

"Krista... aku capek...!" Ymir mengangkat tangannya menyerah, diikuti dengan Krista muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Iya, aku juga..."

Ketika mereka hendak kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, ibu Ymir membuka pintu, "Ya ampun, dari tadi kalian disini?" ucap ibunya terkejut

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk

"Oh, dari tadi ibu cari di dalam rumah tidak ada. Ayo, masuk. Makan malam sudah siap." Ibunya berbicara santai sambil melebarkan pintu, mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Makan malam?" Krista bergumam, "Oh, tidak! Jam berapa ini?" Krista terlihat sedikit panik

"Kenapa? Kau ada perlu?" Ymir bertanya, menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah masuk ke dalam, suhu nya hangat dan nyaman, beda seperti di luar.

"Tidak, aku harus menghubungi ibuku..." Krista meraba-raba saku di bajunya, dan baru ingat kalau ponsel nya ia tinggal di dalam kamar Ymir.

Krista tergesa-gesa berlari ke kamar Ymir, dan Ymir mengikuti di belakang dengan santai.  
Sesampainya di depan kamar, Krista berbicara dengan ibunya melalui telepon, sambil buru-buru merapikan bajunya ke dalam tas.

"Iya, bu... maaf, aku lupa. Aku sedang siap-siap pulang."

Ymir merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya ketika Krista mengatakan 'pulang'.

"...benarkah?!" tiba-tiba Krista berhenti dengan kegiatannya, terlukis senyuman terlebar yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya – membuat Ymir heran.  
"Baik, bu... terima kasih." Krista menutup lagi teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Ymir bertanya setelah melihat Krista berhenti membereskan bajunya.

"Ibuku bilang aku sudah jarang bergaul dengan teman, jadi ia memperbolehkanku menginap di rumahmu..." Krista menjawab dengan santai

"Me-mengi...nap?" Ymir terbata-bata setelah mendengar kata-katanya

Krista mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya, nanti ibuku akan mengantarkan baju ganti untukku. Kalau kau tidak mau, ibuku akan menjemputku pulang sekarang. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Krista menunggu jawaban, tapi Ymir hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu..." Krista berdiri dan bersiap pergi, "Aku pulang...?"

"T-tidak...! Jangan... jangan pulang." Ymir menghentikan Krista yang hendak pergi ke luar kamarnya. Dan mungkin, sebentar lagi Ymir akan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu "Sebentar, aku tanya ibuku dulu," Ymir melnjutkan sambil memberi bahasa tubuh agar Krista menetap di tempatnya. Kemudian Ymir berlari kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, Krista ingin menginap," Kata Ymir langsung ke inti nya.

"Menginap? Tentu saja boleh! Akhirnya kau punya teman juga, lagipula ibu sudah masak ekstra untuk Krista," Ibunya menjawab santai sambil menyiapkan makan malamnya

"Bukan... maksudku," Ymir membuat jeda, berharap jika kata-katanya yang akan dilontarkan tak membuat ibunya tidak enak hati, "bagaimana jika ayah datang?"

"Jangan khawatir, jika ayahmu pulang, keluarlah lewat pintu belakang dan ajak Krista jalan-jalan, oke?" Ibunya memberi jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Ymir. Berpikir lagi dua kali akankah rencana ibunya akan berhasil nanti. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan ayahnya akan kembali. Dan ia berharap tidak akan kembali lagi, selamanya.

Setelah itu, Ymir kembali ke kamarnya, melihat Krista yang sudah sabar menunggu jawabannya.  
"Ibuku bilang boleh, tapi memangnya ibumu tahu dimana rumahku?"

Krista terlihat bersemangat menjawab segala hal, "Beri tahu alamatmu, nanti aku kasih ke ibuku. Kalau dia tidak menemukannya, kita tunggu saja di stasiun." Krista mengeluarkan isi pikirannya dan Ymir setuju.

Setelah Krista selesai berbicara dengan ibunya melalui SMS, mereka berdua merasa sangat lapar – tentu saja – karena mereka belum juga menisi perutnya sedari tadi. Mereka sudah bermain di luar cukup lama. Ketika Ymir melirik jam, menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, dan Krista sudah sampai di rumah Ymir sekitar jam setengah empat sore.

Ymir dan ibunya, serta Krista menyantap hidangan malam dengan tenang juga atmosfir bahagia. Ibunya terus bertanya bagaimana kisah mereka bertemu hingga saat ini berteman. Krista menjelaskan seluruh ceritanya dengan detail, ia pun juga menceritakan tentang menunggu Jean di toilet laki-laki.

Bagus, sudah 3 orang yang ikut dibohongi.

Ymir tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya mendengar mereka berdua berbicara akrab dan ibunya berterima kasih kepada Krista karena sudah menjadi teman Ymir. Untung baginya, Ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang 'kemampuan unik' yang dimilikinya sejak kecil. Ibunya sadar itu adalah rahasia terbesar di dalam hidupnya, dan ia menjaganya dengan baik.

Dan yang lebih membuat Ymir bahagia, ayahnya tidak muncul dari mereka pergi sampai kembali dari stasiun. Setelah menemui ibu Krista di stasiun dan Krista menerima baju gantinya, benar saja, ternyata ibunya cukup kebingungan dengan alamat rumah Ymir, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya di stasiun. Ymir disambut baik oleh ibu Krista, ia adalah wanita yang ramah.

Mereka kembali ke dalam kamar, disambut oleh Kitsune yang sudah berada di atas kasur Ymir. Krista tentu saja tidak melihatnya, dan Ymir menyuruhnya pergi.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia tidur." Ucap Kitsune, mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan belum tentu terjadi.

"Ymir, aku mengantuk..." Krista duduk di samping kasur sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap. Ymir melirik Kitsune, yang berlagak tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi Ymir yakin ada hubungannya dengan _Youkai_ ini.

"Kau boleh tidur di kasurku," Ymir menjawab tulus. Sebenarnya kasur ini memang didesain untuk dua orang. Pada akhirnya, Ymir bisa merasakan ada orang lain yang akan tidur, dan kemudian bangun di sampingnya – yang terakhir melakukan hal itu adalah ibunya.

"Terima kasih..." Krista langsung menghantam kepalanya di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya, erat.

Ymir ikut berbaring di samping Krista. Tepatnya berbaring di samping meja belajarnya. Kitsune sedang duduk diam di meja, dan seperti biasa, Ymir mengobrol dulu sebelum pergi tidur.

"Jangan menyihir dia seperti itu." Ymir langsung angkat bicara, memelankan suaranya agar tidak didengar Krista.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah. Aku juga sudah mengantuk, mungkin terkena radiasi sihirmu itu."

Kitsune tertawa pelan, kemudian bersiap untuk menceritakan Ymir sesuatu yang mungkin takkan pernah ia beritahu orang lain – apalagi manusia. Tapi Kitsune menghormati Ymir, karena menurutnya manusia seperti dia itu sangat langka. Dapat dengan jelas melihat _Youkai_ , berteman dengan mereka dan tidak mengusirnya kembali ke alam baka.

"Jadi..." Kitsune memulai ceritanya ketika ia mulai masuk sekolah SMA. Orang tua nya sangat bangga, begitu pula dirinya. Hari pertama masuk sekolah, ia bertemu dengan banyak orang-orang baru, dan masuk ke dunia pertemanan yang baru. Aktivitas di sekolahnya juga membuatnya senang, ia mengikuti klub olahraga voli.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, hingga Bertholdt menaiki kelas dua SMA. Nilainya memang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak meraih peringkat pertama, tapi usahanya cukup membuat kedua orangtua nya bangga. Bertholdt berkenalan dengan anak pindahan dari luar kota. Anak itu bernama Reiner Braun. Selama mereka berteman, Reiner dapat mengenal Bertholdt lebih dalam. Mengenai keluarganya yang kaya raya. Bertholdt menganggap Reiner adalah teman sejati biasa, ia memberitahu secara detail alamat rumahnya agar mungkin suatu hari nanti Reiner ingin mampir ke rumahnya.

Reiner juga mendengar desas-desus serta gosip yang keluar dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya, tentang Bertholdt adalah anak dari orang tua yang kaya raya, serta keluarganya yang memiliki brankas berisi uang diselimuti perhiasan emas.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Reiner berencana buruk untuk merampok semua kekayaan mereka. Sejak dulu Reiner sudah mengikuti pekerjaan kotor, hanya saja mereka yang dekat dengannya tidak pernah mengetahui rahasianya, begitu juga Bertholdt.

Hingga suatu malam, Reiner mampir ke rumahnya, bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama ataupun bermain layaknya sahabat. Melainkan Reiner menodongkan pisau kepadanya dan menyuruhnya menunjukkan dimana letak brankas tersebut. Bertholdt menolak, ia berkata, "Tidak ada brankas apapun di dalam rumah ini," mendengar hal itu Reiner mulai mengancam. Ia bilang akan membunuh kedua orang tuanya jika tidak segera memberitahu dimana brankas tersebut berada. Bertholdt menjawab, dengan sedikit ragu, "Orang tuaku tidak ada disini,"

Satu hal yang tidak disadarinya, Reiner membawa pasukan menyerbu rumahnya secara diam-diam dan dalam waktu sedikitpun, Bertholdt tidak lagi bisa melihat orang tuanya dikemudian hari. Ia menangis, di hadapan orang tuanya yang sudah terbaring tidak berdaya. Reiner tertawa melihat Bertholdt bersedih. Pada akhirnya, Bertholdt memberi tahu Reiner dan teman-temannya dimana brankas itu diletakkan. Ia membuka brankas itu dengan kode yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya, dan membiarkan Reiner tertawa bahagia karena kini kekayaan sudah ada di tangannya. Kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari Reiner, "Sekarang, aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi," dan rasa sakit terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sebuah pisau tajam menikam, menembus tulang rusuknya.

Ymir tidak bereaksi setelah mendengar cerita yang panjang itu. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kosong. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
"Lalu... apa yang terjadi dengan dia?" Ymir bertanya, sepenuhnya penasaran dan tentunya, menyangkut Reiner; si pengkhianat.

"Tidak tahu, tidak peduli." Kitsune menjawab dengan sekilas

"Kejam sekali dia," komentar Ymir "Kau tidak ingin membalas dendam?"

"Membalas kejahatannya tidak akan menghidupkan kedua orangtua ku dan aku." Kitsune membalasnya cepat, dan logis. Ymir mencamkan hal itu kepada dirinya, dan mungkin selamanya akan berpikir, balas dendam itu sia-sia.

"Jadi... kau ini sebenarnya Bertholdt Hoover?" Ymir bertanya lagi sambil menoleh ke rubah putih.

Kitsune hanya mengangguk, turun dari meja dan mengubah dirinya menjadi wujud manusia. Ymir dapat melihat wajahnya, begitu mirip dengan foto yang dilihatnya di mading.  
"Kukira kau takkan pernah mengetahui nama asliku. Tapi, karena sekarang kau tahu, maka aku menceritakan itu."

"Kau tahu, mereka memasang foto wajahmu di mading sekolah," mendengar hal itu, Bertholdt tersenyum ria.

"Ymir... kau bicara dengan siapa?" Krista terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Ymir dengan tatapan heran sedikit mengantuk.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak bicara, mungkin kau hanya bermimpi. Hehe, tidurlah lagi, sudah malam." Ymir berhasil membuat Krista kembali ke alam mimpinya, dan memberi isyarat kepada Kitsune untuk segera pergi.

Ymir membuat posisi tidur, menatap punggung Krista yang ada di depannya. Kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum sekilas, karena menurutnya ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan.

Tidak ada ayah, tidak ada _Youkai_ menyebalkan, dan tentunya, Krista berada di sampingnya ketika ia tidur.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **OKeeee tunggu chap selanjutnya, baybay!**

 **Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Means More Than a Necklace

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Ymir sambil membantu ibunya menyiapkan piring sarapan. Ia biasa melakukan hal ini ketika hari akhir pekan. Sedangkan Krista masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya saat Ymir terbangun, hatinya terasa gundah, sungguh tidak biasa menemukan orang lain di sampingnya ketika bangun dari tidur.

"Tentang apa?" Ibunya membalas

"Mengapa ibu masih ingin bersama ayah?" Ymir bertanya sesuatu yang sudah dipendamnya sejak dulu.

Ibunya memasang wajah murung sambil merapikan meja makan. Ymir tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab, dan merasa sedikit bersalah telah bertanya seperti itu, namun setengahnya masih penasaran.

"Ibu merasa... Dia orang yang tepat. Ibu yakin bisa mengembalikan sifatnya yang dulu." Ibunya menjawab setelah Ymir cukup lama menunggu

"Setelah seluruh lebam dan luka itu?" Ymir bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk beberapa bekas luka di pelipis serta bahu ibunya.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tepat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ymir. "Dia dimaafkan, selalu."

Mendengar suara kecilnya yang rapuh, membuat hati Ymir pecah sedikit. Suram di mata ibunya terlihat seperti tidak akan pernah pudar. Selamanya. Menjanjikan kesedihan kekal yang tak dapat disembuhkan.

"Jangan memaksakan bagian yang tidak pas," Ymir berbisik, terlalu remuk perasaannya untuk membahagiakan ibunya. Kedua pikiran dan jiwanya terasa tenggelam di lautan kepedihan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dihati ibu terdapat dua lubang, satunya ayahmu, dan satunya lagi adalah dirimu." Ia membalas dengan cepat, membuat Ymir diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, Ymir berjalan ke kamarnya hendak membangunkan Krista, tapi ternyata ia sudah bangun duluan. Walaupun rambut pirangnya kusut berantakan, tetap terlihat cantik di mata Ymir. Seusai Krista mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya, ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendapati pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan. Krista sangat berterima kasih pada ibunya Ymir yang sudah bersedia melakukan ini semua, kemudian dibalas "Ibu sudah seperti mengurus dua putri saja," Dilanjutkan dengan tawanya yang lembut.

Ketika mereka sedang asiknya mengobrol, ibunya berpamitan untuk pergi kerja meskipun di hari akhir pekan. Ibunya adalah pekerja keras, dan Ymir sungguh menyukai kegigihannya. Mereka diberi kebebasan untuk keluar rumah, sebelum pergi mereka diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengunci pintu dahulu. Ymir memilih untuk pergi keluar bersama Krista daripada berdiam di dalam rumahnya.

Ymir mengajaknya keluar, dan tentu saja Krista setuju. Ia ingin meng-eksplor lingkungan tempat Ymir tinggal. Ymir menjelaskan kepada Krista tentang dirinya mempunyai dua tetangga, kiri dan kanan. Sedangkan rumah miliknya berada di tengah-tengah. Tak heran jika kedua tetangganya sering protes tentang kegaduhan yang sering terjadi di dalam rumahnya tapi – hal mengenai orang tuanya sering bertengkar tentu tidak Ymir beritahu.

Walaupun mereka berdua memakai jaket tebal saat keluar, tetap saja suhu dingin lebih menang. Setiap kali mereka menghembuskan nafas ada asap putih yang terlihat, berasal dari mulut dan hidung mereka.

"Hei, Ymir... kita akan pergi kemana?" Krista bertanya, sambil menaruh kedua tangannya yang dingin di saku jaketnya.

Ymir berpikir sejenak, sambil bergumam, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman? Dekat kok,"

Krista mengangguk semangat, "Ah, pasti banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana,"

Dengan refleks yang tak terduga, Ymir langsung menggandeng tangan Krista dan membawanya ke taman yang dimaksud. Dan benar saja, sesampainya mereka di taman suasana diramaikan oleh suara tawa bahagia dari anak-anak yang bermain ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, bahkan lempar salju. Ymir tersenyum sekilas melihat mereka yang sangat gembira, mengabaikan suhu dingin yang menyelimuti.

"Wah, lihat... mereka sangat bersemangat ya," Krista menoleh kepada Ymir, tersenyum, "Sepertinya stamina anak-anak lebih banyak daripada orang dewasa."

Ymir setuju dengan perkataan Krista. Di tengah-tengah taman terdapat banyak anak-anak sedang asyiknya bermain, sedangkan di pinggir-pinggir taman banyak orang dewasa sedang duduk bersantai di bangku taman.

Secara tiba-tiba Krista menarik tangannya menuju bangku taman yang masih kosong – kini bermuatan dua orang. Menatap diam ke depan, melihat anak-anak kecil sedang tertawa gembira.

"Hey, Krista..." Ymir membuka mulutnya, matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih..." Ymir menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, berpikir lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menanyakan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya,"Aku masih penasaran tentang payungmu..."

Ymir menoleh perlahan ke arah Krista – ujung alisnya menurun ke bawah, bibirnya mengerut

"Ta-tapi... kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, juga tak apa. Aku... aku tidak memaksa," Ymir melanjutkan kata-katanya, mengeluarkan segalanya dari dalam hati, "Hanya saja..." Ucapnya lagi

Krista mendongak, melihat Ymir yang sedang menundukkan kepala – tangannya terdiam di atas pahanya, namun Krista tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang tertutupi rambut

"Aku tahu kita belum lama mengenal, tapi..." Ymir melanjutkan, dengan kata-kata yang terus terputus "berada didekatmu aku merasa nyaman, dan... aku merasa kita semakin akrab,"

Krista menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu hingga kalimatnya lengkap

Ymir merasa semakin gugup, namun tetap mencurahkan segala isi hatinya, karena ia yakin Krista mendengarkan "Walaupun aku tidak minta perhatianmu, kau tetap memberikannya, dan... aku menghargai hal itu. Jadi, aku menganggapmu seperti teman baikku, dan kau juga bisa menganggapku begitu."

Krista terskejut mendengar Ymir mengeluarkan segala pemikirannya. "Ya, Ymir. Kau adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya. Terima kasih,"

Mendengar itu, Ymir menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum – tersenyum tulus, sesuatu yang menurut Krista adalah hal mustahil. Krista membalasnya dengan memberi senyuman termanis yang sangat disukai Ymir.

Setelah cukup lama memutuskan, Krista memilih untuk menceritakannya kepada Ymir. Ia tahu teman baik pasti akan menyimpan rahasia.

Krista memulai kisahnya.

"Sejak aku lahir, aku tidak tahu siapa ibu kandungku sesungguhnya. Hanya ayah yang merawatku," ucapnya lirih – suaranya sedikit terpendam oleh kebahagiaan anak-anak di sekitarnya, namun Ymir tetap mendengarkannya dengan seksama, dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Setelah cukup lama aku tinggal bersama ayahku – mungkin... hanya beberapa bulan, tapi aku tidak tahu persis, karena saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil. Ayah meninggalkanku... dia mengentuk pintu rumah orang yang tidak aku kenal, hanya dibalut satu lapis selimut bayi, dan aku berbaring di atas lantai yang dingin, percikan hujan meloncat ke wajahku. Sampai ayah pergi menjauh, ada wanita cantik menggendongku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan aku dirawat olehnya sampai sekarang," Krista melanjutkan kisahnya, membuat Ymir semakin penasaran

"Yang merawatku adalah wanita lajang – belum menikah hingga sekarang, tapi aku tidak masalah. Ia adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah kupunya, dan... aku juga tidak pernah lagi melihat ayahku. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu kemana ya? Aku tidak melihatnya saat di rumahmu," Tiba-tiba Krista mengganti topik pembicaraannya

"Hah? Ayahku? Oh, eh, hanya pergi bekerja. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu." Ymir berusaha kembali dan menetap di pokok pembicaraannya  
" _Dia berbohong. Dia bohong soal ayahnya yang sakit saat kita berdua di stasiun kereta. Ayahnya tak pernah kembali, dan dia belum punya ayah sampai sekarang. Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang berbohong, dan ia berbohong karena aku,"_ Ymir mengingat kembali kata-kata Krista saat mereka pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya

"Oh... hm, jadi... beberapa minggu yang lalu ibuku membeli payung bening itu, dan dia sangat menyukainya. Aku memang sedikit pelupa, dan sangat takut jika menghilangkan payung itu, ibuku akan marah. Jadi, aku tidak akan lagi membawa payung itu." Krista menutup ceritanya

Ymir sedikit tidak percaya apa yang sudah ia dengar, Krista adalah anak buangan – atau setidaknya seperti itu ia menyebutnya. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur ada wanita baik yang merawatnya hingga sebesar ini, dan nampaknya wanita itu adalah pebisnis yang sukses dan mempunyai harta yang cukup banyak.

"Ibuku memang lebih banyak bekerja daripada menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, tapi aku mengerti – ia tidak punya suami, tidak akan ada yang mencari nafkah selain dia, walaupun ia terlihat seperti mengabaikanku, ibuku selalu berkata padaku kalau aku adalah harta terbaik yang pernah ia miliki," Krista melanjutkan, membuat hati Ymir meleleh. Berpikir bahwa sifat ibu semuanya sama, menyayangi anak yang ia asuh walaupun bukan anak dari rahimnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Krista. Mempercayaiku dan mau menceritakan itu semua,"

"Aku juga, sangat senang mempunyai teman sepertimu. Jadi, janji jaga rahasiaku ya?" balas Krista sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya

Ymir membalasnya dengan mengikatkan jari kelingkingnya kepada jari kelingking Krista, "Ya, aku janji." Dan mereka saling melemparkan senyum

Tak lama kemudian Krista merasakan ada yang bergetar di sakunya, ia membuka ponselnya dan ternyata itu adalah SMS dari ibunya, menyuruhnya kembali pulang. Hati Ymir terasa bergejolak – lagi-lagi dikarenakan Krista mengatakan 'pulang'.

"Tak usah khawatir, Ymir. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti di sekolah." Krista tersenyum kepadanya ketika mereka berjalan berdua menuju stasiun dimana ibunya Krista akan menjemputnya pulang.

Saat mereka berdiri di trotoar yang mengarah menuju stasiun, sebuah mobil sedan menghampiri, dan membunyikan klakson. Ymir terkejut dan menoleh saat jendela mobilnya terbuka, menampakkan wajah yang tidak asing.

"Krista, ayo pulang." Ibu Krista tersenyum ramah, dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ah, ibu sudah datang...!" Krista menuju salah satu pintu di mobilnya  
"Sampai nanti, Ymir- oh, ya, ini untukmu..." Krista merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan Ymir sebuah kalung rantai kecil berliontin huruf 'Y' kapital. Menginisialkan namanya.  
"Aku membuat banyak kalung dari huruf A sampai Z dan aku bertemu denganmu. Kupikir kalung itu cocok untukmu, semoga kau suka!"

Ymir menatap kalung itu, terlihat mengkilap dan indah. "Terima kasih, Krista."

"Dadah..." Krista melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil berjalan meninggalkannya, dan Ymir menatap mobil itu sampai menghilang di kejauhan, lalu menguraikan kalung pemberian Krista.

Ymir berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, dengan perasaan hampa. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa kosong saat itu – seperti ada bagian yang hilang, ia menatap lagi kalung rantai kecil itu – yang belum juga ia pasang di sekitar lehernya. Sosok gadis yang memberinya kalung itu tak akan pernah hilang di pikirannya, dan itu membuat hatinya terisi kembali seperti sediakala. Saat itulah, Ymir tersadar.

" _Aku menyukaimu, Krista."_ Dan menaruh kalung itu di depan dadanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HUHUHU gomen kalo kependekan, ada banyak perubahan pikiran ;_;  
Tapi author bakal bikin yang lebih panjang kok di chapter selanjutnya. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Another Messy Ending

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Ymir sampai di rumah, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rumahnya sepi. Ibunya masih bekerja, ayahnya pergi entah kemana, Kitsune pun tidak mampir. Ymir menatap sisi sebelah kanan kasurnya, dimana Krista pernah tidur disitu. Dan ia berharap akan melihatnya lagi, secepatnya.

Ymir terduduk di kursi meja belajar, menatap kalung liontin itu. Terlihat sederhana, tapi benda itu membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ymir mengalungkannya di sekitar leher, dan melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Kalung itu panjang, turun sampai ke tengah-tengah dada. Ymir sungguh menyukainya.

Ia merasa bosan, dan memutuskan untuk keluar ke taman belakang. Salju lebih tebal dari terakhir kali ia bermain dengan Krista kemarin. Manusia salju konyol yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman membuatnya tertawa, mengingat betapa kekanak-kanakannya perbuatan mereka itu. Tapi, Ymir menikmatinya juga.

Ymir berjalan mendekati manusia salju itu. Menatapnya sebentar, dan merasa kasihan karena hanya mempunyai kedua tangan terbuat dari ranting pohon.  
"Hei, salju. Andaikan kita membuat wajahmu saat kita bermain kemarin. Kau bisa menyaksikan betapa serunya bermain dengan dia." Berbicara kepada salju dan menunggunya membalas memang mustahil, tapi Ymir sama sekali tidak berharap salju itu membalas perkataannya juga.

Lalu ia duduk tenang di bangku, menatap salju yang terus turun. Namun pikirannya berjalan, merekam semua kegiatan yang ia dan Krista lakukan disini, dan menayangkannya di dalam khayalan. Mereka tertawa bagaikan anak kecil, mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk menghindari lemparan dari lawan. Krista melempar salju lebih mahir daripada dirinya, serangan dari Krista hampir tidak pernah meleset, sedangkan Ymir hanya berhasil mengenai Krista dengan beberapa serangan saja.

Suhu semakin dingin, mendorong Ymir untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan menikmati udara hangat. Dan melihat Kitsune sedang bersantai di atas sofa.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau terlihat murung." tanya rubah itu

"Wajahku memang seperti itu," Ymir menjawabnya singkat dan duduk di samping Kitsune. "Aku ingin mengelusmu, Kitsune. Kau terlihat sangat halus." Ymir menatap rambut-rambut putih si rubah, membayangkan betapa lembutnya kalau ia menyentuhnya.

"Aku manusia. Dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti binatang." Kitsune menjawab, terlihat tersinggung.

"Jangan salahkan aku, wujudmu memang binatang." Ymir meneruskan. Kitsune mendengus, dan mengubah dirinya menjadi Bertholdt.  
"Wah, kau sungguh harus bertemu dengan si brengsek itu; Reiner. Karena menurutku hidupmu terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan." Kata Ymir sambil menatap Bertholdt yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, dan tak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya bahwa _Youkai_ yang ada di sampingnya ini memang terlihat atraktif.

"Sudah kubilang balas dendam tidak ada gunanya," Bertholdt memejamkan matanya, terlihat jengkel

"Setidaknya memberi sedikit pelajaran karena sudah membu-" Ymir menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Bertholdt menoleh, dan memberinya tatapan mengerikan dengan iris mata yang berwarna merah.  
"Maaf," Ymir memelas, dan mengakui kesalahannya

"Tak apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit kesal jika ada orang yang mengungkit masa lalu berkali-kali."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, sampai suatu pikiran melesat di benak Ymir, "Oh ya, maaf kalau pertanyaan ini membuatmu marah. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran,"

Bertholdt menghela nafas, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Tanya saja lah,"

"Oke. Hm, jadi... saat aku melihat fotomu di mading, Kri- temanku itu-"

"Jangan merahasiakannya, aku sudah tahu namanya." Bertholdt memotong pembicaraan Ymir

"Ya sudah. Krista sempat bilang kalau kau meninggal di suatu kecelakaan bus. Apakah itu kematian palsu?" Ymir melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Tidak, Reiner dan kawan-kawannya yang melakukan itu. Heh, bodoh sekali. Ia membuat kematian keluargaku seperti kecelakaan bus, menaruh kami di dalam bus kosong, dan menghancurkan bagian luar bus itu agar terlihat seperti habis kecelakaan," Bertholdt sempat terlihat menahan tawanya, "pasti semua polisi tahu aku ditikam karena luka tusuk di dadaku," Bertholdt melanjutkan.

"Ehm... bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?" Ymir bertanya sekali lagi,

"Hm? Aku melihatnya – dengan wujud arwah." Bertholdt menjawabnya dengan cepat

Ymir bergidik ngeri, "Oh, wow. Pasti mengerikan." Ia membayangkan dirinya di hari kematian, dan arwahnya menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut.

"Tidak sampai kau melihat dirimu sendiri di autopsi,"

"Hentikan," Ymir memeluk dirinya sendiri merasa jijik dan mual

Bertholdt hanya tertawa lebar "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda,"  
"Hei, itu kalung baru?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepala, menatap kalung itu di sekitar dada Ymir yang sedang bergantung

"Iya, ini pemberian dari Krista. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ymir membalas sambil menggenggam liontin yang berinisialkan namanya

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta," Bertholdt kembali ke posisi duduk semula,

"Eh- ja...jatuh cinta? Apa maksudmu?" pipi Ymir memerah, dan nampaknya ia tak sadar telah tertawa gugup

"Hm, nanti kau juga tahu."

" _Jatuh cinta? Krista itu perempuan, mana mungkin aku mencintainya? Ha, bodoh sekali Youkai itu."_ Pikir Ymir sambil tersenyum aneh

"Aku cukup yakin nanti hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan, jangan mengejekku bodoh." Kata Bertholdt santai, anehnya menyambung dengan hal yang baru saja dipikirkan Ymir.

"Hah?! Apa kau... baru saja membaca pikiranku?"

"Jangan kaget, aku termasuk penyihir level 3." Bertholdt menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang

" _Dia bohong, itu pasti hanya kebetulan,"_ Ymir menolak kenyataan

"Aku tidak bohong, dan itu bukan kebetulan." Balasnya lagi, cukup meyakinkan Ymir

Ymir memutuskan untuk diam, mengosongkan pikirannya agar _Youkai_ ini tidak masuk lagi ke dalam kepalanya.

Mereka terus diselubungi oleh keheningan. Bertholdt tidak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu juga Ymir. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka dikejutkan dengan suara deritan pintu depan rumah.

"Ymir... ibu pulang." Suara yang sama sekali tidak asing di telinga Ymir, dan ia sangat menyukai suara lemah lembut itu

"Ah, ibu... selamat datang." Ymir beranjak dari duduknya, dan menyambut ibunya

"Wah, Krista sudah pulang ya? Ibu kira dia akan bermain lebih lama lagi." Kata ibunya terlihat sedikit kecewa

"Iya, tadi aku mengajaknya ke taman sebentar. Dan ibunya sudah menjemput." Ymir membalas dengan jawaban seadanya. Bertholdt berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Ymir.

"Ya sudah, kapan-kapan ajak dia lagi kesini. Dia anak yang baik," ucap ibunya sambil mengobservasi Ymir yang terlihat sedikit berbeda  
"Wah, kalung yang bagus! Pemberian Krista, kah?" lanjutnya dengan cepat menarik kalung itu perlahan dan menatapnya dengan dekat.

Ymir hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah ibu bilang ia anak yang baik. Bertemanlah terus dengannya, ya?" Ibunya mengelus rambut Ymir dan pergi ke dapur.

Ymir pergi menyusul Kitsune ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, dan sepertinya masih punya banyak waktu untuk kegiatan hari ini. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa di waktu yang kosong – mungkin selain bertengkar dengan ayahnya, akan lebih menyenangkan.

Semua terasa sangat membosankan tanpa Krista di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari senin pun tiba, Ymir berjanji akan membawa bekal makan siangnya sendiri kali ini. Agar Krista tidak repot-repot membawakan makanan untuknya.

Ketika Ymir sampai di stasiun, ia mencari Krista, tapi tidak ketemu. Awalnya dia sangat cemas Krista tidak masuk ke sekolah, tapi setelah Ymir masuk ke kelas, ia melihat Krista sedang tertidur di atas mejanya. Tentu saja dia bersyukur.

"Krista? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi di stasiun," Ymir bertanya sambil beranjak duduk di kursinya,

"Iya... aku berangkat kepagian," Balas Krista mendongak sambil memasang muka setengah mengantuk. Tapi setelah melihat kalung pemberiannya sedang dipakai Ymir, matanya terbuka lebar.  
"Wah, kalungnya cocok sekali untukmu!"

"Iyakah? Terima kasih," Balas Ymir malu-malu.

"Oh ya, semalam ibuku sempat bertanya ingin pergi ke universitas mana setelah aku lulus SMA. Dan aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. Bagaimana denganmu, Ymir?"

"Eh? Setelah lulus, ya... Aku juga belum tahu," kali ini Ymir tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan berbeda sekolah dan tak bertemu lagi dengan Krista. Maka Ymir berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Krista ketika ia bisa, dan mengabadikan momen-momen tersebut.

Sepulang sekolah mereka terus berdekatan, seperti ada benang merah yang terikat di masing-masing kedua jari mereka. Saat berdua pergi ke salah satu kafe kecil dekat dengan stasiun, Ymir memesan segelas cokelat panas. Dan yang cukup mengejutkan, Krista memilih _milkshake_ coklat dengan _topping_ es krim vanila kesukaannya. Di samping harganya yang terbilang cukup mahal bagi Ymir, ia merasa membeli es krim di musim dingin adalah hal yang aneh.

"Aku tidak suka air panas menyentuhku. Ini, cobalah Ymir. Kau pasti juga menyukainya," Kata Krista sambil menyiapkan sesendok teh es krim vanila tercampur susu coklat dan siap menyuapi Ymir seperti anak bayi.

Ymir hanya menurut, dan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan es krim dingin itu berjalan menelusuri tubuhnya. Rasanya memang lembut dan enak, tapi tetap saja dingin.

Seusai menghabiskan waktu di kafe, hari sudah semakin sore, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Seperti biasa, sebelum Ymir berjalan menuju rumahnya ia menunggu dulu sampai Ibunya Krista datang dan menjemput. Setelah itu baru ia akan kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika menaiki kelas tiga SMA, sayangnya kelas mereka terpisah, tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi Krista untuk tetap berteman. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu di _rooftop_ sekolah untuk memakan bekal makan siang mereka bersama-sama, dan menatap seisi sekolah dari atas.

Suatu hari sepulang sekolah, mereka berdua terdiam di _rooftop_ sekolah.

"Kita sudah kelas tiga, ya..." Krista bergumam sambil menatap lapangan yang ada di bawahnya. Sekolah sudah sepi, namun pikiran mereka sama, ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kembali ke rumah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi lulus," Ymir menundukkan kepalanya, berharap setelah ia lulus nanti tidak akan terpisah dari Krista.  
Kitsune pernah berkata kepada Ymir, jika memang menyukainya, akuilah sekarang daripada menyesal nanti.

Hal itu terus membebani dirinya, ditambah _Youkai_ bermata tiga yang menyebalkan itu semakin sering mengunjunginya dan mengatakan ia menginginkan Krista. Ymir mengabaikannya total, menganggap semua omongannya adalah sampah. Ymir mempunyai alasan khusus ketika bertanya dimana alamat rumah Krista secara jelas, dan bertukar nomor telepon. Jika terjadi sesuatu, Ymir akan terus melindungi Krista dari segala bahaya, termasuk dari gangguan _Youkai._

"Ano... Ymir?" Krista menoleh kepada Ymir yang membalas tatapannya. Krista dengan cepat memalingkan lagi wajahnya dan kembali menatap ke bawah. Tangannya beristirahat di balkon.  
"Ah, tidak... lupakan saja."

"Kalian memikirkan hal yang sama, hentikanlah. Itu konyol." Bertholdt muncul di samping Ymir, dan cukup membuatnya kaget. Ymir berusaha tidak mengatakan apapun, untuk tidak membuat Krista heran.  
"Krista cinta padamu, dan kau juga. Akui saja, tidak akan memalukan." Bertholdt melanjutkan, membuat Ymir merasa sedikit jengkel karena _Youkai_ ini terus ikut ke dalam pikirannya.

Kalau dipikir juga, kenapa mereka berdua hanya terdiam disini, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun?

"Hei, Krista," Ymir memanggil pelan, dan Krista menoleh, wajahnya memerah, atau hanya karena langit sore yang berwarna oranye?

Bertholdt tersenyum melihat Ymir yang – mungkin – akan mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Menurutmu... cinta itu seperti apa?" Ymir bertanya, terlihat sungguh-sungguh

Bertholdt yang di belakangnya memelas, sedikit kecewa pada Ymir.  
Sementara Krista, menyiapkan jawabannya

"Cinta, ya..." ia berpikir sejenak, "Menurutku, cinta itu transparan," lanjutnya

"Maksudnya?"

"Cinta itu buta... maksudku, kita tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan dicintai. Tapi, ibuku pernah berkata kalau menemukan orang yang membuat perutmu terasa menggelitik dan jantungmu berdetak kencang, kau telah menemukan cinta." Jelas Krista panjang lebar.

Ymir terbelalak mendengar jawaban Krista. Dengan tepat mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Ymir ketika dekat dengannya.

"Jadi, cinta itu transparan... seperti payung ibuku..." lanjut Krista sambil tersenyum manis. Ymir merasakan gejolak itu lagi di hatinya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya,

" _Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta...?"_

Ymir mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mendekatkan dirinya kepada Krista.  
"Jika begitu, Krista," ujarnya sambil mengambil kedua tangan Krista dan menggenggamnya erat. Ymir tidak bisa menatap langsung ke kedua mata Krista, karena itu sungguh mempengaruhi keberaniannya.  
"Maukah kau..."

"Bagus, bagus! Lanjutkan." Bertholdt menyemangatinya dari samping, sesungguhnya hanya membuat Ymir semakin gugup. Kedua mata Krista masih menatapnya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin... aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman, Krista." Ymir mendongak, tak tahu dari mana kata-kata itu bisa muncul di dalam pikirannya. Bertholdt tersenyum, dan Ymir hanya bisa memompa darah di dalam tubuhnya semakin cepat.

"Tentu saja, kita teman sejati, bukan?" Krista membalas polos, tapi wajahnya seperti dibuat-buat.

"B-bukan, maksudku..." genggamannya pada tangan Krista semakin erat, "Aku mempunyai perasaan padamu, dan... itu sulit aku katakan." Ymir mengatakannya, lebih sulit dari yang ia kira. Namun jawabannya belum tentu semakin mudah untuknya dirasakan. Sedangkan Bertholdt yang di sampingnya terlihat bangga.

Krista melepas tangannya dari genggaman Ymir, dan menundukkan kepala. Ymir menunggu Krista menjawab,  
"Ymir, aku..." dia berhenti sejenak, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi... menurutku itu tidak mungkin."

Hati Ymir terpukul, memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban lebih jelas dari Krista. Sementara gadis pirang itu terus memalingkan wajahnya, Ymir bertanya lagi, "Apa?" suaranya serak dan pecah

Krista hanya mencondongkan lagi badannya ke balkon, "Maksudku, kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku," Ymir bisa melihat tangan Krista bergetar.

Ymir menoleh ke arah Bertholdt yang juga terlihat heran.

"Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama," lanjut Krista sambil beranjak pergi dan turun ke lantai dasar. Meninggalkan Ymir yang membatu sendirian.

Setelah cukup lama mencerna perkataan Krista, Ymir menoleh tajam kepada Bertholdt dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Aku sumpah... dia berbohong." Bertholdt memundurkan dirinya dari Ymir.

Ymir tidak peduli siapa yang berbohong siapa yang berkata jujur. Terlalu berat baginya untuk memutuskan. Kalung liontin pemberian Krista waktu itu menangkap perhatiannya. Ia melepas kalung itu, menatapnya dan membuangnya dari hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia menangis sambil terduduk.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama untuk Ymir tenang, Bertholdt berbicara "Ymir... maafkan aku," sambil berlutut di sampingnya, berusaha menyikapi situasi dengan rasional, "Bukan ini yang aku kira akan terjadi,"

"Lalu apa? Menurutmu aku menginginkan hal ini terjadi? Kau tidak mengerti apapun soal perasaaanku kepadanya! Kau berbohong agar aku merasa bahagia, iya kan?" Ymir menaikkan suaranya, seiring dengan isakan tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Aku tidak berbohong..."

"Persetan denganmu, aku tidak peduli!" Ymir membentak, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari pergi, keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Bertholdt menatapnya sampai menghilang di kejauhan. Kemudian ia melirik kalung yang baru saja dibuang Ymir. Bertholdt mengambilnya, dan pergi menghilang bersama kalung itu.

Ymir menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan sendiri. Menundukkan kepala, dan berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya menuju stasiun.  
" _Dia benar, aku tidak mungkin mencintainya. Bodohnya aku."_ Ymir membuat pikirannya lagi, bahwa seharusnya memang sedari dulu tidak berteman dengan _Youkai._ Ia cukup mengerti bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah menjahili dan mengganggu manusia. Ymir kira Bertholdt bukan seperti itu, tapi takdir mungkin berkata lain.

Selama di stasiun ataupun di kereta, Ymir tidak menemukan Krista. Memang seharusnya mereka tidak bertemu, Ymir lebih baik sendiri sekarang dan di kemudian hari.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ymir mengeluarkan tangisannya lagi. Dia terduduk di kasur masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal agar suaranya tidak terdengar keras. Mengetahui kebenaran seperti pergi ke dimensi lain, tidak bisa berputar kembali setelah mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Ymir, dengarkan aku-" Bertholdt datang tiba-tiba, tidak lagi dengan wujud rubahnya, sepertinya dia sudah bosan.

"Pergi." Ymir menyembunyikan air matanya

Sebelum Bertholdt membalas, ia melemparkan kalung liontin itu kepada Ymir,  
"Pikirkanlah kembali kenapa ia menggenggam tanganmu, memberimu kalung itu, dan mengapa ia bertanya siapa namamu."

Ymir sedikit terkejut akan kalimat Bertholdt yang paling terakhir, tapi kemudian ia merubah lagi pikirannya "Sudah jelas kan? Ia pasti mengira kita hanya sebatas teman," ujarnya yakin

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Saat aku membaca pikiran Krista, dia juga men-"

"Lalu mana buktinya?" Ymir membentak, matanya sembap.

"Aku tidak bisa membuktikannya, karena hanya dia yang bisa!" Bertholdt balas membentak, "Bicaralah dengannya sekali lagi, dan aku yakin kalian akan menemukan jawaban yang selama ini kalian cari."

Bertholdt pergi keluar, meninggalkan Ymir yang sedang terlarut dalam derasnya arus pikiran. Ia mengambil ponselnya, di kontaknya terdapat nomor Krista, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Di buku catatannya juga terdapat alamat rumah Krista, tapi Ymir tentu tak bisa mengunjunginya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ymir menggerutu, melempar ponselnya ke samping. Kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kalung liontin 'Y' itu yang baru saja dilempar Bertholdt. Ymir menatapnya sekali lagi, dan melemparnya lagi entah kemana. Kini kalung tersebut hanya memberinya kenangan yang tidak lagi ingin diingat.

* * *

 **WAIT... THIS IS NOT THE FINAL EPISODE!  
** **Ceritanya masih (mungkin) panjang kok, tenang aja :v**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Call

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebentar lagi Ymir akan lulus, dan bersumpah akan melupakan semuanya. Dia mengubur seluruh perasaannya, dan kembali hidup sebagai gadis berhati gelap. Ymir memang tidak terlalu keberatan dengannya hanya menjadi 'sebatas teman' dan mungkin memang itu yang Krista inginkan, tapi bukankah lebih menyakitkan kalau Krista meninggalkannya sampai mereka berdua kembali menjadi orang yang tidak mengenal lagi satu sama lain?

Ia tidak lagi melihatnya di stasiun kereta, di pagi hari maupun sepulang sekolah. Mungkin Krista sudah pergi ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada, tanpa Ymir di sekitar. Ymir pun tidak tahu persis apakah ia mencintai Krista atau tidak, dan menurutnya itu terlalu cepat untuk dikeluarkan.

Keesokan harinya, Ymir berusaha belajar sekeras mungkin dan melupakan seluruh masalahnya. Dan bertekad untuk membuat hasil nilai terbagus di ujian kelulusannya nanti. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Ymir mengambil bekal makan siangnya, dan berlari menuju kelas Krista, hendak mengajaknya ke tempat mereka biasa bersama. Ymir mengintip, tentu saja Krista tidak ada di sana. Mengapa Ymir tetap mengharapkannya? Sudah seharusnya mereka berpisah.

Ymir berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Memakan bekal makan siangnya sendirian, seperti dirinya yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya ia menghabiskan masa-masa terakhir SMA dengan kenangan yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan. Ymir lulus, dan itu hal yang bagus. Selama kelas tiga mereka tidak lagi berhubungan, berbicara, bahkan bertemu. Seolah-olah mereka berdua memang tidak seharusnya bertemu dan berkenalan. Ymir bahkan tidak berbaur dengan murid-murid yang lain, Sasha beberapa kali menghampirinya, namun Ymir tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Ibunya memeluk Ymir sambil menangis bahagia, dan Ymir hanya bisa memaksakan senyuman.

Ymir masuk di sebuah universitas yang jaraknya hampir sama seperti pergi ke sekolah SMA yang dulu. Hari pertama masuk kampus memang sedikit menyebalkan bagi Ymir, banyak kakak kelas yang memaksanya ikut klub mereka. Ymir hanya menolak, mengambil brosur, dan menolak lagi. Karena menurutnya semua klub itu tidak menarik. Ia bertemu dengan banyak anak-anak lain yang tampaknya tertarik untuk berteman bersamanya. Ymir sama sekali tidak menolak, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menghilangkan muram di wajahnya dan itu membuat Ymir sedikit dijauhi.

Suatu hari ketika Ymir berjalan ke kampus barunya, ada seorang gadis di depannya memanggil sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ymir...!" Teriakannya panjang dan nyaring.

Ymir mendongak, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat.  
"Oh, Sasha! Apa kabar?" Ymir lagi-lagi memasang senyuman palsunya

"Baik-baik saja. Kau mau jalan ke kampus?" Tanya Sasha – teman yang mungkin takkan pernah dilupakan Ymir walaupun mereka sudah lama tidak berbicara.

Ymir hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau kita berada di kampus yang sama?" Sasha bertanya lagi sambil ikut berjalan di samping Ymir.

"Hah? Oh, iya. Tentu saja. Aku hanya..." Ymir berhenti sejenak, sejujurnya baru sadar jika Sasha berada di kampus yang sama, "Tidak mau makananku direbut olehmu," lanjutnya sedikit menambahkan bumbu humoris.

Sasha tertawa kencang, wajahnya menunjukkan kebanggan walau sesungguhnya yang baru dikatakan Ymir adalah ejekan, "Tenang saja, aku sudah berubah," ujarnya.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini Krista tidak bersamamu. Bukankah kau berteman baik dengannya?" Pertanyaan Sasha membuat Ymir membuka tumpukan memori nya yang paling dalam.

Ymir mengangkat bahunya singkat, "Ya... sepertinya... tidak lagi,",

"Oh, sayang sekali. Apa kau tahu di universitas mana sekarang dia sekolah?" Sasha bertanya lagi.

Sebelum Ymir dapat bereaksi, Sasha sudah meneruskan ocehannya,

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat Krista di sekitar sini,"

Ymir terkejut, hampir berteriak 'dimana-dia', kemudian mengurung niatnya karena pikirnya itu adalah hal yang konyol. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak membalas Sasha.

Sesampainya mereka di kampus, Sasha melambaikan tangannya, karena mereka berdua berbeda kelas. Ymir lagi-lagi murung di samping jendela, benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Krista sekarang. Sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya, dan tak yakin apa yang akan dirasakannya ketika bertemu dengan Krista sekali lagi. Sedih? Senang? Jawabannya sama sekali tidak ingin ia ketahui. Walaupun demikian, jauh di dalam benaknya ia sangat – sangat merindukan Krista.

Ibunya lumayan cemas akibat aura kesedihan di sekitar Ymir terlihat semakin kuat, mengonsumsi kebahagiaannya. Setiap kali ibunya bertanya, Ymir hanya membalas "Tidak ada apa-apa," begitupun juga hubungannya dengan Bertholdt semakin renggang, Ymir merasa seperti kehilangan semua teman-temannya. Bertholdt tidak lagi mengunjunginya, tidur di kasurnya, dan mengobrol sebelum memejamkan mata untuk menghadapi esok hari. Ymir hanya merindukan masa-masa itu, dan ia berharap bisa memutar waktu dimana dirinya belum mengakui perasaan anehnya kepada Krista. Mungkin keadaan bisa lebih baik, dan Ymir menyesali semua perbuatannya sejak saat itu.

" _Andaikan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,"_ insting Ymir mungkin benar, namun hati dan otaknya saling bertentangan, berperang dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ymir tetap memasang wajah murung, ibunya bahkan tidak lagi bertanya, karena sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi ibunya tidak memaksa, berasumsi bahwa itu adalah masalah anak-anak remaja – memang benar, tapi semakin sulit dengan sosok ayah yang tidak pernah lagi ia jumpai. Ymir berjalan sendirian, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Sasha akan memanggilnya lagi. Namun apa yang ia pikirkan, melebihi persepsinya.

"Hei, Ymir." Sasha menghampirinya tiba-tiba, berdiri di depannya. Ymir menghentikan langkahnya, melihat Sasha adalah hal yang biasa, namun yang tidak biasa, surai pirang menangkap perhatiannnya.

Ymir mendongak, menatap wajah yang sudah lumayan lama tak dilihatnya. Tidak tahu harus seperti apa ia bereaksi, Ymir hanya terdiam, kembali menatap ke bawah.

Sedangkan Sasha meneruskan kata-katanya seolah tidak melihat Ymir yang sedang berjuang untuk tidak melihat ke depan. "Krista menghampiriku pagi ini, dan ia mau berbicara dengan-"

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih, Sasha." Ymir dengan cepat menjawab, bahkan tidak mengizinkan Sasha menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Krista maju ke depan, mendekati Ymir. Menyentuh tangannya, tapi Ymir menghempaskannya secara kasar.

"Ymir... maafkan aku," Krista berkata lirih, hampir menangis. Ymir tidak dapat melihat dan menjawab, ia memalingkan wajah ke samping.

Sasha, di sisi lain, hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan sangat heran. Tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Justru keheningan di antara mereka bertiga hanya semakin canggung. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar, dan Ymir lebih baik memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada langkah sepatu orang-orang tersebut dibandingkan mendengar suara isak tangis Krista yang ada di depannya. Walaupun tangisan itu membuat hati Ymir terasa dicabik-cabik, ia tetap tidak ingin menghadapi Krista.

"Kenapa... kau meninggalkanku?" pada akhirnya Ymir membalas dengan pertanyaan.

Giliran Krista tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Maksudnya, meninggalkanku tidak apa. Orang-orang banyak yang meninggalkanku, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sesuatu yang membuatku sakit adalah kau membuatku sangat spesial waktu itu, kemudian membuatku merasa sangat tidak berharga sampai saat ini." Ymir mengeluarkan seluruh pikirannya, tidak lagi menahan seluruh perasaan, membuat Krista merasa semakin bersalah.

Sementara Sasha yang semakin bingung, memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi menjauh, karena sepertinya mereka juga tidak akan menahan Sasha untuk pergi.

"Ymir, sungguh... aku benar-benar menyesal, aku memang salah," Krista mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Ymir layaknya waktu itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, Ymir menolak.  
"Tapi, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Krista mungkin akan mengakui perasaannya seperti Ymir dulu, tapi kenyataannya lebih menyakitkan, "Aku akan pergi ke Jerman untuk kuliah, dan..." Krista melanjutkan kata-katanya "hanya bisa kuucapkan selamat tinggal, karena sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, jadi..."

Ymir menoleh.

"Selamat tinggal..." Krista membalikkan badan dengan perlahan, diikuti dengan Ymir yang mengangkat tangannya, hendak mencegah hal ini terjadi.

"Tunggu-" Ymir merasa seperti lidahnya terbelit ketika Krista benar-benar menjauh dan berlari dari dirinya, dan mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Ke Jerman? Setidaknya Ymir hanya ingin tahu mengapa harus kesana untuk kuliah. Sangat inginkah ia berpisah dari Ymir hingga harus pindah ke Jerman?

Krista meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobil sedan yang menunggu, dan Ymir menatap mobil yang tidak asing itu pergi menjauh, kemudian menghilang. Sungguh ia tidak pernah merasa hatinya begitu hampa. Bertholdt mungkin juga akan meninggalkannya, siluman-siluman yang sering ia lihat hanya menjadi teman gelap.

Setelah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna di kampusnya – menatap keluar jendela sampai bosan – ia pulang kembali ke rumah. Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk membuka lemari baju di kamarnya, dan menemukan seragam SMA nya yang dulu, sedang dilipat rapi di antara baju seragam SMP nya dan – kalung liontin pemberian Krista. Ymir meraihnya, dan berpikir apakah selama ini harusnya ia yang meminta maaf.

Ya, benar. Ymir lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Ia menggapai ponsel genggamnya, mencari nomor telepon Krista. Setelah menemukannya, jemarinya bahkan tidak bergerak, berpikir dua kali untuk menelepon Krista.  
Kenapa ia tak melakukan ini sejak dulu? Jawabannya adalah Ymir berasumsi bahwa Krista sudah membencinya.

Namun, apakah ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan?

Ymir terdiam cemas di atas kasurnya dengan ponsel menetap di tangan sampai langit mulai gelap, Ymir melirik jam dinding, sekarang pukul 10 malam. Tak terduga bahwa ia bisa berpikir hal seperti itu selama berjam-jam. Ymir tidak mengantuk, bahkan lapar. Krista membuat sistem kerja tubuhnya tidak beraturan, dan ia merasa sedikit frustasi.

Dengan sangat ragu-ragu, jempolnya menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya, dan menempelkan benda tersebut kepada telinganya.

Terdengar nada bahwa sang penerima membalas panggilannya, Ymir semakin terkejut, membuatnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hai..." Krista berbicara lewat teleponnya, "Hei, Ymir, kan? Ada apa?"

Selama ini – Krista masih menyimpan nomor teleponnya, dan itu membuatnya merasa – sedikit – bahagia.

"Oh... hai. Uhm, bagaimana... bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik saja?" Ymir bertanya basa-basi, dengan terbata-bata

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu... jika kau mau," Krista membalas, seperti sedang membaca pikiran Ymir.

Sedangkan Ymir mencari-mencari jawaban atau pertanyaan lain untuk dilontarkan, "Apa kau... sedang tidur?"

"Sebetulnya, iya," Krista menjawab dengan cepat. "Bunyi ponsel membangunkanku,"

"Oh, maaf..." Ymir hendak mematikan teleponnya, tapi sebetulnya ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir, apapun yang terjadi. Ia harus mencegah Krista pergi. Jika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Krista akan meninggalkannya. Selamanya.  
"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bagaimana kabarku? Aku tidak tahu." Balasannya terdengar mengecewakan.

"Ehm... lalu, kapan kau akan pergi? Memikirkan tentang dirimu, membuatku... ingat... kau tahu kan."

"Hei... kau tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku pergi besok?" Krista sejujurnya mulai merasa sedikit cemas akan kepergiannya dan meninggalkan Ymir

"Aku peduli padamu, Krista." Ymir mengatakan itu lagi, kata lain yang mengandung banyak arti. Ia tahu jawabannya tidak sesuai seperti yang ditanyakan Krista, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merasa seperti itu padaku," Krista menjawab setelah beberapa detik.

Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan dari Krista membuatnya cukup yakin bahwa semenjak mereka bertemu, Krista beranggapan bahwa Ymir adalah hanya sebatas teman biasa.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan salah paham dulu," Ujarnya, "Kau sangat baik padaku selama ini, aku bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertimu." Krista melanjutkan

Ymir menerima pujiannya, namun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjawab. Keheningan di antara mereka tercipta lagi,

"Kurasa... apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah.." Krista membuka mulutnya lagi, "aku tak ingin hubungan kita menjadi sesuatu yang..."

Ymir menunggu hingga kalimatnya utuh.

"...tipikal." ia melanjutkan setelah lumayan lama mencari terus kata yang tepat. Dan sesungguhnya, Ymir tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Krista.

Ia tidak tahu topik apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan, Ymir pun hanya ingin memberi tahu apapun yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya."Aku... merasakan kepercayaanmu, dan aku tidak ingin merasa mengkhianati perasaan itu, jadi..." Ymir merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyekat lehernya, menahan air matanya turun, dan tidak sempat melengkapi jawabannya. Ia menatap kalung liontin itu di telapak tangannya, disinari cahaya bulan menembus dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Tolong jangan menangis," Krista dapat mendengar suara isakan tangis pelan berasal dari lubang teleponnya. Terdengar begitu rapuh, dan Krista sedikit tidak yakin apakah itu Ymir sungguhan yang menangis.

Ymir menyedot kembali air matanya, dan melanjutkan apa yang akan ia katakan, "... aku... merasa senang. Aku merasa bahagia atas apa yang telah kulakukan, dan ... apa yang telah kita lalui bersama. Dan aku bangga dengan hal yang akan kau lakukan, pergi ke Jerman," ia berhasil melanjutkan dengan sedikit tawa, memaksa air matanya menetap dan tidak menetes. Dia tidak ingin telepon ini menjadi ucapan selamat tinggal, tapi dia melakukannya juga, karena tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan Krista yang akan pergi bersama ibunya, mungkin juga keluarganya. "Itu hal paling membanggakan menurutku, karena dibandingkan dengan diriku, kau jelas lebih baik."

"Tenang, Ymir. Aku akan terus menghubungimu saat aku sekolah di sana." Krista berusaha menenangkan Ymir lewat telepon, walaupun ia yakin hal itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Tapi aku menyukai semua detik hidup yang telah kulewati," Ymir bergumam, sambil memeluk liontin itu di dadanya, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku setelahnya."

Krista memasang telinga lebih tajam, menyiapkan dirinya mendengar seluruh curahan Ymir dari ponselnya.  
"Tanya saja, aku tidak akan membencimu." Krista cukup yakin bahwa hatinya terlalu lemah untuk membenci orang seperti Ymir yang sudah bersedia menjadi temannya walaupun mungkin terasa sangat sebentar, namun ia merasa sungguh bersalah dan mennyesal telah meninggalkannya, andaikan Ymir tahu.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu?" Ymir memutar ingatannya kembali saat mereka berdua bersama di _rooftop_ sekolah, dengan Bertholdt menemaninya.

Krista terdiam sesaat, "Aku mencoba untuk... aku tidak bermaksud..." untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak dapat menyusun kalimat dengan benar, selalu mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar Ymir tidak salah paham, namun hal itu sangat sulit baginya.

"Tak apa, kau tidak harus menjawab juga..." Ymir memaklumi keadaan Krista, "Tapi aku bodoh sekali...!" Ia membentak dirinya sendiri. "Kalau aku merasa... layak mendapatkan semua ini, mendapatkanmu, namun aku tidak! Itu tak mungkin terjadi, dan... kau tahu? Itu hal yang paling membuatku sedih." Baru pertama kali ini, ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada orang – atau bisa juga disebut manusia asli. Ymir merasa dirinya adalah parasit yang mencemari hidup Krista. Ia telah membuat Krista merasa sangat bersalah akibat dirinya sendiri, dan merasa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa memiliki Krista di dalam hidupnya.

"Percayalah Ymir, aku berharap mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik waktu itu. Aku menyesali semua kata-kataku, dan... aku juga peduli padamu,"

"Ya, aku sangat senang kau mengatakan itu," Ymir tertawa kecil, seiring dengan air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan. Tapi, ia segera menghapusnya.

"Lalu... kau juga layak mendapatkanku, jika kau bahagia akan hal itu," Krista mencoba membuat Ymir terus merasa tidak sendirian,

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan... selama waktu yang kupunya, Krista... aku mencintaimu." Misinya pun sukses, menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya kepada Krista, dan Ymir tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan dijawab Krista, karena Ymir akan meninggalkannya juga setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua lagi. Krista tampak berpikir sesuatu untuk membuat Ymir senang.

"Hei, aku punya ide. Mungkin aku bisa datang ke rumahmu sekarang?" Krista menyatakan pikirannya yang sangat tidak logis.

"Hah? Sekarang? Tentu saja tidak mungkin!" Ymir membentak, sedikit marah karena jalan pikiran Krista yang seperti anak kecil, "Sekarang sudah malam, dan kau perempuan cantik yang akan keluar sendirian demi pergi ke rumah _ku_?" Ymir menekankan kata-katanya, namun justru yang didengar adalah kikikan dari Krista.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sekolahku besok, aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku berubah pikiran." Dengan cepat Krista menjawab, kemudian ia sudah pergi berjalan keluar rumah memakai jaketnya, dan berlari ke rumah Ymir.

"Yah, kau harus berbicara dengan ibumu. Tapi, kau tidak serius kan?"

"Aku sudah menuju hutan." Krista menjawab santai, tapi memang jujur. Jaraknya dengan rumah Ymir memang tidak terlalu jauh, "Kalau kau mencintaiku, jemput aku sekarang!" Krista membentak dengan nada main-main, dan menutup teleponnya.

Tak ada pilihan, Ymir bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendela kamar. Menunduk, menciutkan badan agar bisa muat dan keluar dari jendela itu. Lumayan susah, karena tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang jangkung untuk seorang perempuan. Berlari menuju hutan yang untungnya sudah ia beri tanda dimana harus berjalan agar tidak tersesat, ia berteriak, memanggil nama Krista, tapi tak mendengar jawaban. Ymir berlari lebih jauh lagi, mengulangi teriakannya. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat gadis berlari pelan mendekat menujunya, dan seratus persen yakin itu adalah Krista. Surai pirangnya memberi bukti, dan suara langkah kakinya meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan _Youkai_.

Ymir berlari kencang menujunya, tak peduli dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, karena setiap langkah yang ia ambil, Krista semakin dekat.

Mereka berdua bertemu, dan akhirnya berpelukan. Anehnya, Krista menangis deras di dalam dekapannya, sedangkan Ymir hanya bisa mengelus rambut Krista dan ikut merasa terharu. Ia merasakan air mata Krista jatuh di bahunya, dan di dalam lengannya, tubuh Krista bergetar hebat. Pelukan inilah yang sudah ditunggu nya sejak lama, menghempaskan seluruh emosinya, membuat dirinya merasa utuh lagi.

Serpihan puing hati mereka yang tertinggal, kembali menyatu. Mereka berpelukan semakin erat bagaikan lem. Ymir memejamkan matanya, menikmati keadaan mereka yang sedang berpelukan di tengah-tengah hutan di malam hari. Setelah Krista cukup tenang, ia menjauhkan diri, dan mendongak, menatap Ymir dengan mata biru nya yang sembap dan berkaca-kaca.

"Krista, jangan keluar sendirian lagi seperti ini, ya." Ymir mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan, sedangkan Krista mengambil tangan Ymir dari kepalanya dan menaruh telapaknya di pipi. Ymir dapat merasakan lembutnya pipi itu ketika menyentuh telapak tangannya, dan juga tangan Krista yang begitu dingin.

"Aku sangat... sangat merindukanmu," Krista menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan turun.

Tangan Ymir yang satu lagi mengangkat dagu Krista secara lembut dan perlahan, membuat Krista membuka matanya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Ymir mendekatkan wajahnya pada Krista. Pada awalnya, kening dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menikmati udara hangat setiap kali mereka menghembuskan nafas. Krista merasa sangat nyaman, tak peduli walau di dalam hutan sekalipun. Tanpa disadari, wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga bibir mereka tidak berjarak lagi. Walaupun hanya sentuhan sedikit, Ymir dapat merasakan sensasi gembira yang sangat aneh di hatinya karena ciuman itu memberikan hangatnya kehidupan. Mereka tidak membuka mata, pikiran mereka menyatu, dan Ymir memperdalam ciumannya, memperpanjang durasi, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berhenti bertemu.

Saat membuka mata, keduanya tertawa gugup. Namun melihat kondisi di mana mereka berada, Ymir menyuruh Krista untuk keluar dari hutan, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lewat jendela. Di mana ia berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa terlihat ibunya.

Ymir merasa sedikit tidak percaya, ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Menemukan cintanya, dan merasakan ciuman pertama di dalam hidupnya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengira akan merasakan itu semua di dalam hutan, namun kita tentu saja tidak bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di dalam kamar, Krista membuka jaketnya. Di balik jaket tersebut ia memakai baju piyama berkancing yang kainnya terbuat dari satin, beserta dengan celana panjangnya. Setelah Ymir menutup jendela, ia kembali berhadapan dengan Krista. Ymir melingkari pinggang Krista dengan lengannya, dan menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat. Sedangkan Krista melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Ymir. Keduanya tersenyum, namun Krista tersenyum lebih lebar daripada Ymir. Kamarnya memang gelap akibat lampu yang tidak menyala, namun Ymir sangat yakin yang di hadapannya adalah sang pujaan hati.

Ciuman berikutnya terasa begitu manis, ketika Ymir mulai merasa mabuk akibat bibir Krista, ia semakin agresif. Tak ada kata-kata, seluruh perasaannya dituang ke dalam ciuman tersebut. Hasrat, cinta, dan rindunya pada satu sama lain. Krista mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat, haus akan sentuhannya.

Bibir mereka terus berpagut mesra, Krista mendorong bahu Ymir perlahan, berusaha membuat jalan mereka ke atas kasur, namun keduanya sangat tersesat, lunglai dan teracuni oleh bibir masing-masing, hingga Ymir harus menabrak kaki ranjang dahulu, dan entah bagaimanapun caranya, sekarang ia terlentang di matras yang empuk, membiarkan Krista duduk di atas pinggangnya.

"Oh, lihat. Kau masih menyimpan kalung ini ternyata. Kau sangat cinta padaku, ya?" Krista meraih kalung liontin Y itu yang terletak di samping kakinya, dan melirik Ymir di bawahnya yang mulai tersipu.

"Ya, sekarang kembalikan." Ymir yang masih terlentang mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kalung tersebut.

Dengan cepat Krista mengangkat kalung itu semakin tinggi, sehingga Ymir tidak mampu menjangkaunya "Ambil sendiri," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan penuh keceriaan.

Ymir menerima tantangannya, dan mulai tersenyum sinis. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dan masih dengan tangan terangkat, Krista tidak menolak, mengizinkan Ymir untuk mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi, sambil merasakan tangan Ymir menjalar di lengannya yang menjulang ke atas. Dengan perlahan jemari mereka bertautan, dan sela-sela jari Ymir terisi oleh jemari mungil nan lentik milik Krista.

"Dapat," Ymir tersenyum mengejek, dan menarik tubuh Krista, ikut turun bersama dengan tubuhnya yang terlentang.

"Curang,"

"Ingat saat kau bilang cinta itu transparan?"dengan cepat ia mengganti topik. Ymir terus menggenggam tangan Krista, di antara telapak tangan mereka terdapat kalung liontin itu.

"Ya, kenapa?" Krista tersenyum lebar, menampilkan giginya yang putih dan rata. Ymir dapat merasakan senyumannya yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan lagi, dan Ymir bisa merasakan jemari Krista yang tidak digenggamnya mengelus pelipis Ymir dengan lembut.

"Bisakah kita mewarnai cinta yang transparan ini berdua?"

Krista tertawa, dan Ymir ikut tertawa akibat candaannya sendiri. Sesungguhnya Ymir memang serius, dan pertanyaan lucunya dibalas dengan "Tentu saja,"

" _Bagus sekali, Ymir. Kau sudah jatuh cinta._ "

Dan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan adalah memanggil Bertholdt lalu berterima kasih padanya.

* * *

 **Aduh gomen ya kalo ceritanya enggak jelas ^^" mohon kemaklumannya karena saya newbie.  
** **Selanjutnya masih ada 'masalah' kok, tungguin aja chapter selanjutnya yaw**

 **Terima kasih yang udah review, author sayang kaliaaaan...  
Kalo soal adegan Yuri nya author kurang jago, hehehe silahkan masukkan saran.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. A New Life

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'KRING...!'

Suara itu mengusik pendengaran Ymir yang sedang terlelap.

'KRING...!'

Bunyi aneh itu membuatnya jengkel, dan terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

'KRING...!'

Ymir menggeram, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia melihat Krista sedang tertidur, membelakanginya, namun seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa.  
Tentu saja, mereka menghabiskan malam asmara mereka hanya berdua disini, di kamar ini. Dan esok paginya ia harus dibangunkan oleh suara menyebalkan datang dari ponsel di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

'KRING...!'

Ymir mengambil ponsel yang bergetar itu, dan sangat yakin kalau itu bukan miliknya.

"Krista!" Ymir mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kencang,

'KRING...!'

Ymir membuatnya membuka mata dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Krista, ponselmu berbunyi," Kata Ymir sambil menyodorkan benda bergetar itu pada Krista.

Setelah Krista terduduk dan mengusap matanya, ia terbelalak; tampak sangat terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya, menempelkannya pada telinga.  
"H-halo...?" ujarnya pelan.

Ymir di depannya dapat mendengar teriakan cukup keras berasal dari ponsel Krista, itu adalah suara wanita, yang tak lain adalah ibunya. Krista terlihat sedikit ketakutan, dan hanya membalas 'maaf,maaf' beribu-ribu kali. Serta memberi tahu ibunya ia sedang di rumah Ymir.

Setelah ibunya Krista berhenti berbicara, ia menutup teleponnya. Untuk beberapa detik, Ymir dan Krista saling bertatapan.

"Maaf sudah... datang ke rumahmu, ibuku akan menjemput di depan stasiun sebentar lagi," Ujar Krista sambil melirik-lirik sekitar. Kamar Ymir tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya saja kasurnya, tapi itu bisa dibereskan dengan sekejap. Setidaknya tidak ada baju yang mereka kenakan terbuang dimana-mana.

"Tak apa, sekarang bersiap-siaplah, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun. Ibumu pasti sangat khawatir kau telah menghilang semalam." Ymir menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut di depan Krista yang sedang terduduk lemas di atas kasurnya. Ymir merapikan helaian rambut pirang Krista, dan ia tersenyum ketika Ymir mengecup pipi sebelah kirinya.

Saat itupun, pintu kamar Ymir diketuk, "Ymir, sudah bangun? Jangan terlambat untuk kuliah," ujar seorang wanita di balik pintu kamarnya.

Ymir menepuk keningnya, lalu beranjak berdiri.  
"Iya, aku siap-siap dulu," balas Ymir dengan keras.

"Ymir, apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertemu dengan ibu?" Krista tampak cemas, ujung alisnya turun ke bawah.

"Kita katakan saja yang sejujurnya," Ymir menjawab sambil menanggalkan baju piyama, dan menggantinya dengan baju yang lain, tanpa repot-repot mandi.

"Ma-maksudmu... bahwa... kita..." ujarnya sambil menatap Ymir yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari baju di dalam lemarinya.

Tubuh ramping berwarna coklat nya beberapa kali menangkap perhatian Krista. Ia bahkan melirik dari atas sampai bawah, kakinya begitu panjang dan otot lengan Ymir yang terbentuk dan kencang membuatnya terpaku. Krista tahu Ymir gemar berolah raga, setiap kali ada jam olah raga di sekolah, Ymir selalu bersemangat. Akan tetapi baru pertama kali ini Krista dapat menyaksikan bentuk tubuh aslinya, dan menurutnya itu adalah hal yang menarik. Krista bahkan tidak merasa bosan menatap garis lurus di punggung Ymir saat ia membelakanginya, serta rambut pendek coklatnya yang membuatnya tampak atraktif. Gundukan tulang belikat belakang yang terlihat berjalan saat Ymir menggerakkan bahunya – oh, sangat menggoda.

Krista cukup tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah wanita – jenis yang sama. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, Krista begitu tertarik pada Ymir layaknya seorang perempuan menaruh hati kepada pria – pangeran pujaannya – hanya saja, pangerannya adalah seorang putri.

Setelah Ymir selesai berkutat dengan baju dan memakai apa yang ada, "Ya. Ayo, kita pergi. Tapi jangan sampai kau terlihat oleh ibuku." Katanya sambil menutup pintu lemari, dan menggandeng Krista keluar kamar. Ibunya tidak terlihat di sekitar, dan dia buru-buru keluar.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di luar rumah tanpa terlihat. Ymir tampak tidak merasa gugup, sekalipun menemui 'Ibu Mertua'. Tapi percayalah, Ymir tidak pernah merasa takut seperti ini.

Memakan waktu cukup lama untuk mereka berdua menuju tangga masuk _subway_ karena sang – Ibu Mertua – tidak ingin mengemudi sampai di depan rumah Ymir. Tak tahu mengapa, dan ia pun bertanya-tanya.

"Krista, kenapa kau kabur ke rumah dia? Kau sudah terlambat di hari pertama sekolahmu di Jerman! Mengecewakan," ibunya bersender di depan mobil sedan abu-abunya, sorot matanya tajam menatap mereka berdua. Krista menunduk merasa bersalah, sedangkan Ymir tampak berani – walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

"Kau," Lanjut Nyonya Lenz, lirikannya berpindah pada Ymir, menatapnya galak, "Pasti kau tahu penyebabnya dia kabur dari rumah," Nyonya Lenz adalah tipe yang lugas, tegas dan tidak bertele-tele. Tipe sempurna seorang _businesswoman_ , sangat berbeda dengan ibunya Ymir.

"Tidak, ibu. Ini salahku. Aku yang langsung lari ke rumahnya, tolong maafkan aku," Krista menangis, memeluk pinggang ibunya.

Sedangkan Ymir di sisi lain tidak tahu harus merespon. Ia begitu gugup, tapi masih memasang wajah yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Hal itu pun membuat Nyonya Lenz terlihat semakin jengkel – andaikan Nyonya Lenz tahu, Ymir begitu takut menghadapi dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung membawanya pulang?" Nyonya Lenz bertanya sekali lagi, mengabaikan Krista yang sedang membasahi kemeja abu-abu yang dikenakannya _._ Ymir membuat catatan mental bahwa Nyonya Lenz adalah penggemar warna abu-abu.

"Anu... s-saya... kami berdua..." Ymir tergagap

Nyonya Lenz berkacak pinggang, sementara Krista melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Kalian berdua kenapa? Cepatlah sebelum aku menuduh sesuatu!" bentaknya.

"K-kami... kami sebenarnya..." Ymir berhenti lagi, namun sorotan mata Nyonya Lenz membuatnya semakin cepat menjawab, "Kami sebenarnya... Mempunyai perasaan yang sama," jawabannya terdengar kurang rinci dan membuat telinga gatal, tapi Krista langsung mengalihkan.

"Ibu, aku tidak mau sekolah di Jerman. Aku mau terus bersama Ymir disini, kumohon bu..." Ujarnya sambil mendongak ke atas, menatap ibunya dengan mata yang sangat berharap. Layaknya seorang anak kecil meminta mainan baru.

Sedangkan Ymir merunduk, bersiap menampung seluruh omelan.

Namun balasan Nyonya Lenz ternyata lebih mengejutkan, ia sama sekali tidak marah, ataupun kaget, "Kau... mencintainya?" Ia bertanya sambil menoleh ke putri angkatnya yang masih terisak; sedangkan Krista hanya mengangguk.

"Oh," jawab singkat Nyonya Lenz.

Ymir mendongak, heran akan reaksinya.

"Kalau begitu," Nyonya Lenz berjalan maju, mendekati Ymir, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Krista semalam." Dan memosisikan tangannya di atas pundak Ymir.  
"Krista...?" Ibunya berbalik badan, "Kalau begitu kita tidak akan pindah ke Jerman." ia berkata halus, seakan-akan seluruh kemurkaannya sudah lenyap. Raut wajahnya tenang, tidak keras seperti tadi.

Krista tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan ujung bibirnya bisa sampai ke ekor matanya, "Benarkah?"

Nyonya Lenz mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Krista meloncat ke dalam pelukan ibunya, sedangkan Ymir hanya terdiam, memasang wajah curiga.

"Terima kasih, ibu!"

"Iya, sekarang, ayo pulang, besok ibu antarkan ke sekolah yang kau mau." Ujar Nyonya Lenz mengusap rambut pirang putrinya itu.

Saat Krista masuk ke mobil dan menjauh, ia tidak berhenti menatap Ymir sambil tersenyum, wajahnya berseri-seri, dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis – atau memang matanya yang bernuansa laut itu akan terus berair.

" _Seperti ada sihir,"_ Ymir mengusap dagunya, terdiam.

"Ya, memang ada." Suara lelaki muncul dari sampingnya.

Ymir menoleh, dan terkesiap "Bertholdt!" Ucapnya langsung beranjak memeluk makhluk halus yang di sampingnya.

Setelah tangannya menembus, Bertholdt tertawa pelan.

"Kau yang menyihir Nyonya Lenz?" Ymir bertanya langsung pada intinya, bahkan tidak menghiraukan acara pelukan yang gagal.

Bertholdt melipat tangan di dada, wajahnya begitu percaya diri, "Siapa lagi?"

Ymir berdecak, "Terima kasih."

Seusai pembicaraan singkat mereka, Ymir berbalik badan untuk kembali ke rumah – untuk mandi dan pergi menuju kampus. Dengan Bertholdt mengikutinya di samping.

"Soal sihir itu..." Ymir membuka mulut, Bertholdt yang tadinya memejamkan mata menikmati udara segar pagi di dalam hutan, membuka kembali matanya. "Apakah dia akan berubah pikiran kalau sihirnya sudah habis?"

Bertholdt menggeleng – sangat yakin, dan ada senyuman miring terlukis di wajahnya, "Penyihir level tiga diberikan kemampuan untuk membuat pikiran seseorang yang dimanipulasi menjadi permanen." Jelasnya singkat, dan Ymir langsung mengerti artinya.

"Kau hebat sekali," Puji Ymir – tanpa nada sarkasme, dan Bertholdt terlihat bahagia mendengarnya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai terima kasih?"

"Tidak usah," Ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan "Aku suka menolong manusia, apalagi manusia sepertimu." Bertholdt menoleh, wajahnya tenang, setenang angin yang menghembus, meniup rambut Ymir dari samping.

" _Ya ampun, aku akan membunuh Reiner."_ Pikir Ymir sambil mengepalkan tangannya, namun tersenyum sinis.

"Hm? Tidak usah, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya." Balasnya seperti biasa, menyambung dengan apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran Ymir.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Mati."

Ymir berdehem, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tak yakin harus berduka atau bahagia.

"Tenang saja, sekarang kami berteman, dia tidak akan membunuhku lagi." Bertholdt bercanda – walaupun demikian, Ymir memaksakan tawanya, menurutnya itu adalah candaan yang aneh.

Sepanjang jalannya menuju rumah, Ymir tak bisa berhenti berpikir dimana Krista akan disekolahkan nanti. Apakah sama dengan kampusnya, atau di tempat lain. Tapi itupun tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, karena Ymir yakin Krista beserta ibunya tidak akan pergi ke Jerman setelah peristiwa tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang ibu tersenyum, melihat wajah putrinya kembali berseri-seri walaupun masih dengan wajahnya yang terlihat datar – tanpa ekspresi. Namun dalam hati, ibunya tahu bahwa Ymir sedang bahagia.

Meskipun demikian, ibunya masih merasa cemas akan keberadaan suaminya. Semenjak Ymir menghantam tinjunya kepada pipi ayahnya sendiri, ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali, tanpa kata-kata, dan tidak kembali. Ymir terlihat tidak peduli dengan ayahnya – malah mungkin menganggapnya tidak terlahir di dunia ini, namun ibunya tahu, ia tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu dengan Ymir. Mengingat usianya sekarang, ibunya mungkin akan mencari pria lain, namun tetap saja suami pertamanya yang menghilang adalah lubang terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Ibunya tidak menyuruh Ymir untuk peduli kepada ayahnya sendiri, hanya saja ia yakin bisa mengurus masalah ini tanpa melibatkan orang lain. Ibunya akan menunggu sampai Ymir sanggup membicarakan masalah ini – yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **-Ymir POV-**

Di depan pintu rumah, Bertholdt pergi, mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai urusan lain. Aku membuka pintu rumah, ibu langsung menyambutku dan bertanya dari mana aku karena ia belum melihatku keluar sebelumnya. Aku menjawab bahwa hanya ingin memeriksa tanaman bunga di halaman. Meskipun ibu menjawab "Oh," dan terdengar tidak meragukan jawabanku, aku bisa melihat di matanya bahwa ia tahu aku berbohong – hanya saja ia tidak bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Jujur aku memang kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan kampus, aku hanya tidak terlalu suka sekolah apalagi bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Syukurlah masih ada Sasha yang menemani, dan aku penasaran dimana Krista akan bersekolah nanti. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya di jalan besok, mungkin akan ku kirim pesan lewat ponsel nanti. Aku sangat rindu dengannya.

Seprai kasurku terlihat berantakan – tidak pernah seperti ini, kain itu kusut dan terlipat-lipat tidak karuan. Aku dan Krista ada disana sepanjang malam, masih bisa kurasakan nafas hangatnya menyapu leherku, dan dirinya yang terasa tidak mempunyai massa saat duduk di atas pinggangku.

Semenjak itu aku akan terus memakai kalung liontin yang diberikannya kepadaku.

Aku tahu perasaan ini menentang dengan hukum alam, namun hatiku tidak berbohong, aku mencintainya. Sangat. Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin ini memang takdir.

Dalam perjalananku menuju kampus, Sasha menghampiri dengan tiba-tiba, dan menepuk punggungku dari belakang. Aku terkejut, dan Sasha hanya mengungkit apa yang terjadi kemarin dengan Krista. Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab, berusaha berkata bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku tak ingin berbohong – dan aku tidak mau memberitahunya kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sasha terus memanggil namaku dan bertanya berulang-ulang, kemudian aku menyuruhnya diam. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku telah membuat dia semakin penasaran.

Sasha mendengus dan berkata bahwa dia adalah penyimpan rahasia yang baik. Aku bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja aku tak ingin ia mengetahui semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupku – akan menceritakan segala sesuatu yang harus diketahuinya, dan aku benci berbicara banyak-banyak.

Sesampainya di depan gedung kampus, Sasha menepuk bahuku lagi dan mengucapkan "Sampai nanti, gadis Jangkung!"  
Aku tak mengerti yang diucapkannya itu ejekan atau pujian karena wajah yang ia buat saat mengatakan itu agak menjengkelkan.

Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi lebih produktif di dalam kelas – sejauh ini tak ada masalah yang menimpaku, Krista sudah kembali, Bertholdt pun demikian. Dan tidak ada _Youkai_ menyebalkan seperti Si Mata Tiga itu menghampiriku akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin memang kemampuanku yang berkurang, atau dia hanya bosan melihatku. Aku mulai mengerti mengapa Sang Pencipta memberiku kemampuan seperti ini, dan aku sedikit bersyukur, aku tak ingin kehilangan Bertholdt.

Sejujurnya masih ada masalah, ayah tidak pernah kembali setelah aku meninjunya dengan keras dan ia tumbang. Aku khawatir Ibu akan menjalani hidup dengan penuh kesedihan. Dia terlihat kesepian, dari pagi hingga sore yang kulakukan hanya menghabiskan waktu di kampus ini, meskipun ketika aku pulang ia tetap tersenyum, bisa kulihat kesuraman di dalam matanya – apapun itu, aku harus bisa memusnahkannya. Aku tak bisa melihat ibu terus-terusan meratapi nasibnya dan berpikir keras kemana ayah pergi, aku hanya ingin ibu menemukan pria lain yang lebih layak bersama dengannya, membuatnya bahagia dan mengurangi suara bising di rumah.

Aku berniat untuk bekerja sambil sekolah dan mendapatkan gaji per bulan untuk membayar biaya kuliah. Biayanya memang tidak terlalu mahal, tapi Ibu tidak bisa bekerja sendirian, dan sebaiknya aku melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan beliau.

Sedang kupikirkan pekerjaan apa yang cocok denganku. Yang membuatku jengkel adalah, semua pekerjaan kotor pasti menghasilkan uang lebih banyak. Seperti bisnis narkotika, prostitusi atau menjadi mucikari. Jika aku masuk di salah satu dari itu, aku akan menghasilkan lebih dari 10 juta dalam 1 bulan. Tapi Ibu tidak akan menginginkan aku menjadi orang seperti itu. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak, dan menghasilkan uang, meskipun tidak terlalu banyak. Mempunyai pekerjaan sekaligus kuliah, mungkin akan 2 kali lebih melelahkan.

 **-Normal POV-**

Ymir mengambil kelas jurusan teknik _programming_ dan hampir seluruh pekerjaannya di kampus hanya berkutat dengan komputer. Sejujurnya ia memang tidak pernah terlalu pintar dalam hal-hal komputer, namun disinilah ia belajar ilmu yang baru dan menyenangkan – selain menghafalkan nama-nama latin jika ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran atau botani.

Sang dosen tengah menerangkan murid-muridnya tentang bahasa pemrogaman komputer atau sistem bilangan biner. Sedikit menyebalkan, butuh waktu untuk menghafal pola dan kode bahasanya. Tak lebih dari angka 0 dan 1 berjajar di dalam satu layar, dan Ymir berpikir ini sulit, tapi – menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada menghafal bahasa-bahasa aneh di dunia Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam.

Ketika pelajaran berlangsung, ponsel Ymir berbunyi dan bergetar di dalam tasnya. Nampaknya seluruh orang di kelas tidak mendengar bunyinya karena hanya berdering kecil dan sebentar. Ymir mengambil ponsel dari tasnya bahkan ketika dosen menerangkan – dan membaca pesan yang baru saja diterima dari Krista Lenz.

" _Ymir, aku didaftarkan di kampus dekat mall besar di pusat kota. Kau tahu kan? Mulai besok aku akan sekolah disana. Jika ada waktu, bolehkah aku mampir ke rumahmu pukul 4 sore nanti? Kita baru saja berpisah dan aku sudah merindukanmu."_

Isi pesan itu yang diketik oleh Krista kepadanya. Ymir sedikit kecewa karena Krista tidak didaftarkan di kampus yang sama. Jarak kampusnya dengan kampus Krista sekitar 3 kilometer – tidak terlalu jauh, lagipula Krista bisa mengunjungi rumah Ymir kapanpun ia mau.

Ymir mengetik cepat dengan _keypad_ di ponselnya – berusaha agar tak menarik perhatian sang dosen.

" _Iya, aku akan pulang sebelum kau datang. Dan, aku sedang di kelas. Kita mengobrol nanti."_  
Lalu Ymir memerintahkan mesin kecil berbentuk kotak itu mengirimkan pesannya kepada Krista.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai sesi pelajarannya di kelas, Ymir melirik jam di ponsel nya. Pukul 3 lewat 30 menit, Krista bisa saja sudah berdiri menunggu di depan rumahnya.

Ymir berlari menuju stasiun – mulai terlihat bintik-bintik kecil di atas aspal. Satu tetes air menghantam kepalanya, terasa dingin, untuk beberapa alasan, Ymir membenci hujan, tapi juga menyukainya.

Saat ia sampai di _subway_ , hujan semakin deras, namun tak lagi terasa karena ada atap yang melindungi manusia di bawahnya. Ia bergegas memasuki kereta yang akan membawanya pulang. Ymir segera mengirim pesan pada Krista bahwa mungkin ia tak akan ada di rumah ketika Krista datang.

Ymir menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding kereta, dan memejamkan matanya tenang. Kereta kini tidak terlalu ramai, setidaknya tidak ada orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya.

Dalam beberapa menit, ponselnya bergetar – menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk.

" _Tidak apa, Ymir. Aku sudah di depan rumahmu dan berbincang dengan ayahmu. Dia pria yang baik."_  
Krista mengatakannya seolah-olah itu bukan sesuatu yang – memang – tidak berbahaya.

Ymir terbelalak melihat deretan tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya. Mengapa ayahnya kembali di saat seperti ini? Dengan cepat Ymir mengirim pesan dan berteriak dalam hati " _Krista, jangan dekati dia!_ "

Krista membalas. _"Hei, tenang saja, Ymir. Apakah belajar terlalu banyak membuatmu tertekan?"_ balasnya dengan emoji tertawa, _"Dia menyapaku dan membuatkanku coklat panas, meminumnya di teras sambil menatap hujan dan kami berbincang-bincang kecil, itu saja. Ibumu juga ada di rumah."_

Ymir mengangkat alisnya sebelah, otaknya berputar – bingung. Selama ini ayahnya mengikuti terapi rehabilitasi? Atau Ibu telah menemukan pria baru? Apapun itu, Ymir tidak peduli. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumahnya.

Berlari dari stasiun menuju rumah – hal yang sudah ia biasa lakukan. Hujan tidak terlalu deras seperti terakhir kali ia lihat. Dengan jarak cukup jauh Ymir bisa melihat Krista duduk di kursi teras yang berposisi ke depan sehingga Ymir dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan sangat dikenalnya – beradu tatapan dengan pria dewasa di sampingnya, meja bundar diantara mereka menjadi perbatasan.

Ketika Ymir sudah sampai di teras rumahnya, Krista menoleh, tersenyum dan berhambur ke dalam dekapan Ymir

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, pria dewasa di belakang Krista menatap mereka sambil tersenyum sekilas. Ymir menghirup rambut pirang Krista yang wangi, dan menikmati suhu hangat yang sedang ditularkan Krista kepadanya.

Seusai mereka berpelukan, Krista mendongak ke atas dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Ymir mengusap lembut rambut Krista bagaikan anak kecil, dan Ymir melirik ke depan, tatapannya dan ayahnya bertemu ketika ia menyeruput coklat panas di gelas yang terlihat cukup besar.

"Ayo, kita masuk saja, Krista. Disini dingin." Ymir menarik lengan Krista masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengabaikan ayahnya yang sedang menatap mereka berdua. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tatapan itu, Ymir menyadarinya.

Krista selalu disambut hangat oleh ibunya – dan kini, mungkin oleh kedua orang tuanya. Karena sekarang ayahnya bersikap benar-benar normal, tidak seperti terakhir kali Ymir melihatnya, dan ia yakin itu bukan pria lain.

"Ymir, kenapa tadi kau bilang aku harus menjauhi ayahmu?" Krista langsung bertanya ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kini Ymir harus mencari jawaban yang baik "Akhir-akhir ini, ayahku kurang bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan sering marah. Aku takut kau juga kena marahannya."

"Oh," Krista beranjak duduk di atas kasur Ymir – yang sudah dirapikan tadi pagi. "Menurutku ayahmu baik, mungkin saat itu dia sedang tertekan karena pekerjaannya."

Ymir berdecak, memasang wajah jengkel, karena sesungguhnya ia tahu ayahnya pergi bukan bekerja – dan tentu saja ia takkan memberitahu Krista soal itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Krista bertanya lagi,

"Kenapa bertanya?" Ymir tersenyum dan duduk di samping Krista, menatapnya dengan tenang. "Kau ada disini, tentu saja aku tak apa-apa."

Krista terkikik dan berhenti ketika Ymir mendekatkan jarak duduknya. Menyentuh rahangnya, kemudian menyisir poni Krista sehigga tidak lagi menutup sebagian keningnya. Sedangkan Krista hanya menatap ke bawah dan memasang wajah tersipu, hal yang sangat disukai Ymir.

Ketika Ymir mengangkat dagunya dengan perlahan, ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Terasa begitu hangat, tercampur dengan perisa coklat yang baru saja diseruputnya. Tangan Ymir beralih menuju tengkuk Krista, kehangatan tangannya membuat Krista merinding sekilas.

Ymir mencium bibirnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lama, dan Krista tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti hasratnya. Kecupan demi kecupan mereka berikan, Ymir merangkul pelan pinggang Krista, terasa menggelitik, dan ia tertawa pelan. Ia dapat merasakan senyuman Krista di antara ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berpisah, bibir Krista terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya, dan wajahnya sayu.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" Ymir bertanya, dan Krista hanya menggeleng.

"Aku menyukainya," ujarnya kemudian diikuti dengan tawa nya yang terdengar manis.

Ymir tersenyum sekilas, "Ngomong-ngomong, Krista, jurusan apa yang kau ambil di kampus?" Ia bertanya, memiringkan kepala.

"Oh... jurusan melukis. Aku kan sangat suka menggambar," Balas Krista dengan cepat. Ymir merasa sedikit iri kepadanya, ia memang tidak pernah berbakat dalam karya seni. Bahkan ketika Ymir mengunjungi rumahnya, banyak kanvas dengan lukisannya bertebaran hampir di setiap sudut rumah. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Krista sambil menelusuri tangannya di rambut coklat milik Ymir, dan melepas ikat rambut di belakangnya, membuat rambut pendeknya terurai – Ymir sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi ia tidak protes, semua hal yang dilakukan Krista selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Komputer." Ia membalas singkat."Dan aku sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk menghasilkan uang, bisakah kau membantuku?" ujar Ymir sambil merasakan jemari Krista menyisir lembut rambut pendeknya.

"Hmm..." Krista menghentikan kegiatannya, menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk, menatap ke atas. "Mungkin kau bisa jadi koki di sebuah restoran..."

Ymir langsung menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Yang benar saja, Krista. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan telur."

Krista tertawa pelan, memainkan helai rambut Ymir, "Kalau begitu... seorang kasir?" sarannya berlanjut.

"Hmm," Ymir menimang-nimang perkataan Krista, "Aku tidak ingin mempunyai pekerjaan yang sama seperti ibuku,"

Krista nampak berpikir lagi, kali ini lebih lama, "Pelayan? Pramusaji?"

"Tidak yakin apakah aku akan bisa melakukannya."

"Kau hanya perlu tersenyum di depan para pelanggan,"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu." Ymir memutar bola matanya, "Jadi, dimana aku harus mendaftar?"

"Aku kenal dengan teman ibuku yang mempunyai kafe,"

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Dengan cepat Ymir berdiri dan meraih jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, mengulurkan tangan mengajak Krista berdiri.

"S-sekarang?" Krista masih diam di posisinya.

Ymir tidak menjawab, menarik Krista secara tiba-tiba dan memakaikannya jaket milik Krista sendiri, yang mempunyai tudung untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya, bahkan seperempat wajahnya – dapat melindungi dirinya dari air hujan.

Ketika mereka keluar rumah, Ymir dapat melihat ayahnya masih diam di teras, sendirian. Ibu sedang bekerja di dapur, apapun itu yang dikerjakannya. Setidaknya Ymir memberitahu bahwa ia ingin keluar dengan Krista, seperti biasa ibunya pun membolehkan, karena mereka sudah terbilang cukup umur dan bisa mengurus diri sendiri.

Mengabaikan ayahnya, Ymir langsung menjauh dari rumah bersama Krista.

"Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?" Ymir bertanya seiring langkah mereka mulai keluar dari kawasan hutan.

"Tentu saja, lewat sini." Krista mengajak Ymir untuk mengambil belokan ke kiri saat berhadapan dengan jalan raya.

Mereka berdua berjalan, dekat. Ymir merangkul pinggang Krista perlahan, membuatnya geli. Pada awalnya ia menolak, namun setelah sadar betapa nyamannya sentuhan itu, Krista menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ymir sambil berjalan santai.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Ymir ditarik oleh Krista ke sebuah jalan di antara 2 toko. Jalan kecil yang lebih mirip lorong itu dipenuhi oleh grafiti dan _street art_ yang berantakan, namun sejujurnya karya-karya orang asing itu memanjakan mata. Walaupun sudah terlihat sedikit usang, Ymir sempat terkagum-kagum.

Tembok di sisi kanan Ymir berwarna merah, dihiasi seekor burung hantu besar yang sedang membuka lebar sayapnya, tubuhnya diberi warna hitam dan putih. Tatapan mata sang burung hantu itu terlihat begitu asli dan nyata, seolah-olah makhluk besar itu akan hidup dan melintas di hadapan Ymir sebentar lagi.

Sementara di sisi kirinya, terdapat _stencil art_ siluet seorang laki-laki sedang bersandar pada tiang, dari atas kepalanya ada sinar lampu. Tangannya memegang sebuah benda yang mengeluarkan asap dari ujungnya, tak disalahkan lagi adalah sebuah batang rokok.

Ymir membiarkan Krista berjalan di depannya, membutuhkan waktu untuk mengagumi karya-karya mengagumkan ini. Krista tersenyum melihat ketertarikan Ymir pada gambar-gambar disekitar. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya atau mengatakan apa-apa, matanya tidak berkedip, dan terkadang mengelus tembok yang sudah diberkati oleh tangan-tangan berbakat ini.

Lorong itu cukup panjang, beberapa gambar sudah pudar, ada yang tertimpa gambar lain sehingga tidak terlihat jelas, ada juga yang begitu menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Ketika sudah selesai menelusuri lorong, mereka sampai di suatu ruangan terbuka tanpa atap berbentuk persegi, kosong dan besar, menampilkan lebih banyak karya-karya mengagumkan orang-orang tak dikenal itu. Salah satunya adalah gambar yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka, terlihat baru dibuat karena terasa sedikit lengket saat Ymir menyentuhnya.

"Terakhir kali aku kesini, lukisan ini tidak ada," Krista berkomentar – menandakan bahwa ia pun juga sudah sering ke tempat ini.

"Jadi maksudmu, tempat ini tidak terlantar, banyak orang masih datang kesini, dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka?"

Krista terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu tertawa "Tidak, aku hanya kesini saat aku bosan dan tidak pernah lebih dari pukul 5 sore, karena seterusnya akan dipenuhi oleh 'mereka', tapi setidaknya setiap hari aku dapat melihat lukisan baru. Dan ini sepertinya belum lama dibuat."

"Deskripsikan 'mereka'." Ymir memasang wajah menantang

"Seperti sebuah perkumpulan anak laki-laki, atau geng. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka secara jelas, jadi, maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Ymir tidak membalas lagi, hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lukisan di depannya. Gambaran seorang wanita berjaket hitam, celana hitam, dan rambut bermodel _pixie cut_ yang diberi gradasi ungu campur abu-abu gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat marah, bahkan ia sedang memegang pistol, menodong siapapun yang ada di depannya. Tinggi wanita itu mirip manusia asli, dan cara pewarnaannya begitu menakjubkan.

Tembok-tembok disekitarnya juga demikian, dari seekor serigala berwarna putih dengan wajahnya yang tenang, bunga mawar berwarna biru tua, sampai gambar sekawanan burung gagak terlihat seperti mengejar anak kecil. Ymir yakin gambar-gambar ini mempunyai kisah tertentu jika menemukan gambar lain yang berkaitan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" Ymir bertanya saat mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, kembali menuju jalan terbuka.

"Aku bukan seorang putri bangsawan yang selalu dikawal kemanapun aku pergi, tahu."

Ymir menampilkan senyuman yang biasa diberikannya kepada Krista "Tapi kau adalah putri bangsawan-ku,"

Krista tertawa akan betapa buruknya rayuan itu, tapi ia tidak peduli, menikmati Ymir yang masih bisa ada di sampingnya hingga sekarang ini.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan kafe yang Krista maksud, Ymir membuka pintunya – disambut hangat oleh aroma kopi dan musik _jazz_ berkelas, tipikal kafe manapun di kota. Temboknya berwarna coklat dengan tekstur lembut dihiasi dengan berbagai macam gambar terpigura. Di panggung terlihat seorang pria sedang asyik memainkan piano besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan, tempat para pemusik membuat suasana tenang. Selain piano _grand,_ panggung itu juga terdapat klarinet, trompet, biola, gitar dan drum. Biasanya para pemusik mulai bermain bersama-sama saat menjelang malam hari. Tapi kali ini, para pelanggan hanya ditemani sang pemain piano.

Seorang pelayan perempuan tersenyum ramah, dan menawarkan tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua, tapi Krista langsung berbicara pada intinya – ingin menemui teman ibunya yang merupakan pemilik kafe ini.

Si pelayan menunjukkan tempat dimana sang pemilik biasa berada. Ketika Krista menyapa si _manager_ yang kelihatannya sedang membuat kopi di dapur, Krista langsung dipeluk dan mengatakan sudah merindukannya sejak sekian lama. Ymir membuat catatan mental bahwa mereka berdua adalah kenalan akrab.

Setelah Krista berbicara singkat dengan perempuan berkacamata itu, ia menyuruh Ymir berkenalan.

"Ymir, kenalkan, dia Hanji Zoe, pemilik kafe berkelas ini." Ujar Krista sambil mengulurkan tangan di antara mereka. Perempuan yang diperkenalkan Ymir terlihat muda, rambut coklat nya diikat ke belakang, ia mengenakan kacamata berbentuk oval, dan jika Ymir menebak umur wanita ini, sekitar 20-an.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Nyonya," Balas Ymir sambil mengajaknya bersalaman.

Sambil tertawa, perempuan itu membalas tangan Ymir, "Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, panggil saja Hanji atau Kak Hanji. Kau membuatku merasa seperti orang tua." Katanya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Kau Ymir, bukan?"

"Ya." Balasnya singkat sambil melepas tangannya dari genggaman Hanji.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"

"Ymir ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di kafe ini," Krista menjelaskan sebelum Ymir dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, benarkah?" wajah Hanji berubah dari bahagia menjadi sangat bahagia. "Kami memang sedang kekurangan pelayan. Bisakah besok kau datang kesini pukul 5 sore dan memulai? Tenang saja, sebelum kau bekerja, aku akan memberi instruksi."

Ymir dan Krista saling bertatapan sesaat, kemudian menoleh ke depan lagi, "Ya, aku bisa." Balas Ymir mantap.

"Oke, ada lagi yang bisa kubantu untuk kalian?" tanya Hanji sambil meneruskan kegiatannya membuat kopi untuk pelanggan yang menunggu.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kak Hanji, kami harus kembali pulang." Ujar Krista melambaikan tangan dan pergi keluar dapur.

"Hati-hati dalam perjalanan!" Pesan Kak Hanji pada mereka.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua keluar dari kafe, hujan langsung mengguyur. Ymir mengumpat dalam hati karena di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang membawa payung. Ymir berbalik pada Krista yang sedang menatap ke atas.

 **-Krista POV-**

Aku mengangkat wajahku ke langit. Tetesan-tetesan kecil, begitu kecil hingga mereka tidak terasa seperti individual tetapi lebih seperti kumpulan yang basah. Lebih menyerupai kabut dibandingkan hujan. Namun, mereka berkumpul bersama, beberapa membentuk tetesan yang lebih besar dan menuruni wajahku. Tidak seperti air mata yang rasanya panas.

"Kau seharusnya mengenakan penutup kepala agar tetap kering. Bukan membukanya seperti penadah hujan," Omel Ymir. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke kedua sisi wajahku, menarik penutup kepala jaketku, kemudian menyelipkan rambutku ke kedua sisinya. Tangannya terasa hangat.

Pandangan kami saling bertemu dan ia berhenti, tangannya masih ada di kedua sisi wajahku. Hujan terasa menghilang. Matanya memiliki semburat warna emas yang dalam menahan diriku untuk diam di tempat.

Namun kemudian, tangannya terjatuh. Ia menoleh sekeliling, tak ada seorang pun yang tampak, tapi memang ada suara-suara di kejauhan.

Ymir menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi, kembali ke tempat grafiti itu. Aku menemukan tempat itu 2 tahun yang lalu, tempatnya sungguh berbeda jika dibandingkan pertama kali aku kesini. Aku senang ketika Ymir menatap lukisan-lukisan itu dengan tatapan terkesima, suatu hari aku akan menggambar juga di salah satu tembok ini, dan akan kutunjukkan kepadanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" aku bertanya seolah-olah kami tersesat.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah, setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumahku sendiri."

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu," Untuk kesekian kalinya aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, ia begitu hangat berbeda dengan suhu alam yang sekarang sedang kurasakan. "Pulanglah bersamaku."

"Oke, tapi sebentar saja, ya?"

Aku membawanya ke jalan menuju rumahku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumahku, tapi dia memang jarang kesini, jadi menurutku ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Lagipula ibuku juga belum pulang.

Saat sampai di rumah, pembantuku yang biasa merapikan rumah menyambut kami berdua dengan ramah. Aku bilang padanya untuk tidak repot-repot, karena Ymir adalah 'teman baik' ku, bukan seorang tamu formal, dan aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di kamarnya saja. Rumah sudah terlihat sangat rapi, tidak ada yang perlu dibereskan lagi.

Aku mengajak Ymir untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, tempat dimana kami berdua suka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mengajaknya untuk menggambar bersama itu lumayan sulit, ia selalu berkata bahwa tidak ingin menghancurkan karyaku.

 **-Normal POV-**

Ymir tetap ingin bersama Krista seperti ini seterusnya di dalam kehidupan. Tapi ia juga harus pulang, memastikan bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi berbuat jahat kepada ibunya. Namun sejujurnya ia sangat nyaman ketika berada di dalam rumah Krista. Bisa dibilang rumahnya cukup besar tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Ymir yang terlihat sederhana dari luar maupun dalam.

Ketika ia bilang dirinya lapar, Krista meraih ponselnya dan langsung memesan pizza untuk diantar ke rumahnya. Pada awalnya Ymir menolak, kenapa tidak memasak sendiri saja, tapi apa boleh buat makanan itu sudah terlanjur di pesan.

20 menit kemudian seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Krista berlari menuju pintu depan rumah dan kembali ke kamar dengan sekardus kecil pizza beraroma sungguh lezat. Sudah lama rasanya Ymir merasakan makanan seenak ini, dan ia bersyukur bisa menikmatinya bersama Krista.

Ymir senang ketika ia menyuapi Krista, ataupun sebaliknya. Terkadang apa yang mereka lakukan berujung menjadi kegiatan bercumbu yang penuh cinta. Mereka ingin seperti ini terus, melakukan sesuatu bersama, tidak melakukan apa-apa bersama, dan hanya terus bersama.

Seusai menghabiskan beberapa potongan pizza, Ymir merasa mengantuk dan berbaring sebentar di kasur, ditemani dengan Krista di sampingnya. Suhu dingin dan nyaman yang ditimbulkan oleh AC di dalam ruangan membuat Ymir semakin betah.

"Apakah kau akan tidur disini dan pulang besok pagi?" Krista memeluk Ymir dari samping.

"Tentu saja tidak, Krista, aku harus kembali ke rumah sebentar lagi,"

Krista memelas, memeluk Ymir bagaikan sebuah guling "Aku harap bisa bersamamu terus disini, di sampingku." katanya pelan di samping telinga Ymir, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, nafasnya terasa hangat.

Ymir menggenggam tangan Krista dengan erat, dan menoleh ke arahnya – jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan Ymir tersenyum "Aku memang akan terus disini, disampingmu." Ujarnya sambil menyisipkan rambut Krista ke belakang telinga.

Krista mengelus rahang Ymir, dan memberi isyarat agar mendekatkan wajahnya, maka ia lakukan, sampai bibir mereka bertemu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ciuman itu singkat, namun Ymir menikmatinya, terasa bagaikan ciuman selamat tidur ketika mereka berdua mulai memejamkan mata yang terasa berat – bersamaan, dan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya memaksa Ymir untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar, secara tiba-tiba. Krista masih ada di depannya, dengan wajah tidur yang imut dan helaian pirang menutupi pipinya, Ymir berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Krista tanpa disadari, Ymir melirik jam. Ia sudah tertidur kira-kira 30 menit lamanya. Ia mengumpat, mengambil jaketnya lagi, mengecup pelipis Krista, berbisik 'sampai nanti' dan berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika berada di luar, hujan gerimis masih mengguyur, menusuk-nusuk tubuh Ymir dengan lembut ketika ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Dari depan rumahnya terlihat kosong, namun ketika ia masuk, kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di atas sofa, berangkul damai, dan menonton televisi bersama. Bagus, mereka berdua sudah kembali menjadi satu. Ymir tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali menuju habitat nya – di dalam kamar.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, Ymir dikejutkan oleh dua orang laki-laki bercumbu di depannya. Ia yakin yang berambut hitam itu adalah Bertholdt, tapi si pirang itu – siapa?

" _Berani sekali mereka menjadikan kamarku sebagai tempat bercinta."_ Kata Ymir dalam hati.

Setelah sadar ada manusia yang menatapnya, Bertholdt terkesiap, dan menghentikan kegiatannya dengan lelaki pirang di sampingnya itu.

Ymir tak berbicara, mereka bertiga tidak ada yang berbicara. Seperti sekawanan tikus yang baru saja bertemu.

"Apakah kau perlu ada disini, Nona?" lelaki rambut pirang dengan mata sipit dan tubuh besar itu bertanya pada Ymir seolah-olah ini adalah rumahnya, dan Ymir merasa direndahkan.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Ini adalah rumahku, dan jika aku boleh bertanya, siapa dan mengapa kalian berada disini?" Ymir bersikap sarkastik dengan wajah meledek.

"Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku, Nona," Ucapnya lalu membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat kepada Ymir. "Aku Reiner Braun."

Setelah lelaki itu kembali tegak, Ymir melotot, terkaget, dan entah mengapa amarah dalam tubuhnya muncul. Ia melirik Bertholdt, seperti terlihat tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Reiner..." Ymir mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau membunuh Bertholdt dan orang tuanya. Benar kan?" Ia membentak dan berjalan mendekat.

Reiner terlihat bingung. "Aku tidak..."

"Omong kosong!" Ymir membentaknya lagi, tidak memberi kesempatan Reiner untuk berbicara.

Ymir menyiapkan tinjunya, siap menghajar Reiner walaupun ia tahu itu adalah makhluk tak kasat mata. Namun, sebelum Ymir dapat menyerang si pirang itu, Bertholdt menghalanginya.

"Ymir, jangan. Sudahlah, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya." Ujar Bertholdt melirik kepalan tangan Ymir yang sudah siap meluncur.

Ymir melapangkan dadanya, berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua. "Ya, benar sekali. Lagipula, aku kan manusia."

Reiner tersenyum sinis, "Mana mungkin dia bisa melihat..." kemudian ia berhenti, terkejut. "Kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya Reiner sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ymir – yang hanya membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Agh, hentikan." Ymir menyapu tangan Reiner dari depan wajahnya – yang tembus pandang, lalu menatap Bertholdt. "Apakah ia benar-benar Reiner yang 'itu'?"

"Ya, benar." Bertholdt menjawab mantap.

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukan 'itu'?!"

"Kau cemburu, Nona?" Reiner dari belakang menyambung pertanyaan Ymir. "Bertholdt adalah teman baikku sejak kecil, informasi apa lagi yang bisa kuberikan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, sipit!" Ymir mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan dia," Kemudian menoleh kepada Bertholdt lagi. "Kau mencintai orang yang pernah membunuhmu dan keluargamu?"

Bertholdt hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Setidaknya kami berdua sudah mati." Ucapnya santai.

Ymir menghela nafas, "Baiklah, maafkan aku telah mengganggu 'kegiatan' kalian, tapi tolong jangan lakukan disini, oke? Aku lelah, dan-" ucapannya dihentikan dengan deringan ponsel yang ada di sakunya, Ymir menjawab panggilannya.

" _Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti itu?"_ Krista via telepon tampak ingin menangis, dan Ymir memberikan isyarat kepada Bertholdt dan Reiner untuk segera pergi.

"Maaf, maaf, Krista. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu." Ymir merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur ketika menatap dua sejoli itu menembus keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. "Aku janji akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum kita berpisah, oke?"

Krista menghela nafasnya, "Aku ingin ke rumahmu besok sepulang sekolah, tak apa, kan? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja." Ymir tersenyum – walaupun ia tahu Krista tak dapat melihatnya, dan sesungguhnya ia penasaran kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Krista.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, besok kau akan kuliah dan bekerja."

"Ya, kau juga jangan melukis sampai tengah malam." Ymir mengingat dulu saat Krista datang ke sekolah dengan tangan kotor penuh dengan cat, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tertidur saat melukis.

Ymir dapat mendengar Krista tertawa dengan lembut. "Oke,"

Dan panggilan diakhiri. Ketika Ymir meletakkan ponselnya, ibunya langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Ada apa, Ymir? Barusan kau berteriak-teriak." Tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Oh," Ymir beranjak duduk "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia sadar itu adalah alasan paling membosankan yang telah didengar oleh ibunya ribuan kali. Tapi, mau sebanyak apapun Ymir mengatakan itu, ibunya tidak akan bertanya untuk kedua kalinya – seolah-olah ia percaya, namun tidak.

"Makan malam sudah siap,"

Ymir mengangguk, "Ibu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah?"

"Tidak tahu," Ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya ia bersikap seperti dulu lagi."

Ymir diberikan senyum manis dari ibunya, dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju meja makan. Ayahnya menunggu disana, mereka berbincang-bincang seperti dulu lagi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sekian lama, Ymir merasa bahagia menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini.

* * *

 **Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah baca, semoga suka deh. Dan yang nge-review, makasih juga yaa... bikin akun ya biar author bisa bales :v**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Another Wedding Day

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama masuk kerja seusai kuliah, mungkin akan terasa dua kali lebih melelahkan, namun setidaknya Ymir tidak perlu lagi mengecek rumahnya berkali-kali. Krista tetap mengikutinya, menemani Ymir hingga ia masuk ke ruangan manager habitat asli seorang Hanji Zoe yang mempunyai satu rak kecil berisi buku-buku tebal. Ymir sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu semua, hanya membuat catatan mental bahwa atasannya ini gemar membaca. Dapat dilihat dari kacamatanya yang agak tebal. Hanji Zoe bertindak seperti orang lain pada umumnya, sama sekali tidak mementingkan jabatan. Ia akan ikut bekerja setiap hari di depan para pelanggan dan kali ini ia tengah memberi pengarahan dasar tentang bagaimana menjadi pramusaji yang baik.

Pertama-tama, ia harus datang tepat waktu, tentu saja itu sudah pasti. Dan kenakan seragam yang diberikan dengan rapi. Seragam kafe ini tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Ymir pikirkan. Tidak ada apron putih, gaun mengembang, sepatu high heels, dan kaus kaki panjang – seperti apa yang ia lihat di televisi, menurutnya itu konyol dan hampir saja Ymir menolak tawaran Krista untuk bekerja di tempat seperti itu – sampai akhirnya ia melihat sendiri bagaimana para karyawan dan karyawati berpakaian normal.

Hanya celana kain berwarna merah marun, kemeja merah tua dan kantung kecil tempat catatan dan pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan para pelanggan. Jika Ymir melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pramusaji dengan baik, ia akan dinaikkan jabatannya menjadi seorang koki. Ymir tidak memberi tahu Hanji bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Pelanggan pertama, seorang pelayan perempuan sama yang Ymir temui pertama kali masuk ke tempat ini membukakan pintu. Di sana terpampang seorang laki-laki tua dan gadis kecil di sampingnya sedang menggenggam tangan si pria tua.

Kafe hari ini terlihat sepi, mungkin akan menjadi ramai saat malam tiba. Hari ini pemusik datang dua orang, pemain piano dan klarinet. Alunan nadanya yang begitu merdu beberapa kali sempat membuat Ymir terbawa suasana. Krista, di sisi lain hanya terduduk sendirian di salah satu kursi untuk pelanggan, menatap Ymir, memberi motivasi padanya dan tidak akan pergi setelah Ymir selesai.

Hanji menyuruh Ymir untuk berhadapan dengan si pria tua itu, membawakannya menu dan mencatat pesanan mereka dengan cepat. Walaupun tulisannya kurang rapi, sang koki terlihat dapat dengan mudah membacanya dan – semoga saja ia tidak salah membaca. Satu pelanggan tuntas, dan tidak terlihat ada orang lain lagi datang.

Tempat ini cukup sunyi, hanya terdengar alunan merdu dari panggung dan candaan sang pria tua dengan gadis kecilnya – yang Ymir perkirakan adalah cucunya. Ymir tersenyum sekilas saat melihat gadis itu tertawa setelah kakek itu menceritakan sesuatu yang tak dapat Ymir dengar. Ia dikagetkan dengan suara bel tanda pesanan sudah siap dan kemudian ia antar ke meja pelanggan. Ymir mengangkatnya perlahan, berusaha fokus agar tidak menjatuhkan nampan – dan ia berhasil, pria tua mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan senyuman ala orang tua – halus, dan menenangkan.

Seusai bekerja – yang kira-kira memakan waktu sekitar 2 setengah jam, Hanji memotong waktunya karena ia merupakan mahasiswi yang mempunyai banyak pekerjaan. Maka ia dibolehkan pulang dulu saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. Kafe ini beroperasi dari pukul 12.00 siang sampai 23.00 malam, dan Hanji tidak perlu repot-repot pulang ke rumah, karena di lantai atas merupakan kamar pribadinya dimana ia akan tidur.

Sejauh yang Ymir tahu, Hanji adalah tipe perempuan yang menyukai pekerjaan, ia tampak sama sekali tidak tertekan oleh masalah lain dan cukup menyukai kehidupannya sekarang ini – yang memang tampak menyenangkan sebagai pemilik sebuah kafe yang buka di siang hari.

"Bagaimana, menyenangkan?" Krista menarik lengan Ymir keluar kafe dan mengajaknya berjalan keluar.

"Ya, ya, menyenangkan. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau tidak menatapku dari kursi pelanggan seperti orang cabul." Ymir tersenyum miring saat melihat Krista mengerutkan bibirnya. "Bercanda..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Krista tersenyum lebar "Akan kumaafkan jika kau menciumku disini." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, mudah sekali." Ymir tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menunduk, langsung mencium bibirnya – di depan banyak orang. Toh, beberapa manusia juga tidak peduli. "Sekarang, apa kau memaafkanku?"

Krista meninju kecil pundak Ymir sambil tertawa.

"Apa, kau menyukai nya kan?" Ymir merangkul pinggang Krista dan menariknya lebih dekat menutupi tiap celah yang tersisa.

"Kau menciumku dengan buruk."

Keduanya tersenyum karena tahu hal itu adalah kebohongan.

"Semalam kau bilang ingin menunjukkanku sesuatu?" Ymir memutar kembali otaknya

"Oh, ya! Aku hampir lupa. Ayo ke rumahku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kejutannya?" Ymir bertanya saat keduanya terduduk di lantai kamar Krista.

"Tutup dulu matamu," Ujar gadis di depannya menghalangi penglihatan Ymir dengan telapak tangannya.

Ymir segera menurut, telinganya menangkap suara Krista sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas. Rasa penasarannya semakin kuat, tapi ia harus tetap menutup matanya. Bisa-bisa rencana kejutan Krista gagal, dan Ymir takut hal itu akan terjadi.

Beberapa detik menunggu, Ymir dikejutkan dengan mendaratnya ciuman lembut Krista di bibirnya. "Buka matamu."

Ketika Ymir membuka kelopak matanya, Krista menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam berukuran sedang, dihiasi bunga yang terbuat dari plastik di salah satu sudut kotak tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Lanjut Krista sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dia mengingatnya – tentu saja dia ingat – tetapi Ymir tidak ingat pernah memberi tahu Krista kapan ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih, Krista." Ymir menerima kotak itu kemudian mengecup kening Krista. Seandainya ia bisa memberi terima kasih yang lebih setelah apa yang dilakukan Krista terhadap hidupnya.

Ia membuatnya senang, sedih, kesal, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang dalam satu kesatuan. Telah mengajarkan apa artinya cinta, dan mengapa cinta itu ada. Sekiranya Ymir mungkin akan kehilangan Krista di dalam hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah mungkin kehilangan Krista dalam benaknya. Ia telah tertanam disana – di hatinya, setiap kali mereka bertemu seperti pupuk yang diberi kepada tanaman, semakin tumbuh berkembang, seperti halnya cinta mereka berdua.

Ymir segera membuka ikatan pita emas yang ada di tengah-tengah kemasan tersebut. Membuka tutupnya, dikejutkan oleh sebuah kain berwarna coklat dan sepasang sepatu.

"Wow, ada apa ini?" Ymir bertanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tersenyum.

"Pesta pernikahan ibuku, dan sekaligus pesta pameran seni lukis yang digelar bersamaan di gedung galeri Ehrmich." Jawab Krista sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. "Baju ini kubelikan untukmu. Kau pasti terlihat keren memakainya."

Ymir terkekeh, menatap sekotak busana yang tersusun rapi di atas pangkuannya. "Sungguh, aku sangat kagum. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak suka ya?" Krista mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Ymir merasa gugup.

"Eh, tidak, tidak. Maksudku, aku belum pernah ke tempat-tempat seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa. Aku akan terus menemanimu. Acaranya mulai pukul 7 malam dan selesai pukul 12 tengah malam." Krista menjelaskan semua seolah-olah ia adalah seorang panitia pendiri pesta tersebut.

"Gedung galeri Ehrmich?" Ymir memiringkan kepalanya. "Terakhir kali kau bilang lukisan-lukisan di sana membosankan?"

"Itu dia, my dear Ymir," Krista mencolek ujung hidung kekasihnya sambil tersenyum menampilkan giginya, "Pelukis terkenal dari Kanada – Erwin Smith – berkunjung ke sini, memperbarui semua lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang disitu. Gedung galeri Ehrmich akan terlihat lebih menakjubkan daripada yang dulu!"

"Oh," Balasan singkat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi sendirian. Jadi ikut denganku ya?"

"Oke, oke. Tapi, kau harus tunjukkan padaku baju apa yang akan kau pakai." Ymir mengenyampingkan sekotak busananya ke samping.

"Tidak sampai kau mengenakan baju yang kuberikan."

Ymir memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah. Apapun yang kau mau, putriku." Ia meraih tangan putih Krista, dan mencium punggung tangannya bagaikan seorang pangeran. Sementara Krista, hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Ymir mengangkat lengannya 90 derajat, menunjukkan kepada Krista pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Ymir terlihat maskulin, namun masih ada sisi feminim nya di suatu tempat. Rambutnya masih terikat ke belakang. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang hitam, dasi merah marun, dibungkus dengan rompi longgar dipadu garis putih vertikal. Celananya berbahan kain warna hitam pekat, sepasang sepatu tali coklat tua yang mengkilap.

Krista di depannya memegang pipinya dengan tangan sendiri, "Sempurna!" kemudian mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu ukuran tubuhku?"

"Aku minta tolong kepada Sasha." Krista menjawab mantap.

"Ah- kau benar." Ymir ingat saat Sasha dulu menulis cita-citanya di satu lembar kertas. Ia menyukai fashion dan sangat ingin memasuki kuliah desainer baju. Sekarang impiannya pun terwujud.

Krista melirik Ymir dari atas hingga bawah sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar, ada yang hilang." Kemudian ia menengok ke kiri-kanan sampai akhirnya berjalan menuju lemari bajunya, dan mengambil sesuatu.

Topi bundar hitam itu ia kenakan di kepala Ymir sambil berjinjit sedikit. "Nah, sempurna." Krista merekahkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menyuruh Ymir berdiri di depan cermin supaya ia bisa melihat seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Celana kain hitam itu terlihat sangat memadan ketika dikenakan oleh kaki panjang Ymir. Tidak terlalu panjang, dan tidak terlalu menggantung. Pas. Jika ia bertemu Sasha di lain hari, ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Topi bundar yang dikenakan Ymir juga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang berkelas.

"Jadi, baju apa yang akan kau pakai?"

"Tunggu disini."

.

.

.

.

.

Empat minggu kemudian berlalu, Ymir berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan pergi bersama Krista ke gedung Ehrmich menggunakan taksi. Gedung Ehrmich mempunyai 10 lantai. Pesta pernikahan Nyonya Lenz berada di lantai dasar, sedangkan lantai di atasnya merupakan galeri seni lukis yang sudah di 'renovasi' oleh Erwin Smith – pelukis idola Krista yang berasal dari Kanada.

Krista bilang calon suami ibunya adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal yang karya-karyanya sudah diterbitkan hampir di seluruh dunia. Bukannya Ymir tidak peduli, hanya saja hobinya bukan membaca. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa bahwa atasannya – Hanji Zoe – mungkin mempunyai buku karya laki-laki itu.

"Kecantikanmu melebihi gedung mewah yang sekarang sedang terpajang di depanku." Ujar Ymir sambil menggandeng tangan Krista. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilannya malam ini begitu menakjubkan. Ia mengenakan gaun satin berwarna biru tua, menyempit sedikit di bagian pinggang, dan rok samping kiri bermodel robek hingga betis. Kakinya dihiasi dengan sepatu high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Bagian belakang gaunnya begitu panjang sehingga menggores lantai dan ia perlu mengangkat roknya dengan tangan satunya yang tidak digenggam Ymir. Rambut pirangnya ia sanggul ke atas memberikan kesan begitu feminim.

Ketika memasuki gedung, Ymir disuguhkan oleh beberapa orang yang menggenggam gelas beraki satu, berbincang, tertawa, dan suara dentingan beling terus tertangkap di telinganya. Suasananya memang tidak menyenangkan – berisik – begitu katanya. Tapi, musik lembut yang dialurkan dari panggung menenangkannya sedikit.

Mereka terdiam sebentar di depan counter penyedia minuman, menatap sekitar, masih ada acara pembuka – artinya upacara pernikahan belum dilaksanakan, Krista bisa melihat ibunya yang memakai gaun serba putih sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu, wajahnya begitu bahagia.

"Upacara pernikahannya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu?" Krista melirik jam tangan mungilnya.

"Bisa kita duduk di luar?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Krista membalas sambil tersenyum, mengerti sifat kekasihnya yang membenci kebisingan.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman luar gedung Ehrmich, disana lebih sunyi dan tenang, udara segar, dan percikan air mancur menenangkan telinganya melebihi musik di dalam gedung.

"Selesai pernikahan ibuku, kita akan pergi ke lantai atas dan melihat-lihat lukisan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus. Aku hanya ingin disini, sebentar."

"Kau ingin minum? Aku ambilkan, ya." Krista beranjak berdiri dan berjalan lagi memasuki gedung itu.

Ymir hanya mengangguk.

Samar-samar terdengar orang tertawa ketika ia duduk di bangku. Satu orang. Dua orang. Ymir melirik sekitar, ia yakin disini hanya ada dia seorang. Tatapan waspadanya berubah menjadi setengah mengantuk ketika mengetahui yang tertawa itu adalah dua orang temannya; Bertholdt dan Reiner. Mereka tertawa, entah apa yang lucu.

"Hentikan, tidak ada yang lucu."

"Oh, maaf, Nona Ymir. Kau tidak mendengar leluconnya." Ujar si pirang sipit yang meringis menahan tawanya.

"Ya, dan aku tidak perlu mendengarnya."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Ymir?" Bertholdt bertanya, senyumannya hangat walaupun suhu diluar sini cukup dingin.

"Pesta pernikahan ibunya Krista dan pameran seni lukis." Ymir membalas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku.

"Oh, gadis pirang cantik itu bernama Krista." Reiner tersenyum miring.

"Diam kau, sipit. Dia milikku." Ymir memasang wajah tajamnya sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya – alih-alih mengatakan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Krista.

"Tenang, aku hanya senang melihat gadis-gadis cantik." Setelah mengatakan itu, Bertholdt menoleh tajam kepada Reiner, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa, Bertholdt tidak cukup untukmu?" Ymir tersenyum miring, melepas topi bundarnya. "Mungkin pacarmu butuh sedikit hantaman, bukan begitu Bertholdt?"

Bertholdt menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak menyukai kekerasan." Namun justru yang ia lakukan adalah menggenggam tangan Reiner dan pergi menghilang ketika Krista muncul di ambang pintu.

"Aku berasumsi bahwa kau tidak minum alkohol, jadi... kubawakan soda." Krista menyodorkan segelas kecil soda untuk Ymir dan segera menenggaknya sampai habis. Sodanya dingin, dan ada rasa menyengat sedikit di kerongkongannya.

"Sebentar lagi pernikahan akan dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?"

Ymir mengangguk, kemudian menggandeng lengan Krista mengikuti acara inti.

Pernikahannya begitu indah, ada percikan confetti dan kelopak bunga mawar dilemparkan ketika para pengantin dinyatakan sah sebagai suami dan istri.

Ketika para tamu sedang asyiknya berpesta dansa dan makan hidangan, Krista memilih untuk pergi ke lantai atas dan mengunjungi galeri seni lukis yang – mengejutkannya, orang-orang disana tidak berisik seperti di lantai bawah.

"Kau suka disini?" Krista melihat-lihat sekitar, banyak lukisan-lukisan terpigura yang terpajang di dinding putih polos. Krista yakin sebagian besar lukisan ini dilukis oleh artis-artis modern art beraliran romantisme seperti yang dilukis oleh Theodore Gericault.

Aliran lukis yang lain seperti realisme, naturalisme, dan impresionisme lebih menangkap perhatian Ymir – walaupun, bahkan semua lukisan di galeri ini membuatnya begitu terpesona.

Ymir tidak begitu mengerti sebagian besar makna lukisan-lukisan disini, karena baginya beberapa terlihat aneh, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat mengerti – termasuk Krista. Ketika gadis itu berhenti di salah satu lukisan impresionisme karya Gustave Caillebotte yang berjudul Paris Street; Rainy Day, ia bergumam "Aku ingin ke Paris bersamamu, Ymir. Menurutku itu kota yang indah."

"Krista, bagaimana dengan pelukis kesukaanmu Erwin Smith? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku juga tidak. Tapi, jika kita bertemu aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepadanya."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Aku bukan pembicara yang handal." Ymir mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berjalan-jalan sekitar, Erwin Smith memang tidak tampak, dan Krista nampak tak kecewa. Ia tetap terlihat senang karena Ymir bersedia menemaninya melakukan apa yang disukainya.

"Aku merasa sedikit haus. Bagaimana jika kita ke bar di lantai dasar?" Krista berusul sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Oke."

Ketika mereka sampai di lantai dasar menuju counter minuman, Hanji tiba-tiba berteriak "Ymir! Krista!" Ia berpakaian baju bartender dan sedang membuat minuman-minuman untuk para tamu.

"Oh, kak Hanji?" Krista langsung duduk di salah satu kursi mungil ditemani Ymir. Keduanya cukup terkejut bertemu dengan Hanji di tempat ini sebagai sebuah bartender, tapi sebetulnya cukup masuk akal karena Nyonya Lenz mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Hanji.

"Hanji, jangan mengobrol. Tetap layani tamu yang lain." Tegur seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata tajam dan wajah datar – sangat mengintimidasi.

"Yes, Sir. Aku hanya menyapa putri sang pengantin disini, tidak ada salahnya kan?" Hanji terkesiap ketika pria yang terlihat lebih pendek itu menggebrakkan kepalan tinjunya di atas meja.

"Hm..." kemudian pria itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia Rivaille, kepala bartender disini. Wajahnya yang mengintimidasi membuat Petra Rall – wanita di sampingku itu jatuh cinta. Mereka sudah bertunangan, dan tahu apa? Mereka sebentar lagi akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya di-" Hanji berhenti berbicara ketika Sir Rivaille membentaknya dari jarak yang jauh – meja bar ini lumayan panjang.

"Maaf, aku harus terus bekerja. Kalian ingin minum?"

"Hm... Segelas anggur putih untukku." Krista mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku pesan yang sama." Ymir menjawab cepat.

Setelah itu Hanji mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian pergi mengambil botol besar kemudian menuangkannya di dalam gelas kecil. Anggur itu tidak sepenuhnya berwarna putih, tapi tercampur juga dengan warna kuning. Beralkohol, tapi tidak terlalu kuat. Dan ini bukan kali pertama Ymir menenggak minuman anggur.

Mereka beranjak pulang tidak terlalu malam, di samping orang tua Ymir yang akan khawatir, juga bahayanya bagi seorang gadis untuk pulang terlalu malam. Krista berencana akan pulang ke rumah Ymir seusai pesta, toh ibunya yang sedang bulan madu tidak akan melarang karena besok juga hari libur.

Sebagai tambahan, Nyonya Lenz sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka berdua – yang tentu saja dipengaruhi oleh sihir seorang Bertholdt Hoover. Sampai sekarang pun Krista tidak mengetahui hal itu, dan Ymir tidak akan memberitahunya.

Ketika keduanya sampai di kamar, pikiran mereka tergabung menjadi satu . Tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Krista tersenyum menggoda sambil mendorong Ymir untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Saat keduanya memberi jeda ketika bercumbu, Ymir dapat melihat mata biru Krista menyala terang disinari cahaya bulan yang menembus dari jendela kamarnya. Cahaya bulan itu membuat manik biru tersebut terasa seolah-olah mengalir bagaikan laut, Ymir akan membawa kekasihnya ke pantai suatu hari. Hanya berdua.

Gadis itu bertubuh kecil, namun begitu indah.

Keindahannya melebihi dari apa yang bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

Ymir membantu Krista untuk melepas gaun pestanya – yang ternyata di balik itu ia hanya menggunakan kaus tak berlengan dan celana dalam.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya, Krista mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung membuka kaus yang sedang dikenakannya. Tak ada komentar, mereka bersatu – hati dan jiwa, bergerak dalam sinkronisasi yang tepat, mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya masing-masing.

Ymir pun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah tetap menerima Krista – dan ia pun menikmatinya, ia terus menarik Krista lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Alih-alih mengatakan ia menginginkan ini, ingin lebih.

"Hei, Krista..." Ymir berhenti sejenak ketika tangannya menyentuh punggung Krista yang terekspos. "Bukankah menurutmu ini terlalu... buru-buru?"

"Maaf, Ymir. Aku bosan." Balasannya mengisyaratkan bahwa Krista hanya ingin disentuh oleh wanita jangkung yang dicintainya ini, hal itu bisa Ymir terawang dari matanya.

Tanpa sadar Ymir menjadi semakin agresif dan memutar tubuhnya. Kini Krista berada di bawahnya.

Memanfaatkan posisi, Ymir segera memberi kecupan manis tidak hanya di bibirnya, tapi juga di pipi, kening dan juga hidung. Ia bahkan bernafas perlahan di telinga Krista – membuatnya terasa hangat. Krista sempat terkikik geli, diikuti dengan Ymir yang ikut tertawa akibat sikap lucu gadis di hadapannya ini.

Setelah itu Ymir bergerak turun ke leher putih Krista yang jenjang dan begitu menggiurkan – ditambah ia hanya menggunakan sepasang bra berwarna hitam, yang ia asumsikan dadanya tidak begitu besar, namun bisa membangkitkan hasrat Ymir untuk menyentuh Krista lebih jauh lagi.

Ketika Ymir mengecup dan memberikan hisapan serta gigitan kecil pada leher dan tulang selangka Krista, ia mendesis pelan, meremas rambut gelap Ymir sambil menggerakan tubuhnya menggeliat bagaikan ular. Ymir tersenyum nakal dan menatap ke atas, menatap wajah Krista yang terlihat begitu sayu namun memperbolehkan kekasihnya melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhnya.

Ymir bergerak semakin turun dan turun, memberi kecupan di setiap inci perutnya. Mengelus pinggang Krista serta meraba pahanya yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Krista menahan pergelangan tangannya, Ymir berhenti.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar, membaca matanya – sesederhana itu, dan Ymir mengerti apa yang kekasih pirangnya maksud.

Dalam sekejap Ymir segera menanggalkan baju kemeja yang sedang dikenakannya, dan kembali mencium bibir ranum gadis di bawahnya.

Basah, bagaikan hujan pada tanah. Bibir mereka saling tersumpal dan lidah terikat erat. Saling menjamah, tubuh mereka digerayangi desah. Ymir merasakan nafas Krista yang membara meniup helaian rambutnya yang kini sudah terurai berantakan. Bibir mereka terpisah lagi, bermaksud untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Y-Ymir..." Krista bergumam tidak jelas saat mengelus bibir gadis bertubuh panjang itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

Sepasang manik berwarna biru laut itu menatapnya sayu, kemudian terpejam. "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang dipikirkan orang tua kita tentang hubungan ini." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus lengan maskulin Ymir yang sedang mengurungnya di kedua sisi. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli, aku mencintaimu, dan aku harap mereka mengerti." Ymir membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Krista, ia merasa lelah sesudah melakukan banyak kegiatan hari ini. Rambut gelapnya ditiup oleh Krista saat mereka mendarat di atas wajahnya.

"Y-Ymir... bisakah kau..." Krista berbisik pelan, menyuruh gadis jangkung itu berhenti menindih tubuhnya.

"Oh, ya. Maaf." Ymir segera bergulir ke samping, namun masih di dalam dekapan Krista. Gadis pirang itu mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang terlelap. Tubuh Krista terasa hangat akibat hembusan nafas Ymir yang menyapu lehernya. Mereka berpelukan begitu erat seakan-akan jantung hati mereka terekat.

Lengkung senyuman terlukis di wajah Krista ketika kekasihnya bergumam 'aku mencintaimu' bisikan itu sangat lirih, hingga ia rasa dinding di sekitar menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

7 hari lamanya setelah pesta formal pertamanya Ymir, sang ayah masih menghuni rumah yang sama dengan Ymir. Dirinya tidak lagi berulah, tidak lagi membawa botol bir dan mengayunkannya kesana-kemari. Ymir beberapa kali menanya Bertholdt mengapa sifatnya berubah drastis, namun Youkai jangkung itu hanya menggeleng, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihir akhir-akhir ini. Dan tentu saja lelaki itu tidak berbohong.

"Mungkin ayahmu sudah menyadari betapa pentingnya keluarga." Ujar lelaki pirang yang sudah sekian lama berada di samping Bertholdt dan kini mereka sedang berada di taman dekat rumah Ymir, menunggu Krista selesai dengan sesi melukisnya di kampus. Ditemani dengan dua insan yang merupakan makhluk tak kasat mata.

Jengkel atau tidak, Ymir selalu merasa enggan setiap kali ingin membalas perkataan Reiner. Ada pancaran aura tersendiri yang membuat Ymir sangat membenci 'kekasih' sahabat Youkainya itu. Mungkin karena fakta bahwa di kehidupan sebelumnya Reiner adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Jadi," Ymir berdehem, saat berbincang-bincang bersama Bertholdt dan Reiner. "Apa kau mempunyai kemampuan sihir seperti pacarmu?" ia terduduk sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan ke depan-belakang di kursi ayunan. Bertholdt, di sisi lain hanya terdiam, wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat seutas kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Ymir. Taman kini hanya terisi dirinya, Bertholdt dan juga Reiner. Entah kemana anak-anak kecil itu berada, tapi Ymir menyukai keheningan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku adalah Nekomata." Reiner menjawab dengan mata terpejam, lengan terlipat di depan dada, dan duduk sila di depan Bertholdt.

Ymir mengangkat satu alis.

Setelah itu Reiner menghembus nafas ketika menyadari lawan bicaranya bingung. "Aku adalah seekor kucing yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati sesuai kehendakku." Ujar Reiner kemudian mengubah wujudnya menjadi kucing berambut putih dengan ekor nya terbelah menjadi dua. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia hampir mirip dengan Kitsune, wujud hewan Bertholdt.

Ymir mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. "Jadi, kalian ditakdirkan bersama di dalam kehidupan setelah kematian?" senyuman tidak simetris terlukis di wajah tirusnya "Ironis sekali."

Reiner telah membunuh seseorang yang akan dicintainya.

"Dan bila ku boleh tahu, Nona, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Reiner bertanya lagi, bersikap sopan namun ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Ymir ingin menampar, meninju, apapun itu, agar Reiner terluka di tangannya.

"Namaku Ymir, dan- mungkin kalian harus pergi sekarang." Ymir memakukan tatapannya ke depan, dimana sebuah sedan abu-abu mendekat dan berhenti di lokasi taman yang sama. Surai pirang itu keluar, dan melambaikan tangannya. Tangan satunya menggendong sebongkah dua buah kanvas melukis.

Namun kedua lelaki di depannya tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Ymir, mereka justru hanya berdiam, menatapnya lekat-lekat ketika Krista mendaratkan ciuman selamat datang kepada kekasihnya.

Ymir membuat wajah tajam, mengusir Reiner dan Bertholdt. Akibat wajahnya yang seram, mereka segera pergi seiring dengan perginya sedan abu-abu tersebut.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang cinta itu transparan?" Krista angkat bicara, mengatakan lelucon yang sebelumnya pernah dikatakan Ymir. Ia mengajak Ymir duduk di bangku taman sambil menunjukkan gambar di kanvasnya. Sebuah kanvas berukuran kecil, satu kanvas itu dihiasi outline berwarna hitam membentuk hati. Tapi di dalamnya tidak ada warna.

Kata-kata itu membawa mereka berdua kembali dimana saat pertama kali Ymir mengutarakan perasaannya di atas rooftop sekolah. Jujur, itu adalah kenangan yang tidak ingin Ymir ingat, namun dengan hadirnya Krista di hadapannya kali ini, kenangan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang manis.

"Jadi, sekarang kita bisa mewarnai cinta yang transparan ini bersama-sama."

Keduanya tertawa karena hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mengerti lelucon semacam itu, dan itu memang terdengar buruk.

Ymir bertanya apa yang Krista gambar di kanvas kedua, dan Krista langsung menunjukkannya. Kanvas kedua berukuran lebih besar, dilukisnya gambar potret seorang wanita yang – mengejutkan, sangat mirip dengan ibu Ymir. "Aku ingin memberi lukisan ini kepada ibumu, Ymir. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini indah, Krista. Sangat indah. Ibuku akan menyukainya." Pujian Ymir membuat wajah Krista berseri-seri.

"Ayo kita temui dia."

Keduanya menelusuri hutan dikejutkan oleh suara seorang wanita berteriak di balik pepohonan. Suara itu familier di telinga Ymir – suara ibunya. Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"IBU!" Ymir berteriak dan berlari, Krista di samping terlilhat panik dan hanya mengikuti Ymir.

"Ada apa ini?" Krista bertanya diselingi nafasnya yang berat.

Ymir tidak menjawab sampai dirinya melihat ibu kandungnya terlempar kasar dari pepohonan dengan bajunya yang lusuh.

"Ibu! Ibu kenapa?!" Ymir terduduk melihat kening ibunya memerah karena darah mengalir.

"Ayahmu-" belum sempat ia berbicara, kepala Ymir terhantam sesuatu seperti kayu, dalam sekejap penglihatannya kabur dan kepalanya sangat sakit.

"YMIR!" Ia dapat mendengar Krista berteriak di belakangnya namun, tenaganya kini terkuras habis, ia kehilangan kesadaran.

 **TBC**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalo adegan Yuri nya nggak asik :(  
DAn terima kasih buat Kajune yang paling sering review XD Author gak bisa langsung bales soalnya kan Kajune gak punya akun :(  
Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, sip. baybay.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Escape the Fate

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

.

.

.

Ymir tersadar, ia memicingkan mata kemudian melihat-lihat sekitar. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Krista dan Ibunya terduduk lemas di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang kursi, dan kedua kakinya terikat di kaki kursi. Ia berusaha bergerak, namun tali yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia menoleh sekitar lagi, dan ia yakin mengenal tempat ini.

Ini adalah garasi rumahnya. Mobil yang terparkir diam di depan membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia sama sekali tidak jauh dari rumah. Ia memanggil Krista dan ibunya, tapi mereka terlihat seperti tidak berjiwa. Kedua kepala mereka tertunduk lemas, membuat Ymir heran apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Tak peduli apapun, ia harus cepat-cepat bebas dari ikatan tali ini, kemudian mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Selang beberapa detik berlalu, seorang pria berpakaian gelap memasuki ruangan sambil membawa ember kecil dan botol berisi cairan bening di tangan satunya. Ymir tak dapat melihat wajahnya, hanya matanya yang terlihat karena pria itu memakai masker hingga menutupi seluruh batang hidungnya.

Pria tersebut kemudian menuangkan cairan dari botol ke dalam ember. Semua nya dilakukan bahkan tanpa izin pemilik rumah, seolah-olah tempat itu adalah miliknya. Ymir tak bisa berkata-kata karena tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tubuhnya begitu lemah, ia hanya semakin keheranan namun pantang menyerah melepaskan ikatan kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

Seiring pria itu berdiri, Ymir merasakan dirinya memasang raut wajah ketakutan. Bukan takut terhadap pria asing itu, ia takut karena pria itu mendekat ke depan Krista. Menjambak rambutnya hingga gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Bibirnya tersegel lakban hitam, namun matanya masih terpejam. Menandakan bahwa gadis pirang itu belum sadar dari pingsannya dan ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ymir memaksakan dirinya berteriak walaupun itu menyakiti tenggorokannya.

Pria itu tidak bersuara, walaupun menoleh tajam kepada Ymir. Pria itu justru merapikan rambut pirang Krista yang berantakan, menghirup aroma rambutnya yang wangi bagaikan sekelopak bunga mawar. Apapun yang dilakukan pria itu di depannya, semakin membuat Ymir geram dan jijik. Siapa dia? Dan darimana asalnya? Mengapa ia mengenakan pakaian bagaikan kriminal? Ymir yakin benar pasti dialah yang berulah disini.

Ketika pria itu menatap wajah Krista tanpa berkata apa-apa, akhirnya gadis itu tersadar juga. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak ke samping kanan dan kiri. Sadar bahwa ia dalam situasi bahaya, dengan cepat Krista menoleh ke arah Ymir. Ymir tak dapat membaca ekspresinya dengan jelas, namun terlihat dari mata birunya, ia sangat ketakutan. Gadis itu berteriak, namun suaranya tak bisa keluar karena lakban yang menutupi seluruh mulutnya.

Saat pria itu mendekatkan lagi wajahnya kepada Krista, Ymir meronta-ronta semakin hebat, bersiap menerjang pria itu seperti beruang yang marah. Krista hanya bisa menggeleng dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pria tak dikenal itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan sebulir keringat turun dari keningnya dan membasahi alisnya.

"Menjauhlah dari dia, bajingan!"Ymir berteriak sekali lagi dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan sialan itu dari tangannya.

Semua geraman Ymir tak berefek pada pria asing itu, ia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa pahit yang tak enak di dengar.

"Krista, lihat aku. Jangan takut, jangan takut." Ymir mencondongkan badannya mendekat meskipun jarak di antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Entah bagaimana, Ymir merasa apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuat Krista semakin panik. Mereka berhadap-hadapan sesaat ketika pria asing itu dengan cepat mengguyurkan air yang berasal dari ember ke wajah Krista. Saat itu pun juga, Krista menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Lakban yang tertempel di bibirnya membuat suaranya terpendam.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Ymir menggoyangkan tubuhnya semakin hebat ketika Krista tak henti-hentinya berteriak menderita. Ikatan itu sungguh merekat bagaikan lem, dan pria itu hanya berdiri diam, terlihat puas dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Keparat!"

Pria itu lalu berjalan mendekat Ymir. Dengan saat yang tak diduga, tubuh pria itu terlempar ke belakang dengan dorongan angin misterius. Ymir menoleh dan mendapati kedua kawan Youkai nya datang bersamaan. Teriakan Krista kini berubah menjadi rintihan menyedihkan, kemudian Bertholdt menyentuh pipi Krista perlahan. Hal itu membuat Krista tak sadarkan diri lagi, namun setidaknya ia tidak merasakan sakit.

Reiner, di sisi lain, langsung menyerang pria berpakaian gelap itu dengan kedua tinjunya. Membiarkan makhluk tak kasat matanya itu menghajar pria jahat hingga babak belur. Menghujaninya dengan serangan tanpa ampun, kemudian melempar tubuh pria itu ke tembok hingga terdengar geraman kesakitan. Ketika Reiner mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang pria itu lagi, Bertholdt membentak dari belakang Ymir yang sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali di tangannya. "Cukup, Reiner!"

Reiner terlihat sedikit kecewa, kemudian menendang wajah pria itu dengan keras hingga membuatnya telungkup dan terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya saja?" Ymir menoleh ke belakang dengan senyuman miring di wajahnya.

Bertholdt balas menoleh kemudian fokus kembali pada tali "Aku benci kekerasan." Dengan usainya usaha melepas ikatan di kedua tangan dan kaki Ymir, ia langsung berpindah kepada ibunda Ymir.

"Cepat tolong Krista, aku akan membantu ibumu."

Ymir dengan buru-buru melepaskan lakban hitam dari bibirnya, dan melepaskan seluruh ikatan yang menghalanginya bergerak. Ketika Krista terbebas dari tali, tubuhnya ambruk ke depan, ke dalam dekapan Ymir. Dengan mudah Ymir mengangkat Krista yang berbobot ringan, hingga terasa seperti menggendong bayi.

"Ymir? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Krista?" ibunya terlihat begitu panik tepat setelah Bertholdt berhasil melepas seluruh ikatan dari tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus membawa dia ke rumah sakit, sekarang!"

Ibunya melirik ke bawah dimana ada seorang manusia berpakaian gelap diam tak sadarkan diri. "Kau yang menghajar dia?"

"Tidak- bukan, akan aku jelaskan nanti." Ymir menarik tangan ibunya, meminta untuk segera pergi membawa Krista ke rumah sakit.

Tanpa membalas, ibunya segera mengambil kunci mobil dari salah satu meja yang terletak di meja garasi.

"Kami berdua akan mengurus pria ini. Tenang, kami tidak bodoh dan kami tidak akan memanggil ambulans kemari serta menginformasikan peristiwa ini kepada orang-orang sekitar." Reiner dan Ymir baru saja bertemu tidak terlalu lama, namun keduanya sudah cukup akrab, dan Ymir mengakui bahwa Reiner adalah salah satu teman yang dapat ia percaya.

Ketika Ymir memasuki mobil di kursi penumpang, Bertholdt melambaikan tangannya perlahan dan melihat mereka yang pergi menjauh.

"Ymir, kau tidak terluka, kan?" Ibunya bertanya setelah mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah beberapa meter. Tepat setelah ibunya bertanya, Ymir meringis kesakitan akibat nyeri yang berasal dari kepalanya. Ia merasa pening, dan sebuah benang-benang ingatan menyatu membentuk sebuah memori. Kepalanya baru saja terpukul oleh sesuatu yang keras. Ketika ia berusaha mengingat benda apa yang menghantam kepalanya, ia merasa semakin tertekan, namun ia ingat benar benda seperti tongkat _baseball_ memukulnya di kepala bagian belakang. Tidak fatal, namun dengan terpukulnya bagian belakang kepala, ia pasti kehilangan keseimbangan dan pingsan selama beberapa jam.

" _Ah benar, bajingan itu sepertinya memukulku dengan tongkat_."

Ibunya yang menoleh ke belakang melihat Ymir memijat-mijat kening, membuatnya cemas. "Ymir? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Sepertinya ibu masih terpengaruh obat bius, tapi ibu baik-baik saja."

Ibunya mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Ymir menikmati pemandangan sekitar sambil sesekali mengecek kondisi Krista yang kepalanya ia pangku di atas paha. Krista masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sebagian dari dirinya yakin ia terpengaruh sihir Bertholdt ketika Youkai itu mengelus pipi Krista dengan perlahan.

Ia masih penasaran tentang apa yang baru saja dilakukan pria tak dikenal itu. Dirinya telah menyakiti Krista, dan kemungkinan ibunya juga. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh mereka yang telah menyakiti orang yang Ymir kasihi. Setiap teriakan kesakitan dan rintihan penuh kesedihan Krista merupakan ribuan pedang yang siap menghancurkan Ymir.

Apa yang baru saja pria itu lakukan kepada Krista? Cairan apa yang ada di dalam ember itu? Mungkin ia akan tahu setelah dokter memeriksanya. Ymir juga menunggu laporan lengkap dari kedua teman _Youkai_ nya. Semoga mereka mempunyai berita yang menarik.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit terdekat - Stohess, Krista dikirimkan lewat jalur UGD. Perawat yang bertugas langsung membawa Krista menuju ruang dalam, dimana sang pasien akan diperiksa oleh dokter, dan tak boleh ada pengunjung yang ikut masuk.

Ymir dan ibunya menunggu dengan sabar di ruang tunggu. Rumah sakit nya sedikit ramai seperti biasa, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya jengkel. Biasanya rumah sakit akan sepi di hari menjelang malam, dan ia sungguh tak keberatan jika harus menunggu hingga esok hari.

Ymir tahu hal ini akan menjadi masalah serius jika kedua orang tua Krista mengetahui bagaimana kondisi putrinya sekarang. Ymir sungguh menimbang-nimbang akankah ia memberitahu mereka tentang Krista? Atau tetap simpan ini sebagai rahasia? Ia yakin pilihan kedua pasti tidak akan berakhir baik, dan ia tidak suka berbohong - dia juga kurang baik dalam membuat alasan. Apalagi berhadapan dengan Nyonya Lenz - bila wanita itu sampai tahu kalau Ymir berbohong, Ymir bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya lebih jauh lagi. Terlebih, Nyonya Lenz baru saja menikah, dengan begitu otomatis Ymir juga akan berhadapan langsung dengan suami barunya.

Ymir terdiam dengan wajahnya yang ia benamkan ke kedua telapak tangan. Ibunya yang di samping berusaha membuatnya tenang dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. Sentuhan lembut ibunya nyaris membuat gadis jangkung bertampang garang itu menangis. Elusan pelan di punggungnya entah mengapa mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Ymir menunggu, namun semuanya tak penting lagi ketika ia melihat seorang dokter perempuan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Cukup meyakinkan bahwa dokter itu bermaksud berbicara dengannya karena terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Ketika dokter itu menyapa Ymir, ia berdiri dari duduknya, menyambut dokter, dan langsung bertanya mengenai kondisi Krista.

"Bila saya boleh bertanya, siapakah pasien yang Anda bawa kemari?" Dokter itu bertanya sambil mengeluarkan pulpen kecil dari saku jas putihnya, dan tangan satunya memeluk papan jalan.

"...Krista. Krista Lenz." Ymir menjawab seiring matanya menatap dokter itu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang terjepit di papan. Menunggu dokter itu selesai menulis, Ymir mengobservasi pakaiannya. Semuanya putih, kecuali warna rambutnya dan name tag yang tertera di dada kirinya. 'Mikasa A.'

"Nona Lenz sekarang masih dalam keadaan koma, kemungkinan besar dikarenakan kepalanya terpukul sesuatu yang keras, dan hal itu membuat ingatannya sedikit terganggu. Namun tenang, itu bukan cedera yang fatal. Dia tidak akan menderita amnesia yang serius." Dokter Mikasa menjelaskan. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut namun tetap tegas.

"Dia gadis yang malang," lanjut dokter itu. "Kedua matanya tersiram cairan basa kuat yang kami periksa adalah cairan Accu mobil tercampur dengan sedikit minyak tanah. Dan sayangnya kedua mata Nona Lenz tidak akan berfungsi normal lagi."

Ymir merasakan perutnya bergejolak akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan dokter Mikasa.

" _Tidak akan berfungsi normal...?_ " Kata-kata itu bergema di telinganya.

"Kami sungguh berduka cita atas apa yang telah kalian alami. Tapi, pihak rumah sakit harus mengetahui siapa yang melakukan ini pada Krista. Karena kekerasan pada anak terutama perempuan harus ditindaklanjuti," Dokter Mikasa memegang bahu kanan Ymir. Sedangkan Ymir di sisi lain hanya membisu.

Ymir dan ibunya tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kalian waktu sebentar. Jika ingin menjenguk Krista, ia berada di ruang nomor 291. Suster akan memberi waktu 15 menit."

Ibunda Ymir mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, dokter." kemudian menatapnya berjalan menjauh.

Ymir meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tak peduli ini tempat umum atau bukan. Namun sosok ibunda di sampingnya entah mengapa membuatnya begitu tenang. Krista tidak akan bisa melihat dunia lagi, Ymir merasa sangat bersalah, sehingga ia tidak akan mungkin memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun demikian, balas dendam tidak ada gunanya. Bertholdt mengajarkan hal itu kepadanya. "Balas dendam tidak akan menghidupkan kedua orang tuaku." dan balas dendam tidak akan membuat Krista kembali melihat dengan kedua matanya.

Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Ymir semakin bimbang untuk menginformasikan segala hal kepada kedua orang tua Krista. Akankah ia diusir dari kehidupan keluarga mereka, dan Ymir tak diizinkan lagi bertemu dengan Krista selama sisa hidupnya? Akankah mereka bersedia membiayai operasi mata?

" _Operasi_ ," Ymir berkata dalam hati " _Operasi. Donor. Donor mata_." Ymir menyentuh kedua bola matanya yang masih terletak di tempat yang semestinya.

"Haruskah...?" Ymir secara tak sadar mengucapkannya dengan suara yang bisa di dengar ibunya.

"Ymir? Ada apa? Ayo kita jenguk Krista. Sungguh gadis yang malang," sang Ibu menggandeng lengan putrinya dan membawanya jalan. Ymir hanya bisa mengikut, menggeleng atau mengangguk dengan semua pertanyaan ibunya yang bahkan tidak ia dengarkan. Jelas mereka berdua penasaran dengan pria yang melakukan kejahatan tanpa alasan yang jelas ini. Ymir hanya menjawab bahwa ada dua orang temannya yang akan mengurus masalah pria misterius itu. Terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan, tapi Ymir lebih memikirkan soal kedua orang tua Krista.

.

.

.

.

.

Disana, Krista terbaring diam. Di lengannya terdapat selang mungil yang mengalirkan cairan bening ke dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah benda yang berada di depan hidugnya membantu Krista bernafas. Di samping ranjang, ada monitor denyut nadi yang membunyikan suara 'Pip... Pip...' berulang-ulang dengan perlahan. Menandakan bahwa Krista ada di dalam kondisi tenang dan normal. Rambutnya terurai rapi di atas bantal, tidak berantakan seperti terakhir kali Ymir melihatnya. Bahkan dalam kondisi koma sekalipun, Krista tetap terlihat indah.

Ymir berjalan mendekat, menatap setiap inci wajah kekasihnya. Bajunya telah diganti dengan baju khusus pasien yang diberi dari rumah sakit. Ymir tak dapat berkata-kata, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tetesan air hangat berjalan menelusuri pipinya, lalu jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

"Kenapa orang itu tega sekali melakukan ini pada Krista?" Ibunya berkata, suaranya lirih dan parau. Bibirnya tertutupi dengan tangannya, dan ia mengelus pelan lengan Krista yang terasa dingin.

"Ymir, tenanglah. Ini semua bisa diatasi. Namun, pertama kita harus memberitahu kedua orang tua Krista tentang ini."

Ymir merasa ada sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepala belakangnya lagi, sepertinya hal itu akan membuat kepalanya trauma akibat pukulan keras di kepala beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Ymir mengalami kesulitan untuk tetap memasang wajah tenang di depan ibunya. "I-ibu... tunggu disini sebentar, aku harus ke toilet." Ymir berpura-pura kesakitan di bagian perut, dan memeluk perutnya hingga punggungnya melengkung ke belakang, kemudian berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar.

"Ymir, ayo keluar. Ada informasi penting yang harus kita sampaikan!" Reiner tiba-tiba muncul dari samping tepat setelah Ymir meninggalkan ruangan. Reiner berbisik-bisik walaupun ia tahu tak ada manusia yang akan mendengarnya kecuali Ymir.

Tanpa menjawab, Ymir segera mengikuti Reiner yang mulai berlari dan keluar dari gedung ke tempat parkir basement.

"Haruskah kita berada disini?" Ymir bertanya sambil berputar 360 derajat, menggemakan suaranya hampir kemana-mana.

"Ssst...! Pelankan suaramu. Hanya tempat ini yang sepi." Bertholdt muncul di belakangnya sambil mengangkat satu jari ke depan bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gugup, seolah-olah paranoid dan takut ada orang lain mengikutinya.

"Jadi, apa kalian mempunyai berita yang menarik?" Ujar Ymir sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Volume suaranya ia kecilkan, namun tetap saja orang manapun akan berpikir bahwa Ymir berbicara kepada angin.

Bertholdt dan Reiner saling berhadapan, kemudian menatap Ymir lagi. "Tentu saja. Yang melakukan semua ini adalah ayahmu." kata Reiner tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Ymir melotot. Namun saat rahangnya terbuka untuk mencurahkan pikirannya, Bertholdt lebih duluan berkata. "Lebih tepatnya - Youkai yang berada di dalam tubuh ayahmu." Ia meneruskan.

"S...siapa?" Ymir berkata pelan. Lengannya turun dari dada, matanya terlihat membara. Ia bisa merasakan api batin yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak tahu sejak kapan ayahmu menjadi korban, tapi kau pasti mengenal Youkai nya."

Alis Ymir terangkat sedikit ketika melihat di antara Bertholdt dan Reiner terdapat wajah menyebalkan yang sangat dibencinya.

Si Mata Tiga.

Namun berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat dahulu, kini Si Mata Tiga memasang raut wajah iba dan sedih, tidak seperti dulu yang terlihat begitu sombong dan menjengkelkan. Meskipun hampir 50 persen dari pikirannya yakin bahwa raut wajah itu hanya percobaan Si Mata Tiga untuk memanipulasi pikiran Ymir agar gadis itu tidak membunuhnya di tempat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Krista, bodoh?!" Ymir berjalan mendekat, bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan sesuatu seperti ancaman, Si Mata Tiga hanya bisa berjalan mundur, dan merendahkan badan layaknya seorang rakyat jelata yang diberi hukuman.

"Tunggu – aku bisa menjelaskan-"

"Penjelasanmu tidak berguna. Krista sekarang buta, dan itu semua karena kau!" Ymir meremas tangannya sendiri, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul angin. Tubuhnya terasa panas oleh amarah, seolah-olah api amarah itu akan menghanguskan apapun yang menyentuhnya.

"Ymir, tenanglah. Berikan dia kesempatan." Bertholdt berbicara. Nadanya monoton, tapi penuh wibawa. Reiner memberikannya raut wajah penuh pengertian, sehingga Ymir kembali dalam kondisi tenang, dan kembali melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, ia memejamkan mata. "Baiklah. Silahkan." Dengan berat hati Ymir mempersilahkan Si Mata Tiga berbicara.

"Aku mengenal Krista."

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Aku adalah ayah kandungnya."

Mendengar untaian kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak diduganya, Ymir tidak terkejut – melainkan begitu marah. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat akibat amarahnya yang dipendam semakin meluap. Sedangkan Reiner dan Bertholdt hanya bisa memasang telinga tajam, merekam semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Tch. Jadi dengan bodohnya kau meninggalkan dia di depan rumah orang yang bahkan tak kau kenal, meninggalkannya sendirian, lalu mati. Begitu?"

Si Mata Tiga menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin Krista dapat melihatku lagi." Ujarnya seolah-olah tak berdosa.

"Dia sekarang sudah buta, dan ia tidak akan dapat melihat lagi. Tidak mungkin dia akan-" Ymir membuka matanya semakin lebar. Tersadar apa maksud dari perkataannya.

Bertholdt dan Reiner terdiam sambil memasang wajah terkejut.

Ymir kembali ke posisi tegak. Hendak ingin membentak, Youkai itu memohon lagi. "Tolonglah, manusia. Berikan matamu kepadanya, hanya engkau yang dapat memberinya mata istimewa."

Ymir menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku tak ingin..." Ymir tak mau Krista ada di dalam masalah yang sama dengan dirinya. "Aku tak ingin Krista melihat dunia dengan caraku melihatnya."

"Akankah ia bisa melihat Youkai sepertiku jika aku memberinya sepasang mata ini?" Hanya satu cara yang dapat membuktikannya. Namun jika Ymir memberikan matanya kepada Krista, ia hanya ingin gadis malang itu melihat dunia sekali lagi, bukan karena ingin melihat ayahnya yang menelantarkannya bahkan sejak bayi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Krista belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Akhirnya dengan keputusan matang, Ymir memberi tahu kondisi Krista kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sempat memiliki masa sulit untuk menerima kenyataan, bahkan Nyonya Lenz melemparkan semua amarahnya, mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah salah Ymir. Mungkin memang benar, karena sejauh apapun yang diselidiki, ayah Ymir terbukti positif telah menyakiti Krista. Meskipun dalam proses pengadilan sang ayah menolak semua bukti dan alibi yang telah terkumpulkan.

Ayahnya divonis 5 tahun penjara, akibat tuduhan yang konyol; memukuli orang di jalanan saat mabuk, merusak properti mahal di salah satu bar di kota, dan melakukan kekerasan pada anak perempuan. Namun tak peduli sebanyak apapun ayah Ymir memprotes bahwa ia tidak mengenal Krista, tidak ada bukti kuat dan tidak ada saksi mata yang dapat membuktikan ketidak salahannya.

Dari situ, Ymir tahu bahwa Si Mata Tiga telah merasuki ayahnya sejak ia kembali terlihat seperti 'normal' dan mengajak Krista berbincang di depan teras. Ia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapan wajahnya, andaikan Ymir mengetahuinya lebih awal.

Walaupun kedua orang tua Krista bersedia menanggung seluruh biaya, mereka berkata padanya bahwa Ymir hanya boleh melihat Krista di rumah sakit. Maka setelah Krista sadar, Ymir tidak diizinkan untuk menemuinya lagi. Sebagian dari dirinya berharap Krista segera bangun dari koma, dan sebagian dari dirinya lagi berharap bahwa ia akan bersama Krista lebih lama lagi.

Bahkan Nyonya Lenz juga menyuruh Ymir segera memberikan matanya, jika ia benar-benar mencintai Krista.

 _{Just for a moment, I wish that I could breathe without the weight of the world crushing down on me...}_

* * *

Di tempat kesukaannya saat berjalan menuju kafe Hanji; tembok penuh dengan gambar-gambar unik setiap harinya, Ymir terdiam. Menatap gambar wanita berambut ungu gelap yang sedang memegang pistol, berharap ia akan segera menembak musuh apapun yang ada di depannya. Sekarang musim gugur, dan angin berhembus kencang dari arah timur. Ymir merasakan suhu dinginnya meskipun mengenakan jaket hitam tebal.

Ketika ia masuk ke kafe untuk shift sore nya sepulang sekolah, Hanji menatapnya penuh iba. "Bila kau butuh waktu berlibur, aku mengizinkan," Ujar wanita berkacamata itu. "Jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri, Ymir."

Ymir tidak membalas Hanji, namun memberinya senyuman tidak berarti. Kemudian Ymir segera melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakai apron di sekitar pinggang, bersiap untuk bekerja.

Kafe hari ini cukup ramai, benar saja ketika para musisi datang dengan jumlah yang lengkap, para pelanggan rasanya tertarik dan semakin ramai. Namun itu artinya Ymir harus bekerja lebih keras.

Ketika hendak mengambil pesanan seorang pelanggan, sesuatu bergetar dan berdering di dalam saku celananya. Ia melemparkan tugasnya pada pelayan lain, dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ymir? Kau sedang dimana? Apakah kau akan pulang malam hari ini?"

Ymir menutup sebelah telinganya karena dapur penuh dengan suara kerjanya mesin-mesin. Namun ia mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja ibunya tanyakan, dan ia melirik jam tangan. Pukul 6 sore.

"Uh, tunggu sebentar bu. Aku ada... tugas mendadak dari dosen, dan... apakah ibu ingin ikut bersamaku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Krista?"

"...Ibu merasa kurang sehat. Tapi, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan jangan pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu kalau kau lapar."

Ymir menghela nafas lega karena ibunya sama sekali tidak protes dengan suara bising di sekitar. "Baik, bu. Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu."

"Oke, jangan paksakan dirimu jika sudah lelah."

Dan sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai jam kerjanya, Ymir memesan taksi untuk menuju rumah sakit tempat Krista dirawat. Ia tidak terlalu letih karena tepat setelah ia berbincang dengan ibunya, Hanji membolehkannya pergi.

Sesampainya disana, Ymir memasuki kamar 291. Krista masih belum juga sadar, dan tampaknya cairan infus baru diganti. Kamar ini begitu sepi, bagian luar rumah sakit juga sepi, hanya monitor denyut nadi yang berbunyi serasi dengan detak jantungnya.

Ymir terduduk diam di samping Krista. Tak mengatakan apapun, dan hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan berbagai macam masalah berlari-larian di dalam kepalanya, bagaikan serangga mengepung cahaya lampu.

Mengorbankan matanya, pulang menjaga ibunya di rumah, atau tetap disini menunggu Krista hingga sadar? Semuanya itu hanya semakin membuat otaknya memanas, lalu ia memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar, dan membenamkan mukanya di seprai kasur yang tersisa. Ymir menyentuh tangan Krista, terasa begitu dingin, namun membantunya melepaskan seluruh masalah.

Perut Ymir berbunyi, dan ia sadar sekarang ia membutuhkan makanan. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan tapi tangannya gemetar karena kekurangan nutrisi. Ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan-jalan mencari makan, maka ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan memejamkan mata.

 _Ia terduduk disana, matanya terpejam. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus pipi kanannya, membuatnya nyaman. Dia senang duduk di padang rumput sendirian. Matahari mengeluarkan hangatnya yang mendamaikan suasana._

 _Ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan yang halus, dia merasakan rumput menggelitik wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, "Aku menyukai alam,"_

 _Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang mengelus kedua pipinya, kemudian bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut. Ia tidak terkejut, melainkan tersenyum setelah menyadari siapa yang baru saja menciumya._

 _Dia membuka mata, melihat paras cantik kekasihnya yang tersenyum di atasnya. "Bangun, Ymir. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ymir yang awalnya terlentang kini merubah posisinya duduk menghadap gadis pirang itu; Krista._

 _Ymir menoleh sekitar. Mereka dikelilingi banyak rumput, seolah-olah tidak ada apapun selain rumput dan tanah lembab yang sedang mereka duduki. "Ada apa?,"_

 _"Aku bertemu seseorang yang mengenalmu. Apa kau mengenalnya juga?" Krista memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi._

 _"Oh ya, siapa namanya?" Ymir mencabut salah satu rumput yang sedang menari-nari tertiup angin di sampingnya, kemudian melipat-lipatnya asal._

 _Krista berdecak sambil melirik ke langit, matanya memberikan gambaran bahwa ia sedang berpikir mengenai sesuatu. "Dia tinggi sama sepertimu, dia bilang namanya Bertholdt Hoover. Nama yang bagus kan?"_

 _Ymir yang sedang asik bermain dengan rumput melirik sekilas ke depan, kemudian tertawa tanpa suara. "Mana mungkin kau bisa melihatnya?"_

 _Krista menghempaskan kedua tangannya ke tanah. "Aku bisa melihatnya! Ia sedang di sampingku sekarang."_

 _Ymir mendongak, namun semuanya berubah menjadi hitam._

"Ymir?" Suara yang begitu lembut membangunkan Ymir dari mimpinya barusan. Lengan Krista bergerak ketika Ymir memegangnya. " _Mimpi yang aneh_."

"Krista!" Ymir berdiri dari duduknya, terkejut ketika melihat Krista siuman. Gadis pirang itu membuka matanya – namun semuanya sungguh berbeda. Dulu matanya yang berwarna biru mengingatkan Ymir akan langit di pagi hari. Kini mereka berubah menjadi warna abu-abu tak bermakna.

"Ymir? Kaukah itu?" Ia bertanya lagi. "Mengapa disini gelap sekali? Bisakah kau menyalakan lampunya? Aku sedang dimana?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul dari mulutnya yang bahkan tak bisa Ymir jawab. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja. Ymir hanya bisa menatap Krista tanpa kata-kata.

Gadis yang sedang terlentang itu menggerakkan tangan yang tidak disuntik jarum infus ke kanan dan kiri, hingga akhirnya sampai di salah satu pipi Ymir.

"Ymir, aku tahu itu kau. Bisakah kau katakan sesuatu?" Ketika Krista tersenyum, hati Ymir terasa seperti tertusuk pisau. Begitu menyakitkan melihat Krista bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak akan melihat dunia lagi di akhir kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Ymir merasakan dirinya menitikkan air mata, dan bulir bening itu menyentuh telapak tangan Krista.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ymir tak dapat membalas apa-apa, seolah-olah semua yang dikatakan Krista adalah pertanyaan retorikal.

Ymir menyingkirkan tangan Krista dari pipinya secara perlahan. "Krista... Kau berada... di rumah sakit," ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja."

Senyuman Krista lenyap dari wajahnya, ujung alisnya turun ke bawah, dan telinganya baru menangkap suara monitor denyut nadi yang tepat berada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja kalau aku berada di rumah sakit?" ia bertanya dengan sedikit membentak.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang." Bertholdt. Suara Youkai itu terdengar jelas di belakang Ymir. Dan hanya Ymir seorang yang dapat mendengarnya.

" _Persetan denganmu_." Ymir mengatakan semuanya di dalam pikiran, karena ia tahu Bertholdt bisa membacanya.

Bertholdt terdiam. Ia berjalan mendekat ke samping Ymir, ikut menyaksikan Krista yang sedang dilanda kebingungan. Krista menggerakan tangan satunya dengan jarum infus menancap di tangannya, dan ia meringis kesakitan. Tangannya terasa begitu kaku, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya juga.

"Krista, jangan lakukan itu," Ymir menghentikan tangan Krista yang meraba-raba jarum suntiknya, berusaha untuk melepaskan benda itu dari tangannya.

"Berikan aku alasan."

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, dan kau tidak mengingat apapun yang baru saja terjadi. Oleh karena itu, cobalah untuk tidak mengingatnya."

"Tapi... kau menangis. Aku yakin itu. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Krista menatap Ymir dengan mata kosongnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Krista menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dengan menopang tubuh dengan sikut kiri. Perlahan, namun pasti. Hingga akhirnya ia terduduk di samping ranjang. "Ymir, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?" Krista terus menelusuri Ymir dari ujung rambut hingga dagu. Ia ingat betul tekstur dan bentuknya.

Mendengar Krista yang bertanya tentang itu berkali-kali, Ymir semakin sedih. Ia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke bawah dagu Krista, sebuah sentuhan ringan, dan segalanya berubah menjadi campur aduk, berputar di dalam, dalam kepanikan, tetapi bukan sesuatu yang membuat Krista ingin melarikan diri. Seprai kasur yang ia duduki, lengan yang memeluknya, tangan yang ada di dagunya – semua indra menjadi sensitif. Ymir mendekat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya lembut ke bibir Krista. Manis dan lembut.

Krista tahu ada yang salah dibalik ciuman itu.

Seusai itu, Ymir memeluknya, erat. Seerat yang ia bisa, dan berbisik sesuatu pada telinga Krista diselingi isak tangis yang berat. "Maafkan aku, Krista. Maaf."

Bertholdt menatap mereka berdua sambil diam. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia belum pernah melihat Ymir sesedih ini, bahkan tidak ketika ayahnya menampar pipinya dengan keras dan berteriak 'jalang' tepat di depannya. Amarah membuat gadis itu kuat, namun cinta membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat lagi, Krista. Ini salahku. Ini semua salahku." Ymir membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Krista dan menangis begitu kencang.

Krista mengangkat lengannya, mengelus punggung dan rambut Ymir, ia dapat menerima takdir bahwa ia akan menjalani masa mudanya dengan mata tak berfungsi, namun ia menolak untuk melihat Ymir bersedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa semuanya gelap_ ," Krista berkata dalam hati. " _Tapi aku yakin Ymir tidak bersalah akan hal ini_." Ia menunduk, mengikut arus sedih yang Ymir berikan kepadanya.

"Aku janji. Aku janji akan menembus semua kesalahan ini," Ymir melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Krista. "Tapi aku tidak..." Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap Krista penuh kehampaan. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan mataku."

Krista menegakkan tubuhnya, sesuatu di wajahnya berkata bahwa ia terkejut. "Tidak ada yang meminta kau memberikan matamu," Krista mengelus pipi Ymir sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir. "Aku bisa hidup seperti ini."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! tunggu chapter selanjutnya...**


	10. Can't, or won't?

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ymir tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Krista, batinnya mengatakan ia belum bertemu Krista bulan ini, terasa ada bagian tubuhnya yang menghilang, dan ia harus cepat-cepat mengambilnya.

"Krista sudah siuman, ia sudah dibawa pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya dari rumah sakit." Ujar Ymir sambil menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Oh, syukurlah!" Sasha membalas dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Tapi, mengapa kau terlihat begitu sedih?"

Ymir menghela nafas, makanan lezat yang tersaji di depannya terlihat begitu memualkan. Ia hanya bermain-main dengan sendoknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasha. Ymir menceritakan tentang kondisi Krista di rumah sakit, namun ia tak berkata apapun tentang Krista yang berubah menjadi tuna netra.

Setelah Sasha menelan semua makanan yang sudah dikunyahnya, ia memetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Ymir. "Habiskan makananmu, kalau tidak, aku akan memakannya."

"Silahkan," balas Ymir sambil menyodorkan piring makannya. "Aku tidak pernah suka makanan di _cafeteria_ kampus ini."

Sasha mengerutkan bibirnya. Walaupun ia sedikit senang karena Ymir menyerahkan makanannya, ia merasa tertekan karena sifat Ymir yang semakin lama semakin tidak pedulian dengan hal-hal di sekitarnya – walaupun, memang hampir setiap hari ia begitu. Namun, kali ini Sasha yakin ada banyak hal yang Ymir tidak ceritakan. Meskipun hal itu membuat Sasha penasaran, ia memilih untuk diam saja dan berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit masalah-masalah yang mungkin tidak ingin Ymir bahas.

Semua orang mempunyai batas privasi.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengannya lagi walaupun hanya sekali?" Ymir menjatuhkan keningnya di atas meja. "Aku sangat merindukannya..."

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya, Ymir begitu penasaran dengan kondisi Krista sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak fokus saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Rasanya berbeda, ada sesuatu yang membebankan dirinya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Krista sekarang, namun kedua orangtuanya pasti mengusir sebelum Ymir memberikan matanya.

Ymir semakin merasa bimbang. Ia ragu akan proses operasinya yang mungkin tidak akan 100 persen mulus, dan apakah Krista akan benar-benar bisa melihat Youkai seperti dirinya. Namun, ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika belum mencoba. Walaupun sekiranya Ymir tak dapat melihat lagi,ia berharap masih akan bisa mendengar Bertholdt dan Reiner.

" _Aku masih tidak percaya Si Mata Tiga sialan itu adalah Ayah Krista._ " Ia menggebrak meja belajarnya, membayangkan lagi wajah _Youkai_ itu yang sangat ia benci. Sejak dulu makhluk itu selalu ingin membuat hidupnya hancur. Andaikan ia bisa membunuhnya sekali lagi.

" _Buktikan bila kau benar-benar mencintainya. Donorkan matamu kepadanya, hanya itu yang harus kau lakukan agar aku merestui cinta kalian berdua._ " Begitulah ucapan sang wanita tegas penyuka abu-abu; ibu angkat Krista. Dalam kata-katanya membuat Ymir yakin, bila Krista dapat melihat lagi, cinta mereka berdua akan abadi.

Sesulit itukah membuktikan cinta? Tidak – setidaknya menurut perspektif Nyonya Lenz – kau hanya perlu memberikan matamu yang berharga kepada orang yang kau cintai, hanya karena alasan yang aneh; seorang makhluk gaib membutakan gadis tak bersalah yang bahkan bukan seorang kriminal. " _Siapa yang salah? Dia atau aku?_ " Siapa yang bertanggung jawab? Ymir, atau ayah kandung Krista? Itu semua tidak lagi penting, karena bagaimanapun juga, _Youkai_ tidak akan mungkin divonis hukuman – dan, tentu saja, Ymir harus mengorbankan kornea matanya jika ia ingin melihat Krista sekali lagi. Ironis, bukan?

Jika saja ada orang lain yang akan melakukannya, namun sepertinya tidak. Dokter Mikasa bilang normalnya donor mata adalah dari kornea mata orang yang sudah meninggal dunia. Namun, akhir-akhir ini kornea mata yang tersisa bahkan kadaluarsa dan yang lainnya sudah dicangkokkan kepada resipien yang membutuhkan.

Ia menggeram, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah terjadi, namun, Krista berkata " _Semua terjadi karena sebuah alasan. Jangan menyalahkanmu, kau pasti tidak salah. Aku tahu itu._ " Sebuah alasan? Tentu saja – Krista pasti akan berubah menjadi paranormal sebentar lagi.

Ymir melirik jam, sekarang pukul 5 sore. Ada atau tidak ada _shift_ kerja, Ymir memilih untuk bolos dan tidak bertemu Hanji hari ini. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar.

Ia berdiri di sana, di depan rumah – istana – keluarga Krista. Dengan gugup, ia mengepalkan tangan, bersiap untuk mengetuk. Namun otot di sekitar lengannya terasa kaku, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya berkeringat dingin disitu dengan banyak dedaunan dan angin bertiup ke sana-kemari.

Sore hari ini begitu indah, jalanan dihiasi dengan banyak dedaunan sakura berwarna merah muda, beberapa petalnya sering kali menghampiri Ymir, dan hinggap di kain bajunya. Entah mengapa suasana kali ini membuatnya tenang, dan ia mulai berani mengetuk pintu sebanyak 3 kali.

Menunggu beberapa detik, tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mengetuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

" _Sepertinya tidak ada orang._ "

Tepat setelah Ymir membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari pintu, seseorang membuka pintunya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara itu terdengar asing di telinganya, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan berdirilah di ambang pintu, seorang pria tinggi berwajah ramah. Suaranya berat dan agak serak, namun Ymir mengerti benar ia menyapa tamu dengan senang.

"Ng..." Ymir terdiam dengan kaki rapat, dan kepala agak menunduk ke bawah. "S-saya... Ymir..."

Dengan cepat pria itu membalas, "Oh! Jadi kau yang bernama Ymir. Kukira kau laki-laki."

Ymir terdiam, sungguh tidak bisa menjawab apa yang baru saja pria di depannya itu katakan. " _Apakah aku harus berpakaian seksi atau mengganti nama, atau apa?_ "

Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung.

"A-ano... Bisakah... saya bertemu dengan Krista?" Ymir mengangkat jari telunjuknya

Sebelum pria itu menjawab, seorang perempuan berjalan di belakangnya, Ymir melihatnya samar. "Ayah...?"

Suara itu.

Gadis di belakang pria itu berjalan dengan begitu pelan, matanya melirik ke segala arah, dan Ymir dapat melihat jelas bahwa ia sedang berusaha menemukan 'Ayah' barunya.

Sang Ayah mengambil tangan gadis itu dan merangkulnya menuju pintu. "Krista, seseorang ingin menemuimu."

Wajah Krista terpampang jelas di depan Ymir. Hatinya terasa campur aduk. Ymir sangat ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang.

Krista tersenyum, "Dokter, kah?"

Ayahnya menoleh kepada Ymir, kemudian kepada putrinya yang sedang ia rangkul. "Ia tidak terlihat seperti dokter. Dan sepertinya ia mengenalmu."

Krista mengambil langkah maju. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meraba jaket Ymir dari lengan, hingga naik ke rahangnya, dan menuju pipinya. Senyuman Krista kemudian pudar, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat Ymir artikan. Dan gadis pirang itu memeluk gadis jangkung di depannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ymir balas memeluk, ia mengelus rambut pirang Krista yang terurai, kini semakin panjang hingga ke bagian pinggang. Sepertinya Krista belum memotong rambutnya.

Mereka terdiam, masih berpelukan, tanpa seorang pun mengeluarkan suara. Hingga tiba-tiba Krista mendekap tubuh Ymir semakin kencang, dan isakan tangis keluar dari mulutnya.

Mengapa ia menangis?

"Aku merindukanmu, Ymir," Krista masih membenamkan wajahnya di jaket Ymir.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil menyisir rambut pirang Krista dari atas kepala "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Ayah Krista berdehem, membuat suasana mengharukan di depannya buyar. "Jadi... kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih, atau...?" sang Ayah tidak meneruskan, menunggu kedua gadis di depannya menjawab. Namun, dari ekspresinya Ymir tahu bahwa pria itu berpikir hal yang lain.

"Benar, Ayah," Krista menoleh ke Ayahnya dan mengelap air matanya. "Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan bersama Ymir hari ini?"

Ayahnya mengangkat jari, berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "Baiklah. Kau diperbolehkan,"

Krista tersenyum. "Tapi, jangan kembali terlalu lama. Sang Perempuan Naga sedang tidak ada di rumah, kalian beruntung."

Ymir mengangkat satu alis, namun tersenyum. "Ibuku mempunyai julukan baru," Krista berbisik singkat saat kembali tersenyum kepada Ymir. "Ayo, kita pergi." Lalu Ymir menggandeng tangan Krista seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

Mereka berjalan, mengobrol dan tertawa bersama membicarakan masa lalu yang memalukan sekaligus lucu di pikiran mereka berdua. Sepanjang perjalanan Krista selalu memejamkan mata, dirinya tetap terlihat bahagia meskipun tidak dapat melihat lagi. Sedangkan Ymir hanya bisa memendam perasaannya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bahagia melihat Krista seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan di depan stasiun tempat dimana mereka sering pulang bersama saat masih duduk di bangku SMA. Itu adalah momen yang sangat sulit mereka lupakan.

Kemudian mereka menghampiri taman yang biasa dikunjungi anak-anak kecil di siang hari. Lalu duduk di salah satu bangku tempat para orang-orang yang lebih tua duduk. Krista tersenyum, "Anak-anak itu terdengar bahagia." Ymir tidak menjawab. Genggaman di tangannya belum ia lepas sejak tadi, dan ia melihat beberapa petal sakura terjatuh anggun di atas kepala Krista, menghiasi rambutnya yang pirang mengkilat. Di musim gugur seperti ini, Ymir biasanya melihat banyak anak-anak sekolah melemparkan topi wisuda nya.

"Ymir, bila ku boleh tahu, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisiku ini?" Krista bertanya tanpa menoleh, wajahnya tetap lurus ke depan. "Ibu bilang pelakunya sudah ditangkap, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu. Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Ymir berpikir cukup lama untuk mengambil jawaban yang benar. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi- karena ia tahu Krista tidak akan bisa membaca wajahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" Dengan cepat ia mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Apakah kau masih melukis?"

Krista menoleh.

Dengan cepat Ymir menyesali perkataannya. "Maaf,"

Kemudian gadis pirang itu tersenyum sekali lagi. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Lalu, ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Yah, aku lebih menajamkan indra perasaku sekarang, aku masih bisa menggambar, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat hasilnya." Lalu ia tertawa.

Apa yang baru saja ditanya oleh Ymir sama sekali tidak membuat Krista berhenti tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Ymir harap Krista tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, itu hanya membuat Ymir semakin marah pada dirinya sendiri. " _Apakah gadis ini dilahirkan untuk tersenyum selama hidupnya walaupun dunia yang ditempatinya tidak sedamai surga?_ "

"Kenapa..." Ymir berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri, walaupun ia tahu Krista pasti mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa yang membuatmu selalu tersenyum? Apa kau selama ini berpura-pura?"

Krista menoleh kepada Ymir "Aku sama sekali tidak berpura-pura. Aku hanya berusaha menikmati hidup, dan tentu saja, karena ada Ymir disini, aku akan tetap bahagia," Krista menggenggam tangan Ymir semakin erat. "Apakah ibuku melarangmu untuk bertemu denganku selama ini?"

"Ya," Ymir menunduk, tidak kuat menyaksikan Krista yang terus-terusan menatapnya. "Aku hanya diperbolehkan jika sudah memberikan mataku padamu."

Krista melenguh, ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang perjanjian itu.

"Maaf, Krista. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan melakukannya. Maka mungkin lebih baik kita berpisah saja."

Krista langsung mencegah Ymir pergi dari sisinya dengan menggenggam lengannya lebih erat daripada biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat marah, dan Ymir dapat menyaksikan ketidak-inginannya berpisah dengan satu sama lain. "Itukah yang kau inginkan? Setelah kau memberikan harapan kita akan hidup bersama?"

Tidak. Ymir tidak menginginkan semua ini. Ymir bahkan tidak tahu ia sudah menaruh harapan terbesar di dalam hati Krista. Hidup bersama? Itukah yang Krista inginkan bersamanya? Ymir selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin pantas bersama Krista.

"Aku tidak memaksa, tapi beritahu aku mengapa." Lanjut gadis buta di sampingnya.

"Lupakan. Kau tidak akan mungkin percaya," Ymir nyaris ingin mengibaskan tangan Krista dari lengannya. "Banyak orang di dunia ini yang lebih pantas hidup bersamamu di hari tuamu nanti, dan itu bukanlah aku."

"Itu tidak benar," Krista membalas dengan cepat, "Hanya kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Apa yang dirasakan Ymir selama ini? Cinta sejati, atau cinta penuh kepalsuan? Ymir memang menyayangi Krista, namun apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang membuat Ymir ragu akan perasaannya. "Krista, sungguh, kau tidak akan percaya dengan semua alasanku."

"Coba saja," Gadis pirang itu menantang.

Ymir menghela nafas panjang, berpikir keras untuk memulai dari mana ia berbicara tentang rahasia terbesar yang ia simpan dari Krista selama ini. "Aku bisa... aku bisa melihat mereka,"

Krista terlihat sedikit bingung. "Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka yang tidak terlihat." Lanjut Ymir diikuti dengan anggukan perlahan dari Krista.

"Itukah yang membuatmu bimbang?" Tanya gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak terkejut ataupun bertingkah tidak percaya – tidak seperti beberapa orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Persepsinya salah besar.

Ymir hanya mengangguk.

Krista tidak mendengar jawaban, namun ia tahu bahwa Ymir mengatakan 'Iya.'

"Apakah itu juga membuatmu berkata bahwa kau tidak baik untukku?"

Ymir mengangguk lagi. Ymir merasa semua hal ini bergantung pada matanya yang 'istimewa'. Karena matanya, ia bisa berteman. Karena matanya, dirinya dan Krista bisa bersama hingga sekarang. Karena matanya juga, Krista kehilangan indra penglihatannya.

"Ymir, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi," Krista mengelus pundaknya. "Kau unik, dan aku tidak akan menemukan dirimu yang lain."

 _{...Because I will never find another you...}_

"Kau tidak tahu aku," Ymir menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku banyak berbohong padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjagamu dari bahaya, aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini!" ia membentak dengan penuh air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Kita hanyalah sepasang remaja naif yang tak mengerti arti kehidupan!" Lanjutnya setelah jeda beberapa detik.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu percaya bahwa aku akan mencintai orang lain setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku?" Krista menjawab dengan ekspresi dingin dan suara yang pelan.

Ymir terdiam. Ia mengeluarkan nafas panjang, berpikir panjang namun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja Krista katakan. "Ayo, aku harus mengantarmu pulang." Ymir menggandeng tangan Krista, wajahnya terlihat murung, dan ia tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ymir," Krista meraih jemari Ymir ketika ia berbalik badan hendak pergi dari depan pintu rumah Krista. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah ini."

Ymir membalikkan badan, mendekap Krista sekali lagi, dan mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Aku janji." Ia tersenyum, tersenyum tulus. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak disadari dirinya sendiri. Krista menaruh telapak tangannya di salah satu pipi Ymir, dan ia merasakan senyum itu.

"Kau tersenyum," Krista tertawa kecil menampakkan gigi putih rapinya. "Kau terlihat begitu menawan."

Terlihat.

Walaupun kata-kata itu sedikit mengusik Ymir, ia tidak memudarkan senyumannya. Ymir mencium bibir Krista singkat sebagai tanda perpisahan sesaat.

* * *

Ymir terus membenamkan wajahnya dalam rasa frustasi. Dirinya kini dilanda perasaan putus asa dan depresi berat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Ia begitu bingung dan tidak terarah bagaikan tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan yang luas. Ymir tidak mungkin meminta izin ibunya untuk memberikan matanya kepada orang lain, pembicaraan mereka pasti akan terarah dengan hal-hal 'aneh' yang sudah mereka sepakati untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kini tekadnya sudah ditentukan, ia akan memberikan mata berharganya pada Krista. Dia mencoba untuk berharap bahwa kehilangan salah satu indranya yang paling penting tidak terlalu merugikan... jika orang yang ia tolong juga sepadan. Maka ia yakin, Krista tidak akan membuatnya menyesal. Ymir tidak harus takut mengenai biaya, keluarga Krista berjanji akan membiayai semuanya. Namun ibunda Ymir belum tahu apa-apa tentang perjanjian ini.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin diam-diam ke rumah sakit dan kembali dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Ibu pasti akan khawatir.."_ batinnya. Ia harus meminta izin dulu sebelum memberikan matanya kepada Krista, dan ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa ibunya akan menolak jika Ymir tidak menggunakan alasan tertentu.

Maka ia memanggil ibunya untuk berbicara di ruang tamu, tempat dimana mereka sering berdiam di depan perapian yang hangat, hiburan televisi dan suguhan minuman panas yang nikmat. Rumah ini seperti istana bagi Ymir... istana ini tidak akan hilang dari dalam benaknya.

Ymir membuatkan dirinya dan ibunya teh panas dengan mencampurkan 2 sendok teh gula, karena malam hari ini terasa begitu dingin. Ia kembali dengan dua gelas di tangan, ibunya sudah menunggu di sofa dengan selimut menutupi badannya hingga leher.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ujar ibunya sambil memegang secangkir teh hangat itu di dalam selimutnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, memaksimalkan rasa nyaman yang diberikan air hangat itu kepadanya. Sedangkan Ymir hanya terlihat canggung dan tak bergerak. Ymir juga kedinginan, dia hanya menggunakan kaus berlengan panjang berwarna hijau pudar dan celana panjang cingkrang yang bahkan tidak menutupi mata kakinya.

"Itu... jadi... ibu sudah tahu kan sekarang Krista dalam keadaan tuna netra?" Ymir menggosok-gosokan pergelangan tangannya di kain celana yang sedang ia gunakan, dan mengarahkan tangannya ke depan perapian.

Ibunya yang sedang menyeruput teh dengan cepat beralih menoleh kepada putrinya. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Ymir mengangguk, melirik cangkir teh nya yang bahkan belum tersentuh sedari tadi. Asap putih tipis mengepul dari atas cairan coklat yang mengkilat dan terlihat menenangkan. "Ya, dia sudah siuman, dan orang tuanya merawat dia di rumah sampai mereka yakin Krista bisa membiasakan diri."

Ibunya menghela nafas panjang, "Baguslah," lalu ia menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, dan meringkukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut bagaikan bola. "Kau masih berteman dengannya, 'kan?" dia tersenyum sekilas.

Ymir menyambar tangannya ke cangkir teh yang masih utuh dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "Iya, hanya saja orangtuanya melarangku bertemu dengannya kali ini." jawabnya sambil meminum sedikit teh hangatnya.

"Oh, sayang sekali, apakah itu karena ayah?"

" _Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu."_ Ymir memejamkan matanya dalam rasa penyesalan. "Sebagian iya, sebagian tidak."

Ibunya menoleh dengan kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat, "Jadi, kau ingin meminta bantuan ibu untuk bertemu lagi dengan Krista?"

Ymir menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminta izin," sebelum ibunya sempat bertanya lagi, Ymir langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Izinkan aku untuk memberikan mataku kepada Krista."

Kedua alis ibunya terangkat, penuh ketakjuban. "Tidak, tidak mungkin," Ia tertawa pelan, "Kau pasti bergurau."

Ymir memasang wajah seriusnya, "Tidak, ibu. Ini serius. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Krista. Aku harus melakukan ini."

"Biarkan orang lain saja yang melakukannya!" Ibunya membalas dengan cepat, gerakan ujung alisnya mengisyaratkan ia sedang marah.

Setelah ibunya membentak, Ymir butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi untuk berbicara. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, ibunya terlihat tenang lagi, dan meminta maaf karena telah berteriak. "Tapi aku yang wajib membayar ini, aku yang bersalah, dan aku bertanggung ja-"

Ibunya menanggalkan selimut yang sedang dipakainya, dan beralih mendekat kepada putrinya, menggenggam kedua pundaknya. "Kau tidak bersalah atas apapun, ayahmu pelakunya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Ymir dengan perlahan menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. "Tidak- ibu tidak mengerti. Aku-"

"Dengarkan ibu, Ymir," sang ibunda menatap lurus wajah putrinya. "Ibu mungkin tidak mengerti sebagian dari masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang, tapi cobalah untuk berpikir rasional. Ayahmu yang melakukan semua itu kepada Krista, kau tidak harus membayar kesalahan orang lain."

Ymir menghela nafas, mengendurkan genggaman tangan ibunya di pundaknya dan berhasil melepaskannya. "Tapi, bu, hanya itu cara agar orang tua Krista menyetujui..."

"Menyetujui...? menyetujui apa?" Ibunya kembali membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ia tinggalkan sesaat.

Ymir menggeram pelan, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, bu. Dengarkan baik-baik." katanya sambil memalingkan wajah ke kanan dan ke kiri.  
"Aku... aku mencintainya... aku menyayangi Krista lebih dari sekedar teman. Kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih sejak SMA, dan orang tua Krista akan menyetujui cinta kami berdua jika aku membayar kesalahanku; yaitu membawa Krista ke dalam masalah ini sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya." Ymir membalikkan badannya, pergi menjauh sedikit dari sofa.

Ibunya tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap diam punggung putrinya. Ymir membalikkan badan ketika ibunya menyebutkan namanya selembut yang pernah Ymir dengar dulu ketika menenangkannya saat ia menangis. "Ymir, kemarilah." Ia mengayunkan tangannya, mengundang putrinya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang lebar.

Ymir dipeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang indah, membuat Ymir menangis di atas pundak ibunya. "Maaf, bu, jika aku mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang putri yang kau inginkan..."

Sang ibunda mengelus kepala putrinya perlahan, mendengarkan segala curahan hati putrinya yang ia lontarkan bertubi-tubi. Kebanyakan dari kata-katanya adalah merendahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia yang suka membawa masalah kepada orang lain. "Berhenti mengatakan itu. Kau tidak layak mendapatkan dan merasakan ini semua," ibunya melepaskan pelukannya sesaat, hanya untuk melihat wajah Ymir yang basah penuh air mata. "Ibu tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, dan itu aneh- sekaligus menyenangkan. Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya, maka ibu mengizinkan."

Ymir mengelap air matanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengan pilihan ini? Pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Ya." Ymir tidak membalas dengan sangat yakin, karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak terlalu yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan biayanya?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," Ymir mengibaskan tangannya. "soal biaya, orang tua Krista janji akan mengurusnya."

"Oh, ya benar," Ibunya menekan keningnya perlahan, "mereka adalah keluarga yang kaya."  
"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah."

"Iya, ibu juga."

"Selamat malam, putriku. Semoga mimpi indah." Ibunya memberi kecupan selamat malam di kening, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya.

Ymir melihatnya pergi menjauh, kemudian menoleh ke depan dimana 2 cangkir teh yang ditinggalkan belum dalam keadaan kosong. Ia memilih untuk menenggak keduanya sampai habis, kemudian pergi ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan begitu lega dan tenang. Untuk kali ini ia merasa begitu bebas dan ringan, semua berkat ibunya.

* * *

 **Yapppppppppppp makasih yang udah review, favorite, dan follow, author sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian! Chapter selanjutnya tungguin yahh...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Last Sunset

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari itu Ymir terbangun dengan perasaan cemas. Dia lagi-lagi berpikir apakah ia akan benar-benar melakukan ini, pilihan paling berat di dalam hidupnya. Ymir pergi sendirian ke rumah keluarga Lenz dengan gugup. Menginformasikan kepada Nyonya Lenz ia akan memberikan matanya pada Krista. Mendengar itu, Nyonya Lenz tidak berteriak dalam keterkejutan, melainkan wajahnya berubah menjadi perasaan penuh bersalah. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?"

Ymir hanya mengangguk dengan penuh keraguan. Sungguh ia merasa jengkel akibat pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan wanita itu.

" _Seperti ia akan memberiku pilihan lain saja."_ Batin Ymir dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Lalu Nyonya Lenz memeluk Ymir erat-erat. Awalnya Ymir kira pelukan ini akan terasa kaku bagaikan dua orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain, namun kenyataannya pelukan ini terasa lebih nyaman dari yang ia kira. Meskipun watak Nyonya Lenz keras, tetap ada kelembutan seorang ibu di dalam jiwanya. Dan Ymir balas memeluk wanita itu yang tinggi badannya tidak berbeda jauh.

Ketika mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Ymir berkata, "Namun, aku meminta satu hal." Katanya.

"Silahkan, apa saja." Nyonya Lenz bahkan tidak berbasa-basi lagi.

"Izinkan aku menemui Krista sebelum kita pergi."

Nyonya Lenz mengangguk dan menyuruh Ymir untuk duduk sebentar di ruang tamu. Tidak ada selang beberapa menit, Krista bersama ibunya datang menuruni tangga. Krista menggenggam erat ibunda angkatnya itu dan kemudian berlari memeluk Ymir. Saat kedua gadis itu berpelukan, tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Hanya ada suara detak jarum jam yang mengeluarkan suara.

Krista menengok ke belakang di mana ibunya berada, "Terima kasih, ibu. Sekarang boleh kan aku jalan-jalan bersama Ymir?" gadis pirang itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Tapi kembalilah sebelum sore hari, oke?" ibunya mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Krista tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia langsung menarik Ymir keluar dari rumahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan menjauh dari rumah, Ymir bertanya. "Jadi, kita mau melakukan apa sekarang?"

Krista menoleh ke arah Ymir sebentar, kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Aku baru saja ingin bertanya itu."

Kemudian suasana menjadi sepi. Trotoar yang mereka lewati juga hampir sepi, hanya terdengar beberapa orang berjalan melewati mereka berdua yang berjalan begitu pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di kafe tempatmu kerja?" Krista berusul. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu kak Hanji. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Ymir terdiam sejenak. "Baik-baik saja. Kau yakin ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja." Tanpa ragu Krista membalas, kemudian langsung menarik kekasih jangkungnya menuju tempat yang biasa mereka lalui dulu.

Sebelum sampai di kafe, mereka tiba lagi disana, tempat dimana para orang-orang keren menyalurkan bakatnya melewati _street art_ yang bisa dikatakan begitu mengagumkan. Setiap kali Ymir ke tempat ini siang hari, temboknya diisi sebuah gambar baru. Tembok-tembok ini semakin penuh isinya, namun seolah takkan habis untuk para komunitas geng tersebut untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya lewat _graffiti._

Lagi-lagi Ymir terhenti di depan gambar wanita berambut ungu itu. Figurnya takkan pernah berubah, dan gambaran tentang wajah garangnya tertanam terus dalam kepalanya. Krista yang ada di sampingnya hanya bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Ymir?"

Gadis jangkung di sampingnya hanya menoleh sekilas, melihat Krista juga menatap ke depan, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lihat. "Kau ingat gambar seorang wanita yang memegang pistol itu?" Ymir berkata.

Krista menoleh kepada Ymir, kemudian mengangguk. Tanpa membalas apa-apa lagi, Krista menjulurkan tangannya, meraba tembok berwarna-warni itu di depannya sampai akhirnya tiba di gambar wanita itu. Ia menggeser tangannya dari atas rambut sampai kakinya, bahkan Ymir sendiri bingung darimana ia bisa merasakan gambarnya hanya dengan sidik jari. "Kau sangat menyukai gambar ini, ya?"

Ymir tersenyum, "Sama seperti aku menyukaimu."

Krista hanya terkikik geli, sampai akhirnya mereka mengobrol hingga tiba di depan pintu kafe Hanji Zoe.

Setibanya disana, tentu Ymir disapa oleh beberapa pelayan lain yang mengenalnya. Bahkan Hanji sampai datang ke meja mereka dan bertanya, "Oh, Ymir. Kau tidak punya _shift_ kerja. Kesini hanya untuk bersantai?"

"Yah... begitulah." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Hanji!" Sebelum Hanji dapat menoleh siapa yang meneriakkan namanya, pinggangnya sudah dipeluk oleh Krista.

"Hai, Krista apa kab-"

Kemudian Ymir melihatnya. Melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Hanji ketika Krista mendongak dan menampilkan wajahnya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Krista..." Hanji berkata lirih, "apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi mereka dan menatap Krista lebih dalam.

Tak ada dari mereka yang menjawab apapun, sementara Hanji masih dibuat bingung oleh kedua gadis ini.

"Hmmm, ya. Soal itu... Itu cerita yang panjang." Ymir akhirnya berkata, berusaha menyingkirkan suasana canggung ini.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Krista?" Hanji berkata lagi, kini menggenggam tangan Krista memohon untuk sebuah jawaban. Sementara gadis pirang itu hanya kebingungan antara menjawab atau tidak menjawab. Jadi ia hanya menoleh kepada Ymir.

"Uhm... jadi begini," Ymir menggerakkan tangannya dengan kaku, berusaha menjelaskan agar Hanji mengerti. Namun sebelum ia dapat meloncat ke cerita anehnya, seseorang mengantarkan minuman yang dipesan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Hanji. Masih banyak pelanggan disini." Ucap pelayan itu seraya menarik kecil pundaknya untuk berdiri. Kemudian tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Hanji meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju dapurnya setelah memberi Ymir tatapan yang tak dapat dibaca.

Ymir menggeram, mengubur suaranya di antara telapak tangannya, "Menyebalkan sekali jadi diriku."

Tangan mungil Krista menjulur meraih pundak Ymir, "Tenang saja, Ymir. Kita bisa berbicara dengannya lain kali."

Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam lagi. Suasana kafe masih tidak berubah dari sebelumnya, dan Ymir hanya bisa terdiam sambil memangku dagunya dan menonton Krista meminum _milkshake_ nya dengan es krim vanilla di atasnya. Seleranya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Dia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Krista, namun gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

Sebentar lagi.

Krista akan memiliki matanya, sebentar lagi.

"Hei, Krista." Ymir angkat suara, sama sekali belum menyentuh _milkshake_ cokelat yang baru saja dipesannya tadi. Dan kini ia sudah bisa melihat _topping_ es krimnya meleleh.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu… hantu itu seperti apa?

Krista terdiam untuk sejenak, kemudian memangku dagunya, menyingkirkan _milkshake_ nya untuk sesaat. "Hm… ibuku pernah bilang kalau mereka ada yang baik… ada yang jahat." Jawabnya singkat.  
"Benarkah itu, Ymir?" tiba-tiba pertanyaannya membuat Ymir mendongak.

"Yah… begitulah."

"Apa rasanya mempunyai indra ke-enam seperti itu?" Krista bertanya sambil menyendokkan sesendok es krim vanilla ke dalam mulutnya.

Ymir menghela nafas, mengambil _milkshake_ nya dan menyeruputnya sedikit lewat sedotan. "Tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Tapi, mungkin kau bisa berteman baik dengan sahabat _Youkai_ ku jika aku mendonorkan mataku padamu."

Krista tiba-tiba memelas, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan itu?"

Ymir hanya mengangkat bahu, jawabannya tidak sepenuhnya yakin. "Menurutku itu salah satunya cara agar…"

"Agar apa?"

 _Agar ayahmu tidak menggangguku lagi._  
"Agar kita bisa terus bersama."

Sama saja, mereka berdua tidak menginginkan pilihan ini, tidak ingin berpisah, namun tidak ingin juga bersama dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas. Lagipula, apa yang akan terjadi jika Krista benar-benar bisa melihat _Youkai_ seperti yang Ymir alami seumur hidupnya? Akankah ia benar-benar siap?

"Kapan operasinya akan dilaksanakan?" Krista bertanya setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Tanpa ragu, Ymir menjawab, "Malam ini."

* * *

 **Kependekan ya? Author minta maaf Orz**

 **kayaknya nih cerita udah mau selesai deh. Gatau juga sih, tungguin aja hehe :v  
Bagi kalian yang sudah review dan membaca (walaupun gak review) author sangat sayaaaaang kepada kalian  
Mohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya, tapi mohon bersabar, karena author bisa-bisa update nya setahun kedepan /plak**

 **Oke, sampai jumpaaa**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Another You

**Another You**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T+ / M (Biar aman)**

 **Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), Yuri, YumiKuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tolong, Ymir. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan ini untukku," protes Krista sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Ymir ketika ia memanggil taksi.

Ymir tidak menggubris, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya ke mobil taksi yang mulai mendekat. Mereka segera keluar dari kafe Hanji setelah ibunya menelepon. Ia dan orang tua Krista sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang Ymir perlu berbicara empat mata dengan dokter Mikasa.

"Ymir! Kau dengar tidak?" Krista membentak untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mereka melangkah keluar dari kafe.

Gadis jangkung itu hanya mengernyit tidak nyaman. Ymir tidak tahu harus berbicara apa kepada Krista ketika ia sedang marah. "Demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Krista. Aku harus-"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau rela menjadi buta hanya karena aku?" suaranya mulai merengek. "Itu tidak adil!"

 _Dunia ini memang tidak adil_ , _Krista._

"Pasti ada cara lain, Ymir," lanjut Krista sambil menarik pipi kekasihnya agar mereka berhadapan. "Tolonglah, Ymir. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti aku," ujarnya memohon. Ujung alisnya mulai menurun, dan Ymir selalu tidak tega melihatnya bersedih. Ymir menatap diam wajah Krista, irisnya yang tak berwarna lagi membuat hatinya terasa terpukul dan gejolak amarahnya mulai berkobar. Ymir hanya mengelus tangan mungil Krista yang sedang ada diwajahnya sebagai tanda ia mendengar dan mengerti. Namun, ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan berpaling ketika mobil taksi mengerem di samping trotoar tempat mereka berdiri.

Ketika Ymir hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, Krista menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu pergi ke sana."

Lagi-lagi Ymir terdiam seribu bahasa, mereka berdua terpaku bagaikan patung yang sedang berhadapan. Sampai akhirnya Ymir mendengar supir taksi itu mulai geram.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Krista."

Alhasil, Krista rela dirinya ditarik masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan berat hati, ia menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian sang supir mulai membawa mereka ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Krista tidak menghiraukan Ymir yang sedari tadi merasa risau karena baru pertama kali ini kekasihnya terlihat begitu sedih sekaligus marah. Surai pirang yang mengkilat membelakanginya meskipun mereka duduk bersampingan. Ia menatap keluar jendela, alih-alih menghindari tatapan Ymir.

Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit, Ymir membayar supir taksi dan menggandeng Krista masuk ke dalam. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah, Krista menahan dirinya dan berhenti mendadak.

"Kau kenapa, Krista?" Ymir bertanya sembari menunduk sedikit guna berusaha melihat wajah Krista yang tertutup helai rambut pirangnya.

"Aku kenapa?" Krista membeo perkataan Ymir. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" ia mendongak, menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bulir bening yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Ayo, Krista. Kita hanya-"

"Aku tidak mau!" gadis itu membentak. Suaranya melengking bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang merengek. Ia menghempas tangannya sehingga gandengan tangan Ymir lepas. "Bagaimana jika kau… tidak selamat setelah operasi, bagaiman jika ak-"

"Ssshh…." Dengan lembut Ymir mendekap kekasihnya, tak peduli meskipun beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya. Karena sudah jelas dekapan ini lebih dari sekadar berteman. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Krista." Ia mengelus surai pirang lembutnya diiringi dengan isakan tangis yang terdengar merdu. Tak bisa bosan, Ymir akan terus memeluknya hingga kekasihnya tenang, meskipun akan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Krista dengan keras memeras pundak Ymir, menahan emosinya yang terus mengalir dari dalam hatinya. Ia ingin berkata lebih banyak. Namun, air matanya tak dapat berhenti. Krista sungguh tidak ingin mendapatkan donor mata dari orang lain, apalagi dari Ymir, seseorang yang disayanginya. Dia merasa seolah telah merampas benda yang bukan miliknya.

"Ayo, Krista. Orang tuamu pasti sudah menuggu," ucapnya menggunakan suara setenang mungkin. Meskipun Ymir tahu Krista masih menyimpan sesuatu dalam hatinya, ia hanya mengikuti langkahnya memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Begitu pintu otomatis terbuka, Ymir dapat menangkap tatapan setengah khawatir dari orang tua Krista. Mereka bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas sambil memeluk putri kesayangannya. Tanpa memedulikan drama yang sedang terjadi di sampingnya, Ymir hanya menatap lurus kepada dokter Mikasa yang sedang berbincang bersama ibunya. Ia melepas tangan Krista dari gandengannya, dan berjalan menuju si dokter.

"Oh, Ymir. Kau datang juga akhirnya." Dokter Mikasa menghela napasnya sambil mengusap pundak ibunda Ymir. "Sedari tadi ibumu tidak bisa tenang."

Ymir menoleh kepada ibunya yang sedang dibanjiri air mata. "Tenang ibu, aku tidak akan kabur kemana-mana."

Ibu Ymir hanya menggeleng, "Bukan itu yang ibu khawatirkan, Ymir. Ibu khawatir akan operasimu," ujarnya dengan hidung merah dan mata sembab. Ia menggenggam kedua bahu Ymir kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ada sesuatu yang harus dokter beritahu kepadamu."

Tak berkutik, ia hanya menoleh ke ruang tunggu pasien dimana Krista sedang bersama orang tuanya. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya ayah dan ibu Krista ketika putri kesayangan mereka dapat melihat dunia sekali lagi. Setelah beberapa detik membuat skenario yang belum tentu terjadi di dalam kepalanya, Ymir balik menatap ibunya. "Apa?"

Dokter Mikasa berdehem singkat sebelum menjelaskannya, "begini, Ymir," ia tersenyum, dalam benak Ymir ia tahu bahwa dokter berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Namun, yang dilihat hanyalah senyuman penuh paksaan dan justru membuatnya semakin tegang. "Sesuai hukum yang berlaku di semua negara, donor mata tidaklah boleh dilakukan jika si pendonor masih hidup."

Ymir membelalakkan matanya, "jadi, maksudmu…"

"Ya, Anda tidak akan bisa mendonorkan kornea mata Anda jika Anda sendiri masih hidup," dokter Mikasa memperjelas. "Maaf, tapi ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibantah."

Dengan mata berlinang dan sorotan putus asa, Ymir menggenggam lengan dokter Mikasa. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan, dokter."

Dokter Mikasa mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kami akan mengimpor kornea mata dari luar negeri, tapi saya rasa itu akan memakan cukup banyak waktu."

"Kalau begitu, bunuhlah aku!" ia berkata cukup kencang, namun tidak membalas tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang menatapnya aneh.

Ibu Ymir langsung menghempaskan tangan putrinya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Hentikan, Ymir, kau tidak berpikir jernih," ucapnya masih dengan mata yang sangat sembap.

Ymir hanya menggeleng, "Dokter, aku tahu kau dokter yang sangat pintar. Bunuhlah aku dengan cara yang paling tidak menyakitkan. Kau bisa, kan?" pintanya.

"Jangan, dokter. Jangan dengarkan dia. Ymir hanya melantur." Protes ibunya.

Dokter Mikasa hanya memejamkan mata sekilas, "Itu… bisa dilakukan. Tapi, hal tersebut ilegal." Kemudian ia menghela napas, "tenanglah. Tenang. Saya mengerti apa yang sedang kalian alami. Silahkan, gunakan waktu untuk berdiskusi lebih banyak dengan keluarga Lenz," ucap dokter dengan tenang kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berdiri mematung.

"Ymir, kau tidak sungguhan, kan?" ibunda Ymir membungkuk dan menatap mata putrinya dalam-dalam.

Ymir tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi dia hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka berdua segera berjalan mendekati keluarga Krista yang nampaknya juga dilanda kesedihan terlihat jelas dari air mukanya. "Maafkan aku, Ymir. Aku tidak tahu," ucap ibu Krista sambil menggenggam tangan si jangkung. "Aku akan memaafkanmu, kau tidak harus memberikan matamu."

"Tidak, aku bisa. Aku bisa melakukannya," ujar Ymir sangat yakin.

"Demi Tuhan, Ymir," ibunya agak membentak, "gunakan akal sehatmu. Kau rela mati mengorbankan seluruh masa depanmu?" suaranya tersendat-sendat karena menangis. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan sorot matanya menajam seperti amarah yang terpendam.

Ymir hanya menghela napas, "jika ini untuk masa depan Krista, aku akan melakukannya."

"Ymir, tolonglah," kali ini ayah Krista yang angkat bicara. "Kau masih muda, siapa yang akan merawat ibumu nanti?"

"Dengar," Ymir menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "aku menyayangimu, ibu. Aku sangat menyayangimu," ucapnya sambil balas menatap tatapan mata ibunya yang penuh dengan kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan. Lalu, ia menoleh kepada orang tua Krista. "Tapi aku tahu kalian tidak akan mengerti alasan apa yang membuatku melakukan ini. Aku yang bersalah. Tolonglah, biarkan aku menebus kesalahan ini. Biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang."

Ibunda Ymir menangis semakin menjadi-jadi dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ymir. Isakan tangisnya membuat tubuh Ymir bergetar dan gelombang kesedihan mulai memenuhi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya, tapi ia tidak bisa membendung semua rasa bersalah ini di malam berikutnya dan selamanya. "Apa yang akan ibu lakukan tanpamu, Ymir?"

"Ibu adalah wanita yang hebat dan cerdas. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu di sisi ibu," ucapnya sebelum memeluk ibunya erat-erat. Kata-katanya yang tidak mengandung kalimat selamat tinggal justru membuat ibunya semakin sedih. Yang lain tidak bersuara dan protes, karena setiap usaha yang mereka lakukan tidak akan mengubah keputusan Ymir.

Gadis jangkung itu langsung berdiri dan berlari menemui dokter Mikasa. Setelah mereka bertatap muka, tanpa melontarkan satu kata pun, raut wajah dokter langsung berubah. "Tidak, Ymir. Itu ilegal. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Memangnya seperti apa operasi yang kau sebutkan?"

Dokter Mikasa melirik sekitar. Sadar bahwa sekitarnya ramai, ia berbisik kepada Ymir. "Ikuti aku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat ini?" dokter Mikasa mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan bening dari laci di kantor pribadinya. Tidak ada orang sebelum dan sesudah Ymir yang boleh memasuki ruangan ini. "Ini adalah cairan yang dibuat untuk membunuh seorang pasien dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit apapun. Ini hampir sama seperti obat bius, namun dosisnya sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat, dan bisa menghentikan jantungmu berdetak."

Wajah Ymir terkesima dengan hebatnya penemuan-penemuan racikan di dunia kedokteran. "Katamu… itu ilegal?"

"Ya, memang ilegal. Seharusnya ini digunakan untuk pasien yang sudah bosan hidup." Kata-katanya membuat Ymir mengangkat satu alis. "Maksudku, pasien yang sudah tua, tidak punya harapan hidup, dan sudah lama sakit parah yang mungkin tidak bisa disembuhkan," dia menaruh tabung kecil itu ke dalam laci lagi. "Sedangkan kau masih muda, tidak sakit, dan masih ada harapan hidup. Kenapa kau ingin sekali mati? Apa kau waras?"

"Percayalah, dokter. Jika ada cara lain, aku memilih untuk tetap hidup."

"Ya, Krista bisa mendapat donor mata yang datang dari luar negeri kemudian kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu."

Ymir hanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak bisa. Harus aku yang melakukannya."

Dokter Mikasa memijat keningnya seperti orang bingung. "Ymir, aku tidak tahu masalah macam apa yang sedang kau hadapi, tapi aku yakin kau tidak berpikir secara jernih."

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang gila padamu?" Ymir memiringkan kepalanya. Sorotan mata yang diberikan kepada lawan bicaranya mampu membuat atmosfer ruangan ini tidak nyaman.

Dokter Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap mata Ymir. Dalam sepersekian menit, ia membuka mulut lagi. "Baiklah, ini akan menjadi operasi rahasia. Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini. Ini adalah pilihan serius, Ymir. Yang kau lakukan sungguhlah mulia, tapi pastikan kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Ymir hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan ibumu dan keluarga Lenz. Kemudian memastikan operasi ini tidak akan terumbar. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan kembali." Dokter Mikasa keluar dari ruangannya dan meninggalkan Ymir sendirian di ruangan kerja yang serba putih itu. Mejanya sedikit berantakan, namun menurutnya itulah yang dilakukan orang-orang pintar.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Ymir mendengar pintu ruangan dokter terbuka. Di ambang pintu berdiri sang dokter sambil memasang wajah datar. "Ymir, sudah waktunya. Ada yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum…"

"Ya, boleh aku menulis surat untuk ibuku?"

Dokter Mikasa mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja. Apapun." Ia segera beranjak menuju laci mejanya dan mengambil secarik kertas dengan pulpen. "Aku akan menunggu di luar setelah kau selesai."

Balasan Ymir hanya mengangguk.

Ia mengambil pulpennya dan segera menulis. Berantai, sangat lancar, meskipun curahan hatinya tak akan tertuang semuanya hanya dalam secarik kertas. Dalam pikirannya masih banyak yang harus ia katakan, tapi dia tahu waktu hidupnya tidak lama lagi akan berakhir.

 _Ibu,_

 _Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat membaca surat ini. Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci, maka kuharap Krista-lah yang akan melakukannya. Aku rela melakukan semua ini demi dirinya dan demi diriku sendiri. Lebih baik aku mati dengan memberi manfaat kepada orang lain daripada hidup atau mati dengan rasa penuh bersalah. Suatu hari nanti ibu akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, kemudian aku akan mempunyai adik, lelaki atau perempuan yang jelas lebih baik daripada aku. Simpanlah secarik kertas ini guna mengingatkanmu bahwa aku selalu ada dan aku tidak akan pergi._

 _Salam cinta,_

 _Putrimu, Ymir._

Ymir melipat kertas itu dengan rapi dan berjalan keluar. Melihat dokter Mikasa yang sedang berdiri termenung menyandarkan badannya di dinding. "Janjilah padaku dan pastikan ini sampai di tangan ibuku." Pesannya kepada dokter.

Setelah mengucapkan janjinya, dokter Mikasa menuntunnya ke dalam ruangan operasi. Sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, Ymir tidak pernah merasa setenang ini. Ia akan menemui ajalnya, dan ia tidak takut. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikiran bahwa ibunya akan menangis setelah mengetahui putrinya pergi dari dunia ini.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan operasi, Ymir merasa tubuhnya didekap dari samping. Tak lain adalah Krista. Dekapannya sungguh familier sampai-sampai ia tidak butuh menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ymir. Selalu." Gumaman Krista terdengar jelas.

Ymir balas memeluknya dan mengurai rambut pirang Krista perlahan sambil membalas, "aku tahu. Aku tahu."

Ymir melirik ke depan dan tiba-tiba dirinya dihujani pelukan duka dari dua orang tua Krista dan ibunda tercintanya. Tidak ada kata selamat tinggal, hanya gumaman terima kasih yang terngiang berkali-kali di telinganya. Setelah pelukan hangat itu usai, Ymir mengecup kekasihnya. Begitu halus dan penuh kasih sayang, keduanya merasakan setetes air mata membasahi di tengah-tengah kecupan terakhir mereka. Tak ada yang berkomentar tentang kesaksian cinta terlarang mereka.

Setelah itu, Ymir masuk ke dalam ruangan. Disambut begitu ramah dengan enam dokter yang akan melakukan operasi ini. Namun, Ymir tersenyum lebar setelah melihat kedua sahabat tak kasat matanya melambaikan tangan sambil berbisik, "Kami akan selalu bersamamu."

Matras empuk menyentuh punggungnya dan Ymir merasakan empat dokter mengelilingi pandangannya.

"Suratmu sudah kuberikan kepada ibumu." Pesan dokter Mikasa.

"Terima kasih," balas Ymir.

Dokter Mikasa mengangguk dan mengelus pundak pasiennya perlahan. "Kau anak yang pemberani, Ymir."

Ymir yang berbaring melihat semua dokter tersenyum dibalik masker hijau yang dikenakannya. Meskipun tidak terlihat jelas, lipatan mata mereka memberitahu bahwa mereka sedang tersenyum.

Ymir memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah jarum suntik menembus kulitnya perlahan. Tidak ada pemberontakan, setidaknya belum. Para dokter berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan merasakan apapun.

Ruangan ini begitu sepi sampai-sampai hanya dengusan napas sekitar yang terdengar bersama dengan detak jam yang rasanya semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia juga mendengar bunyi yang menandakan denyut nadinya berdetak lancar. Yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti.

Dokter mengambil botol bening berisi cairan. Bukan cairan infus, dan tentunya bukan apapun yang akan menyelamatkan hidup Ymir. Keempat dokter ini yang selalu dipilih untuk mengakhiri hidup seorang pasien. Dan mereka telah melakukan ini lebih dari sekali. Selalu selesai dengan perasaan tidak jelas, lega, bersalah, atau sedih, semuanya bercampur. Melihat seseorang mati dengan tenang di bawah tanggung jawab mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang sering dialami orang awam.

Keadaan semakin intens ketika Ymir merasakan suatu cairan dingin memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya segar, seperti sedang bermandikan air dingin, namun lama kelamaan ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah. Lemah dan lemah, sampai ia tidak kuat membuka kelopak matanya sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya, jadi dia tetap berusaha tenang.

Para dokter merasa mereka akan menangis kencang karena tak rela melihat jiwa begitu muda direnggut dengan begitu mudah dan cepat. Tapi mereka harus tetap melakukannya demi memenuhi permintaan seorang pasien.

Dokter Mikasa menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar monitor denyut nadi mengeluarkan nada datar. Menyaksikan Ymir menghembuskan napas terakhirnya bersamaan dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di wajah tirusnya. Para dokter terdiam beberapa saat untuk menghormati jasadnya. Melontarkan begitu banyak doa dan harapan dalam hati mereka yang tak diutarakan secara langsung.

Bertholdt dan Reiner menundukkan kepalanya, ikut menyaksikan upacara yang penuh dengan kesunyian.

Lalu tiba saatnya untuk operasi pengambilan kornea mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Krista tidak lagi menangis dan mengoceh tentang mengapa Ymir melakukan ini semua, ia termenung bersama kedua orang tuanya serta ibunda Ymir. Tak ada yang mengobrol, dan tak ada yang mengajak mengobrol. Keempatnya seperti terhipnotis membayangkan Ymir berbaring tak berdaya meskipun mereka belum diperbolehkan melihat jasadnya.

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam jantung Krista ketika dokter Mikasa menghampirinya dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Krista, sudah waktunya. Mari ikut aku."

Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan menggerakkan tubuhnya turun dari kursi tunggu. Seolah seperti ada tali yang menarik badannya mengikuti dokter itu. Pikirannya kacau, marah dan sedih, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Dokter menggandeng tangannya kemudian membawanya pergi.

Dokter Mikasa menempati ruang operasi yang berbeda tentunya, kali ini adalah operasi legal, jadi ia tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

"Kapan aku bisa melihat Ymir?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari Krista saat mereka sedang berjalan.

"Ehm… Sebentar lagi setelah kau selesai tentunya," jawab dokter dengan singkat.

Saat memasuki ruangan operasi, Krista dituntun perlahan menuju ranjang pasien. Krista tidak tahu ada berapa dokter yang menanganinya, tapi ia yakin mereka semua ramah dinilai dari suara yang menenangkan.

Dia mendengar semua yang dilakukan para dokter, menyiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengobrol singkat sebelum operasi dimulai. "Dokter?" panggilnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Salah satu dokter wanita menjawab. Suaranya sangat feminin dan begitu dekat dari jaraknya.

"Apa kau pikir hantu itu ada?" pertanyaannya yang aneh membuat jeda sesaat.

Dokter feminin itu tertawa pelan, kemudian membalas, "Tentu saja ada. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya."

Mendengar jawabannya, Krista tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian merilekskan badan ketika merasakan jarum suntik berisi obat bius masuk ke dalam kulitnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Operasi pemindahan kornea mata telah berhasil. Para dokter mengelap keringat di dahinya dan menghela napas lega. Kemudian meninggalkan Krista yang masih belum sadarkan diri dari obat bius ringannya. Bagian matanya masih dibalut perban dan monitor denyut nadi menandakan bahwa dia dalam kondisi stabil. Cairan infus menetes secara perlahan untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

Dokter Mikasa menatap pasiennya hening, membayangkan kedua iris cokelat yang sudah berpindah tempat. Pikirannya buyar ketika ia sadar Krista bergumam sesuatu tidak jelas. Lalu dokter langsung memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman ini tidak sesunyi yang Krista bayangkan. Ia dihadapkan dengan tubuh Ymir yang tidak lagi berdaya, tertidur dengan tangan terlipat rapi. Sekarang ia melihat, ia bisa melihat dunia lagi. Dan Krista tidak tahu apakah dirinya benar-benar bersyukur atas karunia ini.

Pembacaan doa tidak terdengar jelas di telinga Krista, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika orang-orang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Kecuali orang tuanya, dan ibu Ymir. Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak pertama kali melihat jasad putrinya. Secarik kertas digenggamnya erat sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Krista tidak bisa menangis atau marah, ia hanya terdiam. Terdiam sampai ia tidak merasa kakinya mulai pegal. Ketika semua orang sudah meninggalkannya dan ia sendirian, Krista berlutut, mengelus batu nisan yang tertanam di tanah. Nama kekasihnya terpampang jelas disana.

Kemudian sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundaknya. Awalnya ia kira hanya angin, namun setelah hawa dingin itu berbisik di sampingnya, ia tersentak kaget dan ketakutan meskipun hari masih siang.

"Tenang, Krista. Ini aku," ucap hawa asing itu. Suaranya begitu samar, tidak jelas. Seperti mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Krista berdiri, melangkah maju, kemudian berusaha menyentuh arwah yang ia lihat. Semuanya sia-sia, Krista merasakan tangannya menembus pundak arwah itu. "Ymir… kau sudah…"

Ymir dalam wujud angin hanya tersenyum, "Kau bisa melihatku."

"Kenapa…?" Krista bertanya lirih. "Kenapa harus kau yang berkorban?"

Ymir tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggunakan bahasa tubuh yang tidak jelas, bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau harus pergi?" Krista menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, isakan tangisnya menderu di tengah-tengah padang pemakaman yang luas. Kakinya bergetar dan ia jatuh berlutut sambil terus menangis.

"Krista… aku tidak pergi. Aku masih disini." Ymir mengelus pundak kekasihnya perlahan walau ia tahu yang dirasakannya hanyalah angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kenapa… aku bisa melihatmu?" wajahnya mendongak, menatap Ymir dengan pipi yang basah dan hidung memerah. Matanya berlinang menunggu jawaban meskipun ia tidak tahu jawaban macam apa yang akan didapatnya.

Ymir menghela napas, "Sesungguhnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku bersyukur untuk itu." Ia mendekat dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Krista. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Dari kejauhan, Krista mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia langsung beranjak berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu! Krista, jangan pergi!" mendengar suaranya yang begitu samar, Krista bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia sudah di ambang kegilaan. "Krista!" Namanya dipanggil lagi dari belakang, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menggubris.

"Krista, tolonglah, dengarkan aku," Ymir menghadang langkah Krista, namun ia menghempaskan arwah yang ada di depannya.

"Enyahlah, kau tidak nyata! Kau tidak nyata!" Krista berteriak. Seperti berkata untuk dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengambil bukti bahwa ia masih berakal sehat.

"Krista, aku ada disini," Ymir mengejarnya lagi. "Aku perlu bicara dengan-"

"Hentikan!" Krista berbalik badan, teriakannya mampu membuat Ymir diam. "Buktikan," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Ymir menggunakan jarinya, "buktikan bahwa ini bukan halusinasiku."

Ymir menghilangkan dirinya ketika ia melihat kedua orang tua Krista mendekat dan menggandeng tangan putrinya masuk ke mobil. Setelah itu, hilanglah mereka dalam kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Krista…" bisikan lembut terlewat di telinganya. Ia tetap tidak menggubris dan hanya bergumam ketika suara itu lewat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Krista, ayolah, bangun," Ymir membangunkannya dengan bisikan kedua.

Krista terbangun dengan sosok Ymir tersenyum di depannya. Tapi Krista tidak terlihat bahagia. Ia terlihat ketakutan, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai sebatas hidung seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Hei, Krista. Ini aku. Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jangan takut," ujar Ymir berusaha menenangkan. "Dengar, Krista. Aku bukanlah imajinasimu. Kau bisa melihatku karena aku telah memberikan mataku padamu. Kelebihan yang kuberikan padamu."

Krista menurunkan selimutnya dan duduk, lebih dekat dengan Ymir. Wajahnya sudah tidak lagi ketakutan, tapi masih ada raut wajah kewaspadaan. "Dengarkan aku, Krista. Aku tak ingin kau bersedih atas kepergianku, janjilah padaku bahwa kau akan meneruskan kehidupanmu."

Sekali lagi Krista menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menangis tersedu. Kali ini tak ada pundak kekasihnya untuk bersandar seperti dahulu. "Kenapa… kenapa tidak orang lain saja…?" gumamannya tidak jelas didengar karena isakan tangisnya.

Ymir di depannya hanya mendesah bingung karena sulit menemukan cara untuk menenangkan Krista. Setelah sepersekian menit mendengar kekasihnya terus menangis, ia kemudian mengangkat topik. "Krista, apa kau mau…" Ymir berjeda sebentar, "bertemu ayahmu?"

Krista menoleh ke atas dengan wajah bingung.

"Ayahmu. Ayah yang asli." Ymir menjelaskan seiring dengan sesosok laki-laki muncul dan mendekat. Rambutnya cokelat muda, dan wujudnya seperti manusia normal tanpa mata ketiga yang menyeramkan.

Laki-laki itu menjaga jarak dari Krista, takut putrinya terlalu ketakutan dengan munculnya dia. "Dengar, Krista. Aku tahu ini terlalu sulit dimengerti. Tapi ketuahuilah bahwa jiwaku kini telah tenang melihatmu bisa melihatku lagi. Aku minta maaf untuk segalanya," ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah Ymir dan Krista, "dan aku berterima kasih padamu, Ymir."

Laki-laki itu berjalan perlahan kemudian mendekap Krista dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Lalu kondisi kembali sunyi.

"Lalu apa?" Krista tiba-tiba menaikkan suaranya kepada Ymir. "Kau mengorbankan hidupmu hanya untuk menyaksikan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak aku ingat berceramah lalu pergi?"

"Tidak," jawab Ymir singkat. "Aku mengorbankan hidupmu agar kau bisa meneruskan hidupmu seperti orang lain-"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Krista membentak lagi, "tidakkah kau punya kehidupan juga? Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Masa depanmu?" dia mencengkram tangannya sendiri, menahan amarah yang meluap. "Kau bodoh, Ymir! Bodoh!" Kemudian emosinya terpecah lagi menjadi sebuah tangisan.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh," ujar Ymir dengan pelan. "Tapi setidaknya kesalahanku sudah kubayar, dan aku sudah meninggal dengan tenang." Ymir mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Krista. "Janjilah padaku, kau akan terus hidup dan meneruskan impianmu, jangan kau sia-siakan pemberianku, mengerti?"

Krista yang dari tadi menangis hanya mengangguk lemah. "Janjilah, padaku, Krista."

"Aku janji," balasnya dengan lirih.

"Percayalah, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa melihatku dimana-mana, aku bisa mengunjungimu kapan saja, anggap aku masih ada di sampingmu, mengerti?"

Krista mendongak ke atas. Lalu, dengan suara gemetar, ia berusaha berbicara, "Tapi… ini artinya… aku tak bisa... hidup denganmu."

Ymir dengan kecewa menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, Krista. Temukan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku." Ia mengelus pelan dagu kekasihnya sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Seketika tubuh Krista terasa dingin, begitu dingin sampai seperti membeku. Kecupan itu begitu mengejutkan, tapi rasanya begitu nyata.

"Sekarang, tidurlah, Krista. Aku akan menemuimu esok pagi."

Krista menatapnya menghilang sebelum membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dan memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya ketika Krista sadar ia tak akan kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Udah berapa tahun author gak update? Hehe.  
Beberapa hari lalu ni website nggak mau nge-upload dokumen ane, jadi agak delay.  
Yah, selesailah ceritanya, maaf ya kalo aneh/gajelas/terlalu pendek/mengecewakan dll author masih newbie jadi kritik dan saran kasih tau aja gak papa kok :")**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
